


【FF7-SC】美麗新世界

by carol80677



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 77,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol80677/pseuds/carol80677
Summary: 賽菲羅斯看到的世界忽然變得完全不一樣。禁止無授權轉載。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 46
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 沙耶之歌AU  
> 沙耶！克勞德

一開始只是一場突如其來的頭痛。

但這發生在賽菲羅斯身上，發生在神羅的完美戰爭英雄上，便不怎麼普通。

那疼痛猶如有人用鐵鎚將鋼釘抵著他的腦門一陣猛敲，不過三十秒那股劇痛像是延著他的腦神經一路啃食上來，差點將賽菲羅斯的意識沖散，當場昏厥。

「長官，你還好嗎？」

某個2nd似乎察覺到他的異樣，不確定地問出聲，賽菲羅斯對他們而言如同不會累不會痛、戰無不勝的戰神，而質疑神有病痛或需要幫助簡直是對於神祇的汙衊和褻瀆。

「我沒事，繼續前進。」

男人按壓了下前額，痛感逐漸消退，他眨眨雙眼驅散有些模糊的視線，重新投入任務之中。

然而隔天醒來，賽菲羅斯的世界徹頭徹尾的面目全非。

「全部數值正常。」

一道影子移動到銀髮人面前，但賽菲羅斯完全不想正眼去看，平時不會，現在更不會。

「那個2nd的報告上寫說你看起來『有些不適』，恩？說說看，是他看錯還是你讓別人誤會？」

綠色雙眼集中在房間一處角落上，賽菲羅斯連眼角餘光都不想瞥見，「誤會而已。」

聽了他的回答後，那影子沒有立刻做出回應，只是低頭看了看手裡的報告書，沉默半晌。

可賽菲羅斯不想在這房間多浪費一秒，「沒問題的話，我離開了。」語畢，他頭也不回地走向門口。

「慢著。」比往常更加令人噁心厭惡的聲音叫住他，「全部重做一次。」

那些彷彿裹著腐爛膿瘡的字眼侵蝕著銀髮人的胃部與胸口，他回過身狠瞪，毫不掩飾殺氣，但眼前的惡臭肉塊卻似乎不被影響，依舊蠕動著持續它的動作。

那團爛肉伸長了觸手接過另一團同樣噁心的肉塊遞來的東西，賽菲羅斯分不出哪邊才是它的腦袋，因為有數顆和人類頭顱一樣大的肉瘤在上面，個個佈滿一開一合猶如藤壺、垂著不明液體的口器，爛肉的軀幹由鬆散腐臭的肌肉和稀疏的觸手組成，背脊上除了那些腫大肉球外還有無數細小的洞，與其他口器一樣開合著，只是不停地噴出屍腐般的臭味。

賽菲羅斯從說話方式辨認出那是寶條，他的生物學上的父親。

不僅僅只是寶條，神羅英雄視野內所有事物，無機的有機的，會動或是不會動的，通通都是一片血肉模糊，腐臭盈滿的景色。

食衣住行，無一倖免。

他應該要告訴寶條，在嘗試使用治癒和復活魔法數次無果後求助科學部門是唯一一條路，但賽菲羅斯無論如何都不想向寶條尋求幫助，更何況，那個提供他一半基因的父親要知道了賽菲羅斯的情況，除興奮大笑著將他綁在手術台上外，銀髮人想不到他會有其他反應。

只要再忍耐個幾小時，賽菲羅斯擰起雙眉，忍耐這一室的惡臭和噁心好過寶條的千刀萬剮。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「你還好嗎？寶條扣留你整整八個小時，有檢查出什麼？」

這軀體比剛才那些大上一倍的肉塊應該是安吉爾，賽菲羅斯強忍下迎面撲來的腥臭，「什麼都沒有，我沒事。」

另一團模糊的血肉緩緩靠過來，這團肉的底部有無數隻肉芽觸手如蜈蚣般扭動前進，「『戰爭英雄身體微恙，下一任英雄人選？』，如果有事，這大概就是明天的頭條了。」是傑內西斯。

「唉，好好表達你的關心很困難嗎？傑內西斯。」

「你會錯意了！朋友，我只是在陳述可能的事實。」

如果是以往賽菲羅斯會淡淡地微笑並向他的朋友們道謝，順便和安吉爾一起揶揄傑內西斯，但是現在，安吉爾的聲音像是泡在水底般混濁不清，傑內西斯則是有如被雜音侵擾的舊式廣播器般，兩人的音節聽起就像在呻吟哀鳴，教人煩躁不已。

「累了一天，去吃些東西吧？上次那間有推出新餐點，要去試試嗎？」

「賽菲羅斯請客，以慰勞我們的擔心和關心。」

「這時候你就承認你有關心和擔心他了？」

「只有這個時候。」

這是再平常不過的鬥嘴及對話，但賽菲羅斯卻幾乎難以抑制心底湧上的暴躁與怒火，男人在心裡默念著，那是他的朋友們，他唯二的朋友，最接近他的兩位戰士，也是夥伴。

「走吧，我請客。」

名為傑內西斯的那塊肉對著名為安吉爾的肉團擠弄了一處平面，賽菲羅斯猜測他是在使眼色，另一塊肉抽搐扭動了幾下，賽菲羅斯猜測他是在搖頭，隨後兩團肉走向電梯，而自己跟在後方。

連電梯裡外都遍佈著血絲和肉。

安吉爾和傑內西斯感覺一如往常，連寶條和那群沒血沒淚的研究員也是。

究竟為什麼，他的世界會變成這副模樣？

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


神羅英雄全憑記憶才將眼前風景和腦中印象連接一塊，滿地破碎肉屑取代了馬路地板，像是被搗碎的臟器組合變成了牆壁建築，在那些上面還有著不規則形狀的觸手膿包，和彷彿是孑孓放大版的不明物交纏打結在一起，綿延數尺。

他和前方兩團肉塊走過一個又一個直立高挑、抽搐跳動的條狀物，最頂端掛著一個搖搖欲墜、看似沒有瞳孔、充斥血絲的白色眼球，賽菲羅斯猜想那是路燈，而一旁空曠處有著用數個腐爛到看不出原型的肉體堆疊而成的小山，山頂處噴湧著汙濁血水，臭味可漫延至數條街。

那應該是噴水池。銀髮人想著，他們快到目的地了。

接下來的事情完全沒有半分好轉可言，賽菲羅斯頭一次無比後悔和朋友們外出用餐。

在過去，他會一路和安吉爾與傑內西斯聊天閒談，或是聯合吐槽一方又或是被吐槽，之後他們會走到餐廳最裡面的包廂點餐，安吉爾會碎念他的小狗而傑內西斯則是開始LOVELESS的布教行動，自己則會啜飲著飲料打斷他們。

但現在，賽菲羅斯低頭看著餐盤，裡面的『食物』簡直是嘔吐物加上糞便再被地下水浸泡過打撈上來的混合物，那足以破壞嗅覺的臭味能嚇跑一群魚人。

「怎麼了？不合胃口？」吃了幾口的安吉爾問，厚實的肉團裂開一處露出底下參差不齊的牙齒，裡頭有個肉條捲曲捆著被吃進去的食物，緩緩拖進深處，「要換一盤嗎？」

「安吉爾，賽菲羅斯挑食。」

「傑內西斯，所謂的挑食是像你這樣單獨把青椒和蘿蔔剃掉不吃！賽菲羅斯可沒有像你這樣。」

「我這叫去蕪存菁！還有，賽菲羅斯什麼時候吃東西不合胃口了？他根本不挑。」

傑內西斯說的沒錯，男人對於食物沒有什麼講究，速食或是手作於他而言和營養棒營養液沒有任何分別，都是攝取營養的必須動作而已。

但不代表他能吃下這該被立即火化的有毒廢棄物。

「沒什麼胃口，抱歉。」

「我叫服務生打包吧。」

「在寶條周圍待上八小時是我也吃不下，安吉爾會原諒你的，朋友。」

「別說得好像我對食物有奇怪堅持一樣！」

那兩道聲音同時說話宛如失真的警報聲混雜野獸哀鳴那般，令賽菲羅斯除了煩躁還是煩躁，要是平時他會不時插話上幾句，可眼下這片噁心黏膩和噪音汙染只讓他不停地提升忍耐程度。

賽菲羅斯坐在一把腐臭肉末組合成的椅子上，前方的餐桌也不惶多讓，整間餐廳包括內部的人依然是令人作噁的肉塊，不單單只是建築，返回大樓時銀髮人抬頭看望天空，頭頂的腥紅血色和來的時候一樣，區別不出早中晚，就連雲朵也成為一團團形容不了的黑色團狀物體。

似乎只有他一人眼中的視野是這副模樣。賽菲羅斯想到，他得去圖書館或資料室調查，縱使那裡的肉牆縫隙陰暗狹窄難以忍受。

踏過地上一整排讓人頭皮發麻的牙齒，有各式各樣的，人類的，野獸的，還有叫不出名稱的，但賽菲羅斯沒有探究的心情，他將大部分心神投入在忽視惡臭及雜音，專心在朋友的話題和閒聊上。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沙耶之歌AU  
> 沙耶！克勞德

一無所獲。

賽菲羅斯惱怒地離開狹小的資料室，他壓抑著自己的怒火不去顯現於臉上或是氣息，但那相當不容易，尤其當他碰上安吉爾的小狗，札克斯‧菲爾。

「這不是賽菲羅斯嗎？真巧！」

那靠過來的肉塊上半部被黑色尖刺硬毛覆蓋，下半部有四或五隻類似牲畜的腳，腳底有發臭的蹄，沿路流淌黑色的膿水，身後還拖著如同蠕蟲的尾巴。

「我聽說了！已經沒事了嗎？就算是英雄，但平常看你全年無休的工作，找個時間請假休息，好好充個電吧！啊對了！黃金海岸！那裡真的很棒！你可以叫公司替你安排一棟別墅，有隱私又安靜！」

相比醜惡血肉的萬物，讓神羅英雄更難以容忍的是那些被音節頻率背叛拋棄的嗓音，猶如一隻歪曲的叉子在凹凸不平不同材質的平面上畫圈旋轉，而拿著叉子的人無意義的大吼大叫。

「謝了，我會考慮。」

說完，男人立刻走開，但是札克斯跟了上來，這位年輕的SOLDIER自認和銀髮英雄熟識是朋友後便膽子有些大了。

「說到這個！我前陣子去了米迪爾！那邊的溫泉──────」

「抱歉，札克斯，我想先回去了。」

「啊？好，你不舒服嗎？要不要去醫療室──────」

「不用，我先失陪了。」

去醫療室和科學部門其實沒有什麼分別，醫療室的醫生們看見他也只會在第一時間通知寶條把他轉往科學部，而賽菲羅斯寧願泡在一池腐肉裡也不願在七十二小時內再次看見寶條。

迅速回到公寓，當然那裡沒有任何不同，值得慶幸的是賽菲羅斯不用再去忍受四面八方的噁心噪音，他踱步到窗邊，窗戶外的風景比恐怖畫家筆下的油彩還要驚悚可怖。

眼前這些並非讓銀髮人無法承受，他明白要是一般人早就陷入瘋狂而自我了斷，但經歷過五台戰爭那段一天有好幾個自殺炸彈客的日子，仔細想想，其實沒什麼不同，只不過周遭的一切和炸彈客的身體一樣，一片稀爛。

男人只猶豫了幾秒便坐上沙發，他的頭髮和大衣攤在活像人體解剖後亂拼亂湊而成的沙發上，拒絕去在乎沾上來的惡臭黏液和碎屑，賽菲羅斯闔上眼隔絕這片血肉世界，仍舊狐疑不解導致事發的源頭由來。

他最先懷疑的是寶條，但那個該被星球厭棄的人類顯然不是，寶條沒有在他身上作任何實驗，至少最近沒有，而他的助手或研究員更不可能。

鼻息間都是腐敗腥臭味，賽菲羅斯決定去沖個澡，男人退去衣物時才赫然發覺他沒有流汗，他飛快地回顧以往自己似乎真的不曾流汗過，銀髮人想起安吉爾與札克斯，那常常訓練到滿身汗的師徒，觸手和肉團差點取代了他們在賽菲羅斯記憶中的影像。

不會流汗就沒有汗臭味，如此一來，即便他不洗澡也不會有人輕易察覺，但賽菲羅斯可不打算那麼做，畢竟他還有一頭長髮要清潔。

扭開水龍頭，觸感宛如扭斷了什麼東西的關節，黑綠色的液體傾瀉而出，令人作嘔的顏色和腐蝕酸臭的味道就是他目前眼中的清水，那接近魔晃的顏色令銀髮人不禁想起幼時被丟進魔晃培養槽泡上四十八小時，而寶條只是為了測試他的魔晃耐受度。

如果沒有這股臭味就更像了，賽菲羅斯在浴室裡惱火地嘆氣，拜那些實驗所賜，他有著足夠強大的精神和身體來適應這異形般的環境。

破天荒的，他居然想感謝寶條。

那是最糟糕的沐浴經驗，堪稱得上折磨。

銀髮人沒有辦法將頭髮拿去那稱為『水』的液體底下沖洗，臭味襯托魔晃美好了許多，更令賽菲羅斯無法容忍的是平常使用的洗髮精潤髮乳變成黑色骯髒黏稠的乳狀物，使他完全不想再多看一眼。

最終男人只稍為沾濕了髮尾洗去沾到的黏液，他的胃噁心地收縮，後來賽菲羅斯放棄盥洗，淋浴曾是他放鬆身心的重要活動，但在恢復正常之前他只能強行忍耐。

他沒有流汗，似乎也沒有什麼體味，可說是不幸中的大幸，但轉念一想，幾小時的任務下來東奔西跑他應該要出些汗才是，可自銀髮人有記憶開始便不曾有過流汗的生理反應。

這正常嗎？還是單單只是他比較不容易流汗？

忽然間神羅英雄想起了那位LOVELESS教主，他的朋友之一傑內西斯彷彿也是個不怎麼會出汗的人，賽菲羅斯仔細地回想他們溜進2nd訓練室裡的時候，盡量不讓肉芽和蜈蚣腳足鑽進他的倒帶畫面。

爾後，他結束回憶，對沒有看過傑內西斯汗涔涔模樣小小地鬆了口氣，並得出只是體質因素的結論。

然而更糟的事情還在後頭。

一次救援任務中賽菲羅斯多花了一秒才辨認出人與怪物，那驚險的一秒鐘差點造成男人部隊成員的死傷，後續的任務裡也必須注意別將人當成怪物野獸一刀劈成兩半，當然這情況要是碰上人類敵人則更為棘手，銀髮人甚至需要多花些精力去記住哪些扭動肉塊是自己人，哪些是敵人。

望著那些在他眼裡完全非人樣貌的市民與士兵，賽菲羅斯的火氣以及厭惡與日俱增，每日每夜的盲目調查更是雪上加霜，男人數次差點控制不住暴怒，只能在臨界點邊緣徘徊，迴避與人群的接觸。

「朋友，你最近心情很不好啊。」

瞥了眼蠕動的活物，賽菲羅斯在心裡提醒自己對方是傑內西斯，「普通吧。」

「我跟安吉爾都看出來了，雖然你總是壓抑自己的情緒。」異形生物用樹枝般的觸手捧著一本腐爛的書，「寶條又把你關在科學部了？」

賽菲羅斯深吸一口氣，惡臭把他的煩躁又往上推了一層，「沒有，沒什麼。」

「除非我和安吉爾都產生了錯覺，否則那句『沒什麼』可是大大的有什麼。」傑內西斯見賽菲羅斯沒有回話便繼續說，「不過，既然你說沒事，就當我沒問。」

肉塊拖著沉甸甸的身體離去，銀髮人也邁開步伐走回公寓，自從那場頭痛開始到現在已經一個多月，這片血腥汙穢的世界非但沒有回復半分，連相關線索也是毫無頭緒眉目，他曾想藉著任務去趟五台，也許能有所發現，卻在某次能清楚眺望五台的高處被打碎了期望。

那片陸地與天空連成一線，昏暗紅光和爛肉臭血，此起彼落的膿泡與無法描述的組織黏膜，大地宛如被徒手撕扯開的胃袋腸道用脂肪作為黏著劑鋪散在地，附近的山岳猶如眾多屍肉堆疊而成，臭黑的湖水海洋上漂浮著奇異醜惡色彩。

這畫面令神羅圖書館收藏的地獄繪圖相形失色，賽菲羅斯揉捏著鼻梁，撇除心理上的排斥不談，眼前這些目前為止對他沒有造成過任何實質上的傷害，男人不想承認，卻不得不面對唯一說得通的解釋。

認知障礙。

在沒有外力干涉下所導致的認知障礙？賽菲羅斯清楚地記得寶條有很長一段時間沒有對他做任何侵入性實驗，那又會是什麼原因？沒有一個理由說得通。

公寓裡的床鋪和沙發座椅同樣畸形醜陋，而銀髮人早已習慣，他不覺得渴，對食物也倒盡胃口，他其實不怎需要進食，每次和安吉爾與傑內西斯去餐廳聚餐只不過是想和朋友們聊聊天，況且其他人也那麼做。

神羅英雄頓了一下，接著搖搖頭，諷刺地笑著自己二十四小時瞪著這些瘋狂畫面連思考都脫離了常規，眼下盡可能地找出解決之道才是當務之急。

瞅著帶有血絲血管的肉塊床墊，賽菲羅斯又一次地放棄了裸睡。

另一個月過去，所有事情依舊沒有變化，賽菲羅斯不禁想到這或許是永久的，也意味著男人必須沒有任何選擇地習慣這種生活，他越來越難以將友人們原本的樣貌與身旁不成人形的生物連接，他們的聲音也逐漸在銀髮人心中淡去抹滅，餘下野獸般吵雜刺耳的吼叫。

直到某一天，某一次在貧民窟裡的任務有了天旋地轉的改變。

那不是什麼特別的任務，沒有高難度的救援或是高強度的敵人，只是安吉爾等人都被外派不在米德加，大多數的2nd和3rd不是跟著他們走了就是駐守大樓或在米德加巡邏，這才輪到了賽菲羅斯。

只有幾名小兵撥給男人作為隊伍，由此可知那並不是什麼困難任務，他沒有猜錯，貧民窟裡突然多了幾隻怪物四處亂竄，半夜裡活像被什麼嚇到般見人就攻擊並逃跑，發了狂似的撞破鐵網護欄造成市民財物損失，僅此而已。

一群人在夜半時分完成任務，倒地的怪獸面部猙獰，好似見著了遠比他們還要驚悚怪異的生物，賽菲羅斯對那些死去的屍體不感興趣，他麻木地環視貧民窟，在掃視完那片血紅之後準備收隊返回。

倏地，綠色貓眼收縮了瞳孔，比其他SOLDIER還要優越的視力令他在不經意間瞥見了某樣東西，只是一霎，那東西便消失無蹤。

但神羅英雄明白那不是幻覺，即便身處於這噁心世界。

「我要再調查一下，你們先回去。」不給士兵們反應的時間，男人朝那東西快步追了上去。

那東西跑得很快，不停繞著轉角想甩掉賽菲羅斯的追蹤，但男人沒有讓那東西得逞，不費吹灰之力，銀髮人把東西堵在了一條堆滿雜物的死巷。

他等了幾秒，克制自己激動零亂的心跳，「出來吧。」

一片寧靜，賽菲羅斯盡可能的不讓自己嚇到那東西，他放柔了聲音，表現出不據有攻擊性，雖然手裡的正宗沒什麼說服力，這使他再一次慶幸還好這把老夥伴仍是原本的模樣。

「出來吧，我不會對你做什麼。」

過了半晌，一個遮蔽物後方緩緩地走出一個人，沒錯，一個活生生的人。

「你......」那個人說，「不怕我嗎？」

賽菲羅斯反射性地想笑，男人瞅著眼前的人，一個男孩，體型整整比他小了一倍，有著燦爛的金髮和蔚藍的雙眼，白皙皮膚恍若奇幻小說中的精靈那般幽幽地發出淡光，男孩的五官精美到大師級的畫師也不能完全繪製出來。

就像是誤入煉獄裡的夢幻仙子，像是銀髮英雄不曾閱讀過的童書裡出現的聖潔天使，恰似顆閃亮恆星降臨在這黑暗腐朽之地。

兩個多月的時間不算長，但浸泡在腐臭扭曲的肉塊裡每一分鐘都顯得無比漫長，賽菲羅斯恍惚地想到他好久沒有和人正常對話，也好久沒有遇見一個正常的人了。

「我應該要怕你嗎？」

對方眨眨眼睛，金色與藍色集中在那孩子身上，像極了藍天太陽，「恩......很多都......看到我就跑。」

綠眼花了幾秒觀察男孩，那孩子上半身穿著白襯衫，下身是深藍色七分褲並露出一節小腿，腳上是一雙舊短靴，沒有其餘的裝飾品，整個人散發著純真與潔淨。

沒有人看到這孩子會轉身就跑，走上前去搭話給糖摸頭孩比較有可能。

同樣的，這樣的孩子不會在半夜三更裡在犯罪率極高的貧民窟隻身遊蕩，「是你去嚇那些怪物？」

孩子點頭，「我只是覺得......好玩。」

金髮人委屈的表情讓賽菲羅斯感到好笑又可愛，他想要多問幾句，想要和對方多說些話，然而一旁的聲響卻硬生生中斷兩人的談話。

那是個醉漢，貧民窟裡最不缺的東西。

「唔，我該走了。」

暴怒及殺氣直衝腦門，賽菲羅斯舉起了正宗想將那醉醺醺的市民大卸八塊，但男孩匆匆離去的身影提醒男人更重要的事。

「等等！我有些事想問你，明天這個時間在這裡會合可以嗎？」

那人轉過身，金髮在空中柔軟搖晃，雙眼明亮，「......好。」

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙耶之歌AU  
> 沙耶！克勞德

隔日，坐立難安地度過白天，賽菲羅斯提前兩個小時抵達和男孩約定的地方，為此他翹掉了和拉札德與總裁的會議，將手機孤伶伶地留在公寓任由幾十通簡訊和未接來電無人回覆。

他不想讓自己感覺太急不可耐，平時壓抑情緒成自然的習慣卻在此時打破慣例，男人幾乎要原地來回踱步，只希望那孩子記得約定。

強迫自己冷靜下來後，銀髮人開始仔細回想與男孩相遇的細節，矛盾奇怪的地方不一會便被神羅英雄注意到，其中最值得研究的就是貧民窟怪物被他嚇跑這件事。

賽菲羅斯對貧民窟居民會雇用傭兵或使用自製防身物品來趕走怪獸有所耳聞，但絕大多時候都是神羅公司派兵解決，若得不到公司幫助才自行另尋方法。

不過，昨晚怪物那驚恐面貌，男人也不曾在被巴哈姆特嚇跑的路行鳥上看過。

無論怎麼解釋，那孩子絕不會是普通人，或是人類。

突然間，賽菲羅斯感知到有東西緩緩接近，他撇過頭看去，發現男孩從牆後露出半顆金色腦袋，一雙藍眼盯著他瞧。

「你好......」

這害臊的打招呼點亮了賽菲羅斯這兩個多月的陰暗心情，銀髮人唇角彎起柔軟的弧度，「你來了。」

男孩從牆後走出並向賽菲羅斯靠近幾步，「你想要問我什麼？」

「先從認識彼此開始吧，我叫賽菲羅斯，神羅的1st SOLDIER。」

「我知道你，你很常出現在電視上。」孩子點點頭，「我叫克勞德。」

太陽藍天白雲，那是賽菲羅斯幾乎要忘記的景色，卻在眼前的人身上一覽無遺，「很高興認識你。」

神羅英雄伸出手做出握手的手勢，克勞德看了看，猶豫地將自己的手握上去。

就算隔著一層皮手套，但那溫度及觸感確實是人類的手，「你......最近才來到米德加？」

對方頷首，「一個星期前到的。」

「我能問你來訪的目地嗎？」

「聽媽媽說這裡很大很繁榮，所以來看看。」

「媽媽？」賽菲羅斯咀嚼著這令他失落又思念的字眼，「你的母親和你一起來的？」

克勞德搖搖頭，金髮俏皮地晃動，「媽媽他......待在家。」

莫名的斷句讓銀髮人在媽媽二字上做了個註記，「你都是這時間出門？你目前住在貧民窟裡？」

「白天沒辦法出來，被看到會很麻煩。」孩子歪著腦袋說，「現在算是住在這裡吧，不過我都找沒人的地方。」他指著某個方向，那個位置是貧民窟怪物較常聚集的地點。

只能晚上出沒，不能被看到，怪物看到他會被嚇跑，賽菲羅斯對於眼前的人心裡有了答案，「你不是人類，對吧？」

對方再次頷首，「可是在你眼裡我好像是個......人，沒錯吧？」

輪到賽菲羅斯點頭，「這也是我想問你的事情。」

隨後，神羅英雄簡短地對克勞德說明原由，男孩清澈的藍眸倒映著賽菲羅斯的身影，男人突然感到一陣沒由來的滿足。

「恩......你的腦部神經......」克勞德湊近他，盯著賽菲羅斯猛看猛瞧了一陣，「唔......我不是很確定，我有幾個猜想，但是要花一點時間。」

一股隱約的清新味道在賽菲羅斯鼻下散去，在充滿惡臭的世界裡那味道根本是救贖，「你會在米德加待很久嗎？」

「會待上一段時間，米德加很大，有很多地方可以去。」

「有去過神羅大樓嗎？」

「是那棟很高的建築嗎？」克勞德臉上有著興奮，「沒有，但我一直想進去看看！」

又一次地，銀髮人被對方的單純可愛逗笑，「我就住在那棟大樓裡，過兩天帶你進去看看，怎麼樣？」兩天後他剛好有個空檔，有一個晚上的時間能和克勞德說話。

「好！」男孩靦腆地笑。

  
  
  
  
  
  
賽菲羅斯回到公司，回想著稍早與克勞德的談話心情便莫名的愉悅，他其實還想和男孩多聊一點，但那地方雖然位置偏僻但並非沒有路人經過，只能暫且道別。

走進電梯，血肉交錯的四周此刻影響不了男人的心緒，神羅英雄此時心裡盤算的全是兩天後的約定。

必須避開攝影機、守衛、熱感應和其他可能會觸動警報的閘門，那不難，以前和安吉爾與傑內西斯偷溜出去時有發現不少漏洞，可更棘手的是大樓內無處不在的監視器和巡邏兵，還有走出科學部門的寶條以及研究人員。

科學部帶來的麻煩是其他的幾百倍，銀髮人瞇著眼沉思，卻突然被一團硬黑刺毛覆蓋的肉塊擋住去路。

「你去哪了？賽菲羅斯。」是札克斯，「拉札德一直在找你！你沒帶手機跑哪去了？總裁因為你放他鴿子很不高興，拉札德差點被懲處！」

黑色肉團抖了一下，身出黑紅色的觸手放在賽菲羅斯的上臂，「雖然看你翹班是挺有趣的，不過，你最近真的沒事嗎？安吉爾和傑內西斯還有我都覺得你怪怪的。」

貓眼綠瞳瞪著手臂上的黏膩觸手，噁心感從腹部提升到胸口。

冰冷的，醜陋的。

「賽菲羅斯？」

神羅英雄閉了閉眼，「抱歉，是我的錯，我會向拉札德和總裁道歉。」

「比起那個，你真的沒事嗎？」

「恩，我沒事。」

札克斯又和他閒話家常了一段時間，期間陣陣飄來的臭味令賽菲羅斯分心地想念克勞德身上的清香，握手時的溫度。

儘管知曉對方不是人類，但賽菲羅斯依舊忍不住期待與金髮人的會面。

  
  
  
  
  
  


克勞德來訪的當天早上，賽菲羅斯如往常般維持作息，縱使現在『普通』與『平常』於他而言早已陌生遙遠。

「我必須給出我的肯定與讚美。」爬滿蛆蟲的書本在如同節肢動物腳足的觸手裡翻閱，「對賽菲羅斯。」

一旁的臃腫肉塊急促收縮了一下，「這不是什麼值得慶祝的事！只能說沒有處罰就夠幸運了！話說回來，賽菲羅斯！我知道你也會想喘口氣，不過下次至少挑個恰當的時間吧！」

想出去散散心。這是賽菲羅斯給出的翹掉會議的理由。

「不過貧民窟的夜晚很熱鬧喔！會想要那個時間去看看也是人之常情吧！」黑毛肉塊抽動著吞食面前的腐臭食物，開闔的大嘴邊溢出綠色濃稠液體，一片腥臭。

「注意你的用餐禮儀，札克斯。」

「呃，抱歉。」黑毛肉塊吐出上頭佈滿獠牙的舌頭舔去嘴邊黏液。

「反正沒人受罰，還順便看到海德格那蠢貨的白癡表情，值得了！」

「傑內西斯，別鼓吹賽菲羅斯翹班！」

「我什麼都沒說。」

「但你心裡那麼想！札克斯你也是！絕對不准翹班！」

「我沒有翹班過！」

「那你最好保持下去！否則就算拉札德沒有懲處你，但我一定會！」

混亂噪音如千軍萬馬奔騰般環繞著神羅英雄，這對他增強的聽力而言無疑是個酷刑，他想遠離這些形象扭曲的異形生物，這些他幾乎要忘記原本長相的朋友們。

不知道克勞德現在在做什麼？會在睡覺嗎？他需要睡眠嗎？需要進食嗎？晚上見面時得好好的問問他。賽菲羅斯瞅著三團讓人作嘔的非人活物，面不改色地想著。

「──────我可沒胡說，不信你問賽菲羅斯！」

一時間畸形肉塊們轉動它們的眼球瞪向銀髮人，那些坑坑疤疤的凹洞裡頭有著密密麻麻、大小不一、讓人渾身發毛的眼珠子。

賽菲羅斯扯出一個他依稀記得的微笑，「就像安吉爾說的那樣。」

爾後，肉塊生物們繼續用尖叫和呻吟進行它們的談話，神羅英雄垂著眼，『朋友』這個字詞在他腦海裡漸漸鏽蝕得看不清輪廓，糊成了一團，就好像它們現在的樣子。

忽然一絲歉意湧了上來，賽菲羅斯想到是自己因為不明原因導致看到的世界變了，而不是這些友人，他用力提醒著自己，縱使於事無補，但並肩作戰的回憶或多或少起了作用。

他再次抑制住逐日增加的作噁厭惡，回應肉塊們的問題與對話。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙耶之歌AU  
> 沙耶！克勞德

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章比較短

當晚，賽菲羅斯以仍有書面報告待完成為由婉拒札克斯所有邀約，他發現越來越難以用溫和方式來應對肉塊們，每當那些滲著臭氣與黏液的有機物靠近他，男人胸腔裡日月累積的暴怒與鄙視便會往外掙扎咆哮，盡每一分氣力怒吼著殺意。

殺了他們。賽菲羅斯又想，可那些是他的朋友。

安吉爾平常絮絮叨叨的SOLDIER希望及夢想此時跳進了銀髮人的腦海，恍如空蕩山洞裡似觸碰壁的風聲敲擊著賽菲羅斯的理智，煩躁卻足以醒腦。

賽菲羅斯，神羅1st SOLDIER，戰爭英雄，五台惡魔。他默念三次。

時間差不多了，男人站起身走出公寓準備去接克勞德，扎克斯這時間不是在哪裡的酒吧就是在貧民窟，安吉爾和傑內西斯有任務不在米德加，他不必煩心走出門就被攔下問東問西，只需專心避開神羅員工即可。

踏出公寓後他忽然停下腳步，自從所見萬物異化變形後賽菲羅斯沒有正眼瞧過公寓前的走道，這條必經之路也同樣地佈滿膨脹血管肉牆，好似在活著震動的腸道裡，等著被消化被侵蝕，坐以待斃。

這讓神羅英雄爆出一股拿起正宗切開腸壁逃出生天的衝動，男人握緊左手才發現正宗不在身旁，也赫然想起他該走了。

畢竟遲到不是什麼好印象。

  
  
  
  


男孩發亮的雙眼及紅潤的面頰須臾間沖散了賽菲羅斯肋骨之下的憤怒，對方悅耳的嗓音和柔美的嘴唇能抵過百貨商店裡最華美的裝飾品，透著幽光的皮膚則能讓圓盤上所有瓦斯燈失去亮度。

這孩子是賽菲羅斯眼中最美麗的生靈，不管是認知變異前還是變異後。

他們從最隱密的倉庫通道往內走，那裡的監視器因為修繕人員怠忽職守始終是損壞狀態，克勞德好奇地東張西望，探頭探腦的可愛模樣像極了路行鳥。

乘上貨梯，賽菲羅斯領著克勞德來到展覽樓層，男人用雷魔法癱瘓了附近的攝影機，他相信以神羅的財力負擔得起這點損失。

「啊！宇宙開發部門......你們在研究把人送進宇宙？」克勞德像個第一次來遊樂園的孩子，「原來還要搭這種飛船嗎？有成功嗎？」

「沒有，在一次火箭試射失敗後計畫就擱置了，神羅也沒有繼續的意願。」

金髮男孩歪著頭可惜地說，「真可惜......為什麼不願意呢？」

「因為目前神羅將全部資源投入尋找應許之地，自然不會花心力在已經失敗的計畫上。」

「尋找應許之地？」

銀髮人望著孩子滿臉疑問，嘴角淺笑，「我們等一下再討論，展覽室之後我帶你去看。」

  
  


克勞德抱著疑問移動到武器研發部門，皺眉盯著那些奇形怪狀兵器，「這些是用在戰場上的武器？」

「多數時候投入在巡邏或輔助。」賽菲羅斯走近對方，清甜香味如涓涓清泉，他發現克勞德的身高只到他的胸膛，而他能清楚地瞧見對方頭頂髮旋，「戰場上這種東西只能當絆腳廢鐵，沒有用處。」

金髮人繼續觀看展覽室內其餘展物，他在一輛重型機車前多留了一會，對著帕爾默、斯卡雷特以及海德格的投影顰眉，接著走回賽菲羅斯身旁。

「好了嗎？」男人微笑。

孩子點點頭，「雖然奇怪的地方不少，但收穫很多。」

「怎麼說？」

「恩......比方說，你們更願意將珍貴資源放在殺傷性武器上。」

男人忍俊不禁，「你說得對，還有呢？」

「那個應許之地......你要讓我看什麼？」

片刻後，他們來到全息投影放映室，「雖然只是無聊的宣傳廣告，不過也算是神羅的一部分，你隨便看看就好，等一下還要去別的地方。」賽菲羅斯走到放映室中央按了幾下，調出這間公司哄騙大眾的宣傳伎倆。

他知道接下來會出現什麼，完全不屑那譁眾取寵的特效畫面，他只想看克勞德的反應，並希望對方不會感到無聊。

但下一秒，那些本該讓他鄙夷的投影沒有出現，也沒有那煩躁的解說聲，放映室一整間的血肉牆壁眨眼間被著火的街道取代，賽菲羅斯被突然迎面撲來的燒灼熱氣刺得瞪大雙眼，這感覺太過於真實，比模擬訓練室更甚。

環顧四周，火焰覆蓋了每一處表面，這燃燒的城市貌似是米德加，火炎的舌頭無法抵擋地吞噬人類文明，燒乾了海洋，燒盡了山林，世界在無盡大火之中消失殆盡，連最渺小的微生細菌也無一倖免。

神羅英雄愣愣地望著這片火海，熱浪如龍捲裹住了他，銀髮在背後飄揚，有什麼從小腹往上攀爬蔓延至四肢胸膛，那份異樣的刺激比烈火還灼熱，比冰山還刺骨，男人微微顫抖著，不為這驟降的幻覺而恐懼，更不為這真實而惶恐。

他對這瑰麗絢爛的大地深刻地著迷，對竄入天際的火光不由自主地讚嘆。

燃燒的風火吹著灰燼堆疊在他腳邊，熱流划過指縫，銀髮人喊得出名字的事物在祝融的洗禮下失去形體，化作粉塵，不復存在。

轉過身，賽菲羅斯發現克勞德站在他的身後，那小小的身軀和他一樣在大火中站得筆直，火焰紅光將男孩的側臉照得艷麗，金髮被印襯得輝煌，藍眼如星辰般點點閃爍。

大火之後的世界只剩荒蕪、賽菲羅斯還有克勞德。

真美。銀髮人凝視著克勞德那鑲了金色光圈的輪廓體態想到。真是太完美了。

『生活中總有些東西會讓你一見鍾情』

很久很久以前，賽菲羅斯在一本被研究員私自攜帶、寶條嚴重睥睨批判的童書裡讀到過，他想，那句話說的就是這個時候。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙耶之歌AU  
> 沙耶！克勞德

「呃……剛才最後那裡……」

賽菲羅斯回過神，見到克勞德皺著好看眉毛瞪著結束放映的控制台，男人環視周遭，還是那片惡臭血腥，「神羅展現給一般市民的願景，找到應許之地後會在那裡開墾成為新天地。」

男孩做出一個奇怪表情，「新天地……是指這間公司打算以後搬到那裡住嗎？」

「他們確實那麼打算。」

「唔……做不到的吧……他們以為應許之地是可以住的地方？」

綠眼凝望對方半秒，「你知道應許之地在哪？」

「來到這裡的時候有稍微了解一下。」金髮孩子歪著腦袋說，「雖然書本有記載，但有些東西沒有寫在書裡，所以我直接去看了。」

「直接看？」

「就像你們用電腦讀取資料那樣。」克勞德指著腳下，「我找到這顆星球的精神，呃……還是應該說靈魂……總之，我和它聊了一下，感覺挺膽小的。」他繼續說，「我碰了一下它，就是你們說的生命之河，裡面有好多從很久以前留下的知識和資訊，也包括了應許之地和賽特拉。恩……還有一位曾經的訪客。」

聽起來和恐怖組織雪崩及星命學家成天掛在嘴上的理論頗為相近，而這孩子竟然能透過接觸的方式直接獲得情報。賽菲羅斯暗暗思忖，眼前的人不但不是人類，還是智慧整整高出人類好幾節的存在。

「那麼，應許之地是個什麼樣的地方？」銀髮人其實對這神話般的地方沒有太大的興趣，他只當是神羅為了錢財資源而許下的不切實際願望，但他免不了好奇。

「不是地方，是生命之河。」克勞德淺淺地笑，「不過，生命之河在某種程度上確實有著實現願望的能力，如果你的思念足夠強烈。」

賽菲羅斯挑眉，「假設有人希望變得強大或富有呢？」男人想像著神羅總裁那張嘴臉。

「就像剛才說的，精神和思念夠強烈的話。」

須臾，兩人相視而笑，賽菲羅斯不禁好奇，要是神羅高層幹部知道費盡心血尋找的應許之地只是條河流而不是他們口中的物資豐饒土地，那些人會有什麼表情。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「你說有一位曾經的訪客，是指以前有外來生物造訪星球？」

「對，相當久遠以前，這顆星球不怎麼喜歡那位客人。」

二人來到昏暗的訓練室，神羅英雄知道使用訓練室會留下紀錄，但他已經想好了說詞。

「為什麼？難道那客人鳩佔鵲巢？」

「恩……應該吧，不過那個訪客讓我想到以前一個朋友。」

一邊按著 遍佈暗紅黏膜的 手機開啟訓練室，賽菲羅斯邊問，「怎樣的朋友？」

「之前見了幾次後就沒在遇見它。」克勞德蹲坐地板，「它喜歡旅行，碰到它的時候都會說一些其他星星和星球的事給我聽，最後一次見時它說要往這邊來。」金髮人垂下眼，「不知道它怎麼樣了……」

按鍵上的手指停在啟動鈕上，賽菲羅斯瞧著心情有些低落的男孩，他想抬起手摸摸孩子蓬鬆的頭髮，想摟住金髮人的肩膀在他耳邊輕聲安慰，想將克勞德揉進懷裡親吻對方的鬢角、臉頰、額頭、鼻梁、嘴唇。

賽菲羅斯想把克勞德按在牆上，讓他的雙腿開到不能再開毫無保留地接納容納自己，而他會用最兇狠的力道來昇華克勞德的純潔美麗。

身體有某個地方無法忽視地蓬勃脹大，銀髮人連忙背過身去，他明白那是什麼，在實驗室長大的日子裡寶條沒少在關於他的繁殖方面花費心力，那些過程到現在依舊令賽菲羅斯作嘔至極，以至於他對於性行為的反應不是寡淡就是無聊。

傑內西斯笑過他這種苦行僧般清心寡慾的禁慾生活，連札克斯都時不時建議他去找個對象，安吉爾沒有特別說什麼卻也贊同他應該有個交往伴侶。

「賽菲羅斯？」

按下啟動鍵，神羅英雄深深地吸了一口氣來控制來自下腹的躁動，他感謝身上的皮製大衣遮蓋住他的褲襠，爾後往旁走了兩步，向克勞德展示模擬出朱農港的訓練室。

「SOLDIER平常會用訓練室來模擬敵人環境，透過這種方式來訓練學習。」

金髮人跳上朱農大砲，腳步細碎靈巧，男孩視線眺望遠方的天海一線，白皙臉龐被晚霞照得溫暖。

「什麼地方都可以模擬嗎？」孩子開心地說。

「絕大部分的區都能模擬。」男人勾起唇角，「說不定連你的家鄉也行。」

「我的家鄉……應該不行……」

「可以試試看。」賽菲羅斯拿出手機，「你說你的母親在家，那是什麼地方？」

「他在尼布爾海姆。」

一個沒怎麼聽過的地方。賽菲羅斯尋找著清單，意外地在選單最底層發現這個名字，調出影像後，果不其然，是個普通的鄉下小鎮。

「唔……外面原來是長這樣嗎？啊！是媽媽住的房子！」克勞德跑到一棟房子前面往內瞧，「沒錯！是這間！」

望著孩子的反應，賽菲羅斯忽然想起先前提到那位星球不歡迎的訪客，「克勞德，你……從哪裡來的？」

「恩……離這裡大概……非常遠的地方。」克勞德伸手指著滿天星光，「有點類似那樣。」

那證實了賽菲羅斯的猜想，「別的星球？還是你跟那位朋友一樣一直在旅行？」

「都不是。」孩子搖搖頭，「恩……能借我一下手機嗎？我想試試看能不能調出來。」

訓練室的模擬程式都是固定的，賽菲羅斯還沒見過有誰只靠一隻手機改寫程式，過了片晌，尼布爾海姆的景觀剎那間轉換成深沉黑暗，銀髮人發現腳下變成了幽深海水，空間裡唯一的照明只有中央一團神似星系、沒有形體的光球。

想當然的，膿泡肉塊並沒有因此而消失。

「因為這程式的展示有限，最多只能這樣。」克勞德將手機還給賽菲羅斯，「實際上有很多東西沒辦法給你看，因為模擬不出那些東西和顏色。」

瞅著那團星系，賽菲羅斯沒有太驚訝，「你的那位『母親』是人類？」

「恩，因為我是被他引導來這裡又被他教了很多，他說我可以叫他媽媽。」

「我猜他不是去外太空引導你的？」

「 不是，他在他的房子裡打開了蟲洞，我不曉得他是怎麼做的，但我想來這裡看看，所以就過來了。」

銀髮人小小驚訝一會，這位女性的才智足以和加斯特一較高下，更有可能勝過賽菲羅斯所承認的天才。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
訓練室維持著這片深不可測景色，兩人摸到了牆壁席地而坐，彼此之間隔了賽菲羅斯一個上臂的距離，男人對此有些遺憾。

「你的情況……我還需要一些時間……」克勞德懷有歉意地說，「很抱歉，我還沒有弄清楚……」

「沒關係，我差不多習慣了。」這不算謊話。男人又說，「而且我……很享受和你說話。」

克勞德展露笑顏，靦腆羞澀如雲層縫隙間不小心探頭的陽光，「除了媽媽之外，你是第一個沒有被我嚇走和我說話的人。」

賽菲羅斯也笑了，和這孩子說話他前所未有地放鬆，他放縱自己沉浸在對方的體香裡，四周的昏暗減低了血肉的可視性，沒有刺耳可怖的尖叫和詭異拖行聲，也無虛應付那些無法描述原型的朋友們。

他希望這時刻能夠持續，永遠。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙耶之歌AU  
> 沙耶！克勞德

他們聊了很多，從克勞德踏上這塊大地所見所聞全部聊了一遍，賽菲羅斯得知男孩和他一樣不怎麼需要睡眠，但需要進食，目前居無定所，通常只為了捕食而移動，偶而因為好玩會跑去嚇唬一些怪物以及貧民窟醉漢。

「有一次，有個地下水道工人工作中偷懶，我從背後嚇他。」克勞德掩嘴咯咯笑地說，「他一邊叫一邊跑，最後掉進污水池，我笑了好久！」

一座城市裡或多或少都有些鬼故事和都市傳說，賽菲羅斯猜想近期聽來的傳聞有多少是關於克勞德的。

「唔……我差不多該走了。」

男人蹙眉拿出手機一瞧，現在是凌晨三點左右，幽暗的訓練室裡察覺不了時間的流逝，銀髮人無比怨恨不得不和克勞德分離的時候，這意味著他必須回到那個該被付之一炬的現實。

憑什麼他得忍受那些該被抹消的萬物而和克勞德分開？

「我送你回去。」這樣就能和克勞德多在一起一些。

「沒關係，我認得路。況且你該趁工作之前休息一下，呃......盡量休息……」

賽菲羅斯將訓練室結束模擬，「我不容易累，也不太需要睡眠，所以沒關係。」

金髮人一雙藍澄澄眼睛盯著他瞧了一陣，清澈的眼瞳裡盪漾著某種思緒，最終孩子點點頭說，「好。」

清晨時分沒有太多員工，尚在輪班的職員個個打著呵欠等待下班，沒有多餘精力注意工作場合是否多了個人或非人。

暗紅色的天空看不出太陽是否恪盡職守，賽菲羅斯不關心也不在乎那些，他將自己的手機遞給克勞德，「這個給你。」並在對方接過時說，「其他號碼我都清除了，我拿到新手機時會先打給你，之後連絡會方便些。」

孩子將手機牢牢竄在手裡，無瑕的臉蛋鋪上一層淺淡的粉嫩，「下次見。」

  
  
  
  


金髮人美好的身影才從視野內消失，賽菲羅斯已經開始想念對方，他將自己拖回公寓，回到那已經不能稱之為能住人的居所，男人闔上眼，絢麗璀璨的火紅美景立刻在腦中展開，銀髮人開始有些欲罷不能，他知道他能做到，他只要抬起手，一個簡單的動作就能實現。

半晌後他睜開眼，選擇坐到沙發上等待工作時間到來。

克勞德還沒有逛完整棟大樓，那孩子對其他地方同樣抱有高度好奇，況且對方似乎挺喜歡這棟建築，賽菲羅斯不想壞了男孩的期待。

尤其是這間公寓，賽菲羅斯想看到克勞德在這裡活動，特別是床上。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「手機摔碎所以連號碼跟著換了？」肉塊搔著黑色硬毛，尾巴左右擺動，「原來你昨晚出去了嗎？早知道我就打給你了！昨天發現一間新開的酒吧，感覺很不錯！等安吉爾他們回來我們可以一起去！」

神羅英雄將自己的舊號碼輸入通訊錄，並在名稱那欄填入三個底線，「恩……」

旁邊的異常生物沒察覺到男人的敷衍，用反胃的聲音繼續說，「不過很奇怪，明明大樓沒有被入侵的跡象，但訓練室附近樓層的監視器都壞了。啊！說到這個，賽菲羅斯，你昨晚有使用訓練室？」

「睡不著所以去活動一下。」

「那你有聞到什麼嗎？上午康賽爾他們說裡面好像有一點類似屍臭的味道，我說不會是死老鼠吧！可訓練室怎麼會有死老鼠！而且康賽爾他們尋過一遍也沒看到什麼死掉的小動物。」肉塊又搔了搔毛髮，「不過通風一打開味道就不見了，所以我想可能是別的地方有老鼠死掉味道跑進來吧！而且──────你在傳簡訊給安吉爾他們嗎？他們應該已經知道你換號碼的事情了。」

「沒有。」賽菲羅斯將訊息發送給克勞德，「只是一些任務的事情。」

  
  
  
  
  


任務執行起來越來越不容易，當然，這跟賽菲羅斯的實力無關。

眾所周知，神羅英雄在任務中冷靜、果決，會將強大的敵人留給自己，較為弱小的則留給隊友和部下，有責任感，必要時也會護短。

那樣的形象深植所有人心中，自然也不會在第一時間發覺銀髮英雄急躁狠絕的先行消滅敵人，冷酷的與屬下零接觸，渾身圍繞著濃厚鬼氣。

然而次數一多，時間一過，總有人察覺不對勁，比如最接近他的1st SOLDIER們。

「──────我用安吉爾的話去回他，但康賽爾卻說我胡說八道！安吉爾你聽聽！康賽爾說你胡說八道喔！我明明用了兩倍的專注力來完成任務，你也在現場的！要幫我作證啊安吉爾！」

「說到專注力。」那聲音失真沙啞，「某個人很明顯在想別的事情。」

「啊？誰啊？」這聲音高亢得令人厭惡。

「賽菲羅斯？任務出了什麼問題嗎？從剛才你就一直看手機。」而這聲音渾濁又濃厚，勘比數十人一齊嘔吐那般。

「賽菲羅斯？有聽到嗎？」那該死的聲音又問了一次。

男人抬起眼，從膩煩到麻痺到厭憎，賽菲羅斯回瞪那些蜂巢坑洞裡的眼球，將輕蔑嘲諷的話語憋了回去，「沒什麼。」

「這句話聽很多遍了，換一個。」肉塊翻著黏稠的書說。

「賽菲羅斯，即使你沒有說，但我們都有感覺到。」肥碩的肉塊說，「總覺得這陣子你心不在焉，就算聚在一起也是……我說不上來，但傑內西斯說你……」

「活像看透並思考人生然後得出退隱深山是唯一選項的厭世中年人。」

「恩？上次不是說是需要人安慰的被失戀的過氣英雄嗎？」

「安靜！你們兩個！」痴肥肉塊又說，「總之，我們都覺得你怪怪的，有什麼問題儘管說吧！別自己憋在心裡。」

一時間餐桌安靜下來，賽菲羅斯一雙綠眼在三座形狀詭譎迥異的肉團間來回掃蕩，其中一個肉塊還甩著不受控的尾巴。

真噁心。神羅英雄毫不留情地想。

「失陪了。」男人站起身，頭也不回的大步離去，將那些試著喊住他的異形們拋在腦後。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
手指靈活地敲打手機鍵盤，賽菲羅斯眉頭微蹙地盯著手機螢幕，距離克勞德上一次回覆訊息已過了三十分鐘，他焦躁地踏步，預備再過七秒就衝出大樓到貧民窟去找金髮人。

不過簡訊提示聲阻止了他。

＿＿＿：抱歉，剛剛在忙。

S：發生什麼事？有人看見你了？你安全嗎？

＿＿＿：我沒事，我在吃飯。

那是個普通到沒人會去特別注意的字眼，落在賽菲羅斯眼裡也是平凡無奇，但只要和克勞德牽扯上無論再鎖碎的事都會完全不同。

S：沒事就好。吃了什麼？

＿＿＿：我自己弄的食物，巷子裡抓到的。

S：有被看到嗎？需要食物我可以幫忙。

＿＿＿：沒有，我很小心，我可以照顧自己。

幾封簡訊過去後銀髮人放下手機走到能鳥瞰整座肉瘤城市的窗邊，他知道不可能，但雙眼仍不由自主地尋找克勞德那柔美的金髮和優美的小腿，賽菲羅斯對這關不住自己卻必須強迫待著的惡臭牢籠感到沮喪狂怒，只有他自己知道對男孩的渴求是何等強烈，劇烈到足以用毀滅一切作為代價來換與克勞德的相伴。

他慢條斯理地回到住所，決定下次邀請克勞德參觀自己的公寓。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

遠離人群的感覺好多了，至少不用再忍受那些讓他想發動三級火焰魔法的噪音。

他早該這麼做的，擺脫煩人纏人自稱朋友的肉塊們後多了幾分清靜，神羅英雄能夠將全部心神放在與克勞德的相處上，工作一結束便直徑前往貧民窟，對四面八方傳來的尖聲嚎叫充耳不聞，在凝膠軟爛的身軀爬到他前方時率先閃身離去。

當戰爭英雄幾乎與同袍斷絕社交聯繫，避開大眾視線並在非工作時間於神羅大樓內消失無蹤，加上與1st SOLDIER貌似關係不同以往，很快就流出好幾個版本的傳聞。

與同僚內鬨、對公司不滿、罷工預謀或是私下幽會，各種流言蜚語促使1st SOLDIER安吉爾‧修雷某一天下午找上賽菲羅斯並堵住後者去路，肥碩腫塊塞滿銀髮人的視線，這使得男人極為不悅。

「賽菲羅斯，你到底怎麼回事？」肉色物體繃緊那身毫無曲線可言的肌肉，「除了任務，你完全不理會任何人！不說話不溝通，你如果想保有隱私自己一人獨處我尊重你，但是你好歹回應一下拉札德和傑內西斯！」肉塊繼續說，「發生什麼事了？是寶條嗎？賽菲羅斯，我知道你一向不擅長表達，但別將我們拒於門外！我們是你的朋友！」

「讓開。」

肉塊停頓一下，「賽菲羅斯？」

「我不需要向你解釋，別礙事。」

說完，賽菲羅斯繞過看似發愣的肥胖生物走遠，不久後，另一名有著眾多肉芽、觸手細長的同類蠕動至它身旁，低聲耳語。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


妨礙他去見克勞德只能用死罪來形容，罪無可恕。

賽菲羅斯邁開長腿，他不能引起太多注意，因為那很有可能將不應該的眼睛引到克勞德身上，將那孩子暴露在極端的危險下。

那是絕對不被允許的事，即便是用賽菲羅斯自身的性命或存在來作為要脅，男人無法容許那樣的事情發生。

加快腳步，心情隨著與克勞德的距離縮短而雀躍，男人在血色天空下的屋頂間跳躍，他的身型高大卻能來去如鬼魅，消失無痕，腳底下的愚笨肉塊不會發覺到銀髮人的行動。

拐彎側身，俯身閃過突出鐵架，貧民窟的崎嶇地形成了他們私下會面的絕佳場所，賽菲羅斯毫無怨言地踩踏在黏膩軟爛的道路上，克勞德就在轉角處等著他，只要一這麼想，神羅英雄的唇角便會不自覺地上揚。

到達目的地後，他看見金色的孩子手裡正捧著什麼，一點一點地往嘴裡塞，那東西如果凍般晶瑩剔透，在克勞德指間被輕輕地捏著，軟質果肉沾濕了男孩的下唇，在對方嘴角附近留下了引人遐想的痕跡。

下腹再次灼熱起來，賽菲羅斯抿著唇，不動聲色地走上前去，「在吃消夜？」

「唔！」克勞德抬手擦了擦嘴邊，模樣有些窘迫，「只是一些剩菜。」

「你有地方保存？」銀髮人盯著男孩濕潤的雙唇，隱隱聞到一股甜香，那不是克勞德身上的氣味，賽菲羅斯猜是對方手裡的食物。

「這處理過的不容易壞，而且分量不多，每次很快就吃完了。」

賽菲羅斯傾身向前，順著甜味靠向克勞德懷裡的食物，「好香。」

金髮人眨了眨眼，看了看手裡的膠質物體後望向賽菲羅斯，食指與姆指拎起一小塊凝凍，「要吃吃看嗎？」

那坨可疑卻晶亮的軟凍沒有讓賽菲羅斯猶豫半秒，男人的嘴唇湊近了克勞德的指頭，張嘴伸舌，微微露出整齊的牙齒輕柔地咬上眼前的獵物，舌頭舔上香甜四溢的彈牙晶體，擦過克勞德的指尖叼走了整塊含進嘴裡，頓時間，甘甜美味在銀髮人嘴裡擴張拓展，盈滿了他的齒間與舌下，滋潤了喉嚨及食道。

這是不曾嚐過的佳餚，賽菲羅斯用臼齒和犬齒撕咬著那塊果凍，咬碎的瞬間汁液撲上他的上顎，在那裡抹上一片難忘的痕跡，銀髮人緩慢地咀嚼，肉碎混著汁水拍打著貝齒牙齦，鮮美可口的味道令他捨不得吞嚥，留在嘴裡多品嚐一番。

「好吃嗎？」克勞德眨著藍眼問。

一抹微笑在賽菲羅斯臉上溫柔地展現，「色香味俱佳，你有著很棒的烹飪技術。」

孩子的嫩白面頰浮現淺淡緋紅，「唔……只是稍微泡了一下……」接著又說，「恩……如果你喜歡的話，我可以替你留一些。」

「謝謝，我很期待。」

這句話讓克勞德的臉更加紅潤，「連媽媽都沒有和我一起吃飯過，你還是第一個。」

滿足與成就感席捲了賽菲羅斯，對於獨佔男孩的生活種種令他有股無上的喜悅及幸福，他用最自然的方式挪動自己接近克勞德，清楚地瞧見對方的眼睫毛並發現那些是金色的。

「如果你願意的話，以後我們可以一起用餐。」

「真的可以嗎？」緊接著克勞德不確地說，「但是這些是……呃……你不介意的話……」

「不要緊。」賽菲羅斯立刻消除克勞德的疑慮，毫無疑問地知道他剛才吃的是什麼，「比起那些，你的安危更重要。」

「我都挑落單的，不會有人看到。」

賽菲羅斯瞅著那純真的面孔，半晌後吐出他最憂心的問題，「抱歉，但是我沒辦法不去擔心你。」

「咦？」

「你不在我視線範圍內，如果你被看見或出了事情，我沒辦法立刻來到你身邊，我……無法接受你遇到危險。」

金髮人張了張嘴，過了一陣才說出話，「……我自己會注意的，你不用太擔心。」

不管克勞德如何保證都抹消不了賽菲羅斯心底的憂慮，他想要孩子無時無刻在他身旁，在他觸手可及之處，在他的雙臂能夠即刻摟住的範圍內，如此一來男人才能稍稍安心些。

「你還想再參觀神羅大樓嗎？你可以來我的公寓看看。」

「好！我一直想看你住的地方！」

望著克勞德閃亮的藍眸，賽菲羅斯想也許他能試著說服對方與他同住。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


三天後，神羅英雄在一個頭部由一層薄至透明的裸露皮膚所包裹住、空洞的眼眶與肌肉稀疏的凹陷雙頰清楚可見，但身體如泡水許久而浮腫的扭曲生物哀嚎下撇頭離去，其他肉塊們也對著他的背影嘶吼，卻也沒讓男人停下腳步。

他推掉了工作，任務簡訊一概不回，銀髮人窩在自己公寓任由門外的拍打和吵雜持續好幾個小時，最終那些異形放棄離開，賽菲羅斯又等到半夜才走出房門，準備將克勞德帶進神羅大樓進行第二次參訪。

但事情不是每次都那麼順利，正當賽菲羅斯帶領克勞德參觀完一般事兵訓練場前往其他樓層時，半途中遇上一名加班中的科學部研究員。

「是你阿……」研究員張開大嘴嘶啞著，「唔……監視器是不是壞了？……什麼味道……有什麼東西腐爛了嗎？」

綠色眼瞳往男孩早先一步躲進的角落瞥去，賽菲羅斯移動位置好讓自己能完全擋住研究員的視線，心理咒罵著研究員的該死與煩人。

「最近沒有實驗室的標本跑出來……有誰亂扔活體樣本嗎？清潔工嗎？還是哪個新人？」研究員喃喃地說，「那些人就是不好好做事……監視器好像故障了，得去報修然後看看是哪個白癡沒把工作做好─────」

圍繞在科學部長寶條周圍的人似乎都沾染上那敗類自言自語的陋習，賽菲羅斯瞇著眼，狹長的瞳孔緊盯研究員的下一步動作。

「恩……繼續工作吧……」

研究員走開，男人鬆了口氣，正當他轉頭確認克勞德是否安好，卻只見對方探出半顆頭，瞪大藍色雙眼，隨即便聽見一道抽氣聲。

回過身，那名應該要回到工作崗位的研究員僵硬在那，瞪圓了被腐肉遮住的雙眼，張大了爬滿蛆蟲的爛嘴。

克勞德被看見了。警鈴在賽菲羅斯腦子裡大聲作響。那個垃圾會曝露克勞德、會通知科學部門來抓走克勞德、會把克勞德綁上解剖台、會用各種想得到想不到的方式去傷害克勞德。

那不能發生，絕對不能。

終結那些非人活物的性命不過一霎，介於呼吸與吐氣的瞬息之間，那團爛肉連一聲尖叫都沒有，安安靜靜地癱軟倒地，在賽菲羅斯腳邊失去生息。

神羅英雄垂眼望著地上的死肉，克勞德走到他身旁，而後兩人相望，賽菲羅斯為解決一個威脅而欣喜，他對著男孩淺笑，孩子亦是如此，克勞德輕輕地握住賽菲羅斯的小臂，動作輕柔溫暖。

「我可以用這個來當食材嗎？我自己之前都只能弄到小的，這麼大的還沒有試過，我想這足夠我們分。」

『我們』，這詞語取悅了賽菲羅斯，照亮他的心情，「好，去我那邊吧。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「好寬敞！」

金髮人在賽菲羅斯的公寓裡走走跳跳，從客廳到廚房，臥室到浴室，賽菲羅斯止不住笑意，他一直想像著克勞德在他公寓裡活動的樣貌，而現實遠比幻想來得美好。

「你要在客廳處理嗎？」男人放下手裡的死屍，「還是廚房？」

「廚房吧，我看你們都在廚房準備三餐。」

他們在血管與臟器組合的地板上將屍體攤開，賽菲羅斯看著克勞德摸了摸屍肉，像是給雞肉還是牛肉做了一陣按摩，那些肉在男孩的觸碰下開始融化失去形狀，先是融成了一攤肉泥，緊接著褪去血色變得蒼白，最後轉變為賽菲羅斯吃到的透明鮮甜的凝凍。

「要嚐一些嗎？剛做好的味道跟剩菜有點不一樣。」克勞德撈起一小顆圓珠狀的果肉，垂涎欲滴的像極了某種水果。

二人分食了那堆果凍，即使賽菲羅斯對於進食這種行為沒有多大的需求，但和克勞德一起用餐並望著對方完美的五官仍是令他口腔裡的唾液踴躍地分泌，胃部積極地消化著吞入的食物。

剩餘的部分被打包放入了冰箱，克勞德還貼心地用盒子裝起來以便賽菲羅斯下回食用，他們又聊了一會，直到時鐘指針來到凌晨時分。

「我討厭這樣。」

男孩有些摸不著頭緒，「……什麼？」

「我討厭和你分開的時候。」賽菲羅斯說，「我……每次分開之後都迫不及待想再見你，我希望能和你一直在一起。」

「我希望你能留下。」

驟然降臨的告白話語令克勞德靜止了動作和思考，勝過藍天的雙眼微微睜大，似乎不可置信剛才聽見了什麼，男孩張開精美的雙唇想說些什麼卻吞了回去，隨即他雙眉微頻，垂下了那張精緻面孔。

「賽菲羅斯……」孩子輕聲地說，「我……你知道我是什麼樣的……」

「和那沒有關係，我想要你留在我身邊是因為是你，跟你是什麼沒有任何關係。」

藍眸怔怔地望著綠眼，銀髮人那雙炯炯有神的堅定眼瞳說明了誠實和認真，倏地，克勞德往後縮了縮身體，面頰羞澀笑容靦腆。

「媽媽和我說過，人類最美好的事物和最醜陋的一樣多，其中包括了…..恩……戀愛……」孩子的臉蛋仍是一片粉紅，「你真的……和我分享了好多……」

賽菲羅斯覺得自己擁有了幸福，他在這片惡夢土地上遇見了他的救贖，那個救贖成了他不抬手摧毀一切的原因與希望，男人往克勞德靠去，伸手抬起了對方美好的下巴與之親吻。

薄唇先是含住了金髮人柔嫩的上唇，再來是下唇，男人無比珍惜地輕吻克勞德的唇角、鼻頭及前額，最後移回那可愛的唇瓣，接吻的水潤聲在空曠的公寓裡顯得情色起來，他們加深了彼此的吻，舌頭纏在一塊，遵從本能單純地渴求對方。

爾後，兩人的雙唇分開，在情慾的氛圍中回過神來，對著對方輕笑出聲。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

  
銀色和金色的兩人耳鬢廝磨，他們的髮絲纏繞成一幅奢華巨作，賽菲羅斯將克勞德抱至腿上，男孩比他想像中的還要輕盈，男人用細碎的吻去描繪金髮人美麗輪廓，臉頰蹭著對方蓬鬆軟髮，那小小身軀被揉進銀髮人懷裡，喉嚨發出細微的嘻笑，賽菲羅斯捏著懷中人的指頭，另一隻手環上了克勞德的腰，那曲線美好的令他嘆息。

親吻仍在繼續，金色的孩子雙手攀上厚實胸膛與肩膀，那我見猶憐的模樣讓賽菲羅斯把人摟得更緊，將手探進愛人的襯衫底下，牙齒從克勞德的下顎啃咬至脖子，在雪白脆弱的頸項上留下難以遮掩的紅痕，而克勞德也因為這一連串動作發出軟綿的低吟。

一陣吐息吹拂過克勞德光滑的臉龐，將男孩雙頰烘托的粉紅，賽菲羅斯的手移到了克勞德的背脊一路往上，指尖輕柔溫和地騷刮著肩胛骨，男孩放軟身子舒服地趴在男人的胸口上，任由腰上的強壯手臂拖著他，任憑那雙大掌撫遍他的背部。

但是，手機發出的鈴聲卻硬是中斷這柔情氛圍。

「唔……」

克勞德從賽菲羅斯寬闊的肩膀看出去，卻被一隻大手將臉扳了回去，嘴被再次封住。

「別理它。」

手機仍舊鈴鈴作響，沒有予以理會的二人環抱彼此繼續纏綿，賽菲羅斯的手游移到了克勞德的胸口上，在驚訝金髮人其實沒有看上去那麼纖細的同時翻身將對方置於身下，男人的銀髮垂落於男孩兩側，銀色髮絲被孩子捲在手裡把玩著，如同在星河中翻攪撥起漣漪。

「好漂亮……」

吻上那光潔的額頭，賽菲羅斯伏在克勞德耳邊輕聲低語，「往後只有你能碰它。」

「真的嗎？」

銀髮人吻了吻男孩的眼角，「真的。」

語畢，賽菲羅斯舔吻上克勞德的耳垂，像是品嚐稀珍美食似的沒放過能讓金髮人軟吟出聲的部分，手機依舊發出聲響，但房間裡的人都忽視了那台無機物，當神羅英雄解開愛人的襯衫並用指尖描繪那腹部線條時，手機鈴聲終於停止，但取而待之的是，公寓大門上力道不輕的敲擊聲。

「賽菲羅斯！」聲音在門外尖叫，「我聽見你的手機鈴聲了！堂堂英雄別龜縮在自己窩裡！拉札德快被你搞崩潰了！快給我挪動你的屁股出來工作！」

男人在克勞德的頸窩裡發出一陣暴怒低吼，正宗就在客廳裡，他只要站起身抓起刀並朝門口揮出一道居合斬，他和克勞德就不會被打擾了。

「那是……你的……？」克勞德臉色潮紅地問。

「什麼都不是。」賽菲羅斯瞪著客廳，瞪著正宗的位置。

男孩撐起身，漂亮的胸膛和肩膀從襯衫底下顯露，「唔……你要去工作了？」

望著身下那片誘人景色，賽菲羅斯眼神充滿欲望地說，「無意義，不重要。」

門上的敲擊加重，門外的人幾乎要怒吼，「賽菲羅斯！十秒內不出來我就要讓你的公寓沒有大門了！」

正宗一瞬間被提在賽菲羅斯手裡，正當銀髮人準備揮刀將公寓大門連同門外的生物一併斬滅，克勞德綿軟的聲音阻止了他。

「朱農……」孩子閱讀著賽菲羅斯手機裡的任務資訊，「就是上次在訓練室你給我看的地方？」

「那是朱農港。」銀髮人走過去摟住愛人的腰，「只是一部分。」

「……消滅叛亂份子……不留活口……」克勞德繼續讀著，「還沒有聽你提過你的工作，都在做些什麼？」

「都在消滅反抗神羅的人，一些無聊的事。」

「恩……」克勞德望了眼沒停過敲打的門口，「我想……你還是去一趟吧……我可以趁機熟悉這棟大樓的構造。」

男人皺眉，「太危險了。」

「沒問題的，我可以從通風管道，我用你給我的那隻手機弄到大樓藍圖。」男孩又說，「而且……我覺得那個人要衝進來了……」

冷冽殺氣射向大門，賽菲羅斯朝著門口冷哼一聲，爾後在愛人的唇上落下一吻，「很快就回來，小心點。」

「恩……」

神羅英雄踏出了公寓，比北方大空洞嚴冬冷風還要森冷的眼光如針扎般投向門前的固態肉泥，那團肉凝固在原地，有著瑟縮的姿態卻硬撐著沒動半步，隨後賽菲羅斯帶著正宗離去，眼裡陰冷的空無一物。

被甩在後頭的肉塊注視著那道高大身影，半晌後它咕噥出聲，只有自己聽見。

「好臭……」

這浪費時間的任務竟然需要執行四天，賽菲羅斯的滅世殺氣嚇得半里內的肉塊瑟瑟發抖舉步維艱，尤其是此次任務的重點保衛對象，神羅總裁。

那坨爛泥般挺不直身體的肉團數次回望身後的神羅英雄，那本該保護它的最強SOLDIER不知為何似乎成了此刻最想取它性命的致命敵人，肉團抖著身前下垂的紅肉，轉著分不清頭還是頸部的部分與另一個肉塊交談。

須臾，那團只能用排泄物以及屍塊組合來形容的低下生物走到賽菲羅斯面前，張開那臭到有毒的嘴說，「賽菲羅斯！注意你的言行舉止！」它見銀髮人沒有反應，氣惱地尖聲說，「關於你上次的曠職總裁不和你計較！但這次你必須好好完成工作！懂嗎？這是你們SOLDIER的義務職責！」

男人仍然沒有給予那肉塊半分眼神，正確來說眼下這一切他都不放在眼裡，他不在乎叛亂份子是不是埋伏在哪準備偷襲神羅高層幹部，不在乎總裁還是哪個渣滓的死活，他甚至不理解為什麼要為了這些無關緊要的有機物離開克勞德。

一想到愛人冷酷殺氣便緩和許多，但擔憂卻隨之而來，他得放著克勞德一個人在公寓整整四天，這四天克勞德不曉得會遭遇什麼，唯一慶幸的是沒有多少人能隨便進出。  
除了寶條與神羅總裁，還有替神羅公司處理所有骯髒事的塔克斯。

趁那些臭爛肉塊只顧著維持可笑利益時拿出手機，並痛恨著克勞德不在身邊的抽離感。

S：你在公寓？

_ _ _：不在。

這讓賽菲羅斯霎間瞪大瞳孔，他能感覺全身的毛孔都在緊縮，沁涼冷意延著脊椎直衝腦門。

他首先強迫自己冷靜下來。

S：你在哪？

賽菲羅斯計算著從朱農衝回米德加需要多少時間。

_ _ _：通風管。

男人擰著眉頭看著愛人的回覆，他記得神羅大樓裡的通風管道有設置感應警報器。

S：快回公寓，通風管理有感應器。

_ _ _：不要緊，我關掉了。

即使如此銀髮人還是有些提心吊膽，普通職員或一般研究員看見克勞德或許會直接被嚇暈，但像寶條那樣的瘋子卻會如尋獲珍寶般不計代價將孩子抓進牢籠裡。

S：別往65和66層樓，科學研究部門在那裡。

_ _ _：我在會議室這裡，這裡的人開會真沒效率。

他幾乎能見到男孩歪頭困惑的表情，為此賽菲羅斯的唇角細微地翹起，無視身旁投來好奇眼光的士兵和2nd SOLDIER。

S：那些人一向如此。

訊息沒有立刻回傳，賽菲羅斯再次緊皺雙眉，更加惱怒這次令他與克勞德不得不分開的任務。

七分鐘過去，金髮人終於有了回覆。

_ _ _：健身房好多人，你也是那樣訓練嗎？

S：沒有，我沒去過。

_ _ _：我看到武器研發部門的部長，他把一個人當腳墊。

不屑的哼笑一聲，武器研發部長可遠遠不只會把人當腳墊而已。

專心地輸入簡訊準備按下發送鍵，但一聲爆炸聲響打斷了他，所有肉塊齊聲嘶吼狂叫，它們原地亂竄，數個肉團簇擁著其中一個離開現場，其餘的則是拖著黏稠肉體緊緊跟隨在後，更有不少噁肉朝著男人使勁尖叫，命令他去消滅那些殺過來的反叛份子。

神羅總裁早就收到叛亂份子埋伏的消息，這次出席不過是想一網打盡，但那些長期與神羅作對的組織也不是沒腦子的笨蛋，一場爆炸分散了總裁的一半護衛隊，而賽菲羅斯則被下令隨時候在總裁四周。

那些反判組織有如敢死隊般視死如歸地衝到神羅英雄正前方，正宗的刀鋒輕而易舉地將那些胡亂拼湊而成的腐肉一分為二，飛散的肉泥四濺，噁臭宛若塵封已久的地下棺材忽地被撬開那般，撲向銀髮人被增強過的嗅覺神經。

展覽室那日的火炎再度襲捲了他，沒有熱浪也沒有火光，只有腦後的某個部分如被擠壓的果實般驟然炸開了花。

神羅英雄賽菲羅斯舉起左手，動作優雅冷酷，只是一瞬，青色冷光飛向了遠方，劃過了面前由肉塊生成的所有事物，無論會動不會動，無一倖免。

時間猶如在那個剎那凍結般，肉塊停止了雜音和行動，它們怔怔地佇立原地停止反應，只有被肉泥攀附的建築樓房因被刀光削去了梁柱而傾倒損壞。

能輕輕鬆鬆將朱農大砲分解切塊的居合斬飛過了大半個朱農港，成功消滅了敵對份子，還有數名神羅士兵與2nd SOLDIER，以及他們護衛的朱農市民。

銀髮人收起刀，拿出手機繼續未完成的簡訊，對那片與廢墟無異的演講現場毫不關心。

神羅公司用上一切資源來掩蓋那場事件，他們或許能將一半的責任推給恐怖份子，但賽菲羅斯幾乎將朱農三分之一夷為平地這件事則讓神羅高層煞費苦心。

電視新聞不斷重複播報著恐怖組織造成的傷害及英雄賽菲羅斯的功勞，硬是把輿論風向帶往指責反抗份子，卻也擋不住神羅內部的眼與嘴，消息傳得飛快，SOLDIER部門所有人議論紛紛，甚至有人從崇拜轉為害怕與賽菲羅斯共同出任務。

神羅總裁原計畫本是利用自己做為誘餌，讓賽菲羅斯護衛自己，再洩漏消息給那些蠢到沒藥醫的恐怖組織，並趁機用恐怖份子前來刺殺自己時製造一些破壞，配合現場被收買的記者媒體好達到宣揚與招募一石二鳥的功效。

可現在，光是封口費就先讓神羅賠上了一筆，縱使這間公司最不缺的就是錢。

隊伍提前回到米德加，賽菲羅斯就被喚進會議室，同時間還有拉札德與寶條，當然還有海德格。

「七名士兵！七名！SOLDIER部門必須給個交代！我損失了七名士兵！」

「講一遍就夠了，海德格部長。」沒有眼球的眼眶和牙齒外露在一層肉色薄皮的生物說，「過去也沒見您如此在意自己部下，看您這次如此在乎我替您感到欣慰。」

「你說什麼！」

總裁舉起了手，「這次的事情就交給公關部和塔克斯處理。」他望了眼面無表情的賽菲羅斯，「以及，寶條博士，關於賽菲羅斯是有什麼我需要知道的嗎？」

異形轉著肉瘤頭顱說，「沒有。」說完，那些腦袋往銀髮人的方向斜了一下。

「我希望這間公司的招牌能有所自覺。」總裁鼓動著身上的肉說，「我花費大量的金錢資源不是要一個有損神羅形象的戰爭英雄，明白嗎？賽菲羅斯。」

神羅總裁沒有得到回應，這令他有些不悅，雖說賽菲羅斯能在眨眼間將這間會議室一分為二，但男人是他們持有的資產，是個聽令行事的SOLDIER，是神羅造就這樣的偶像供大眾崇拜。

「賽菲羅斯，聽到了──────」

綠眼豎瞳瞥了過去，只是一個眼光，神羅總裁便覺有什麼貫穿了他的胸膛，刺穿他的肋骨與心臟，擠壓著肺片失去功用也令大腦暈眩，他彷彿完整地經歷了一次死亡，而那幻象是如此真實。

坐在一旁的寶條抿著乾扁的嘴唇，墨鏡底下的鬆垂雙眼直盯著賽菲羅斯，手指敲打著手肘，安靜地思忖。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

拉札德沒有允許賽菲羅斯立刻離去，即使對方身上的冷冽氣息比先前更為強烈，但身為上司他有責任弄明白神羅最強大的SOLDIER近期反常的狀態。

「賽菲羅斯，要談談嗎？」佈滿血絲的皮層底下外露的牙齒一開一合，「你最近行為異常，安吉爾和傑內西斯也有向我反應，他們非常擔心你。」

銀髮人雙手抱胸，眼瞳盯著某處角落一語不發。

SOLDIER總管嘆了口氣，「也許你更願意和朋友們談？賽菲羅斯，安吉爾嘗試和你接觸但總找不到你在哪，傑內西斯也常去資料室和圖書室找你但你都不在。」總管繼續說，「札克斯看他們這樣自然也想幫忙，但你還記得上一次和他們說話是什麼時候嗎？」

神羅英雄偶像依舊維持原樣，默不作聲。

「你──────」

此時門被打開，安吉爾與傑內西斯走進SOLDIER部門。

「抱歉突然打擾！總管，能給我們和賽菲羅斯一點時間嗎？」

「先報備等等不排除二打一。」

「傑內西斯！」

拉札德拿下眼鏡捏了捏鼻梁，「不准動手，也不准毀壞辦公室。」他站起身，決定將如木樁般分毫不動的賽菲羅斯交給另外兩位1st SLODIER，畢竟他還有一堆事要處理。

SOLDIER部門的總管剛踏出辦公室，賽菲羅斯便轉身要走，他想快點回到公寓去見克勞德，離開克勞德的每一秒都是浪費時間。

但安吉爾一個箭步擋住男人的去路，龐大的肉塊佔據了男人整個視野，另一團肉則是來到他的身側，胸前的觸手和肉芽卡在肉與肉的縫隙中。

「賽菲羅斯──────」

「滾開。」

「辦不到。」有著觸手的肉吐著白膿，「說清楚你最近是怎麼回事，否則我不介意和安吉爾一起扁你一頓。」

賽菲羅斯微傾著頭，綠色眼睛用眼角朝觸手肉塊投去了一道睥睨視線，輕蔑與藐視顯而易見。

「……你那是什麼眼神？」肉塊吐出更多膿液，聲音低低地嘶吼。

「賽菲羅斯！你太反常了！」擋門的肉說，「你什麼也不說就將我們推開！你──────」

「滾！少礙事！」

兩名1st SLODIER頓時愣住，他們都聽出了賽菲羅斯聲音裡的兇惡與殺意，男人的左手緊握，縱然沒有正宗在手神羅英雄也能赤手空拳將這層樓化為斷垣殘壁，而安吉爾和傑內西斯的武器也不在身旁。

要打近身搏擊戰安吉爾的拳頭勢必不會落於下風，而傑內西斯的魔法則能從遠處狙擊，雖然之前在訓練室裡與賽菲羅斯對戰時作用不大，卻也能起到拖延作用，足夠爭取一定時間來壓制銀髮人。

不過須臾，那兇猛殺氣提升了數個檔次，男人微低著頭，銀色長劉海遮住了他的表情，隨後他緩慢地抬起頭，那只是一個微不足道的動作，卻在另外二人眼裡恍惚地瞧見賽菲羅斯身置於一片火海中，銀髮起舞飛揚，身形清晰高雅，嘴邊朦朧地擒著最冰冷的角度。

神羅最強英雄在一望無際的火炎之中踏步向前，與兩人擦肩而過，走出SOLDIER部門。

  
  
  
  
  
  


肉塊自動閃避至兩旁，低等又蠢笨的生物至少還知道不要擋在能單手捏碎它們的人的路，這讓賽菲羅斯通行無阻地直奔回公寓。

回到居所關上門，男人立即搜尋愛人的身影，在客廳沒見到人正準備要前往臥室，就聽見廚房裡傳來聲音。

「唔……歡迎回來。」

金髮人像他們第一次約見面時那樣探出半個身子，在血肉煉獄裡散發著淺淡的輝光，好似他的身旁才是得以生存的樂園天堂，男孩粉嫩唇辦輕笑，雙頰透著霞光，走出廚房迎接賽菲羅斯的歸來。

「關於你的情況我做了一些──────唔！」

被無法輕易掙脫的力道擁入懷，賽菲羅斯將克勞德攔腰抱起封住對方的唇，大肆掠奪吸取愛人身上的氣息，男人只短短與男孩分開兩日，卻已然瘋狂地想念對方。

「……恩……唔……」

濃郁的深吻持續著，銀髮人拖著愛人的後腦杓不讓他退開，四片唇更緊密地貼合，賽菲羅斯稍微鬆開了克勞德，金髮人的雙唇水亮，唇角還溢著濕滑唾液。

「……我……恩……」

話還是沒能說完，賽菲羅斯啃咬上愛人的下唇後再次進入對方甜美的嘴裡，舌頭纏著繞著，二人唇間斷續的水澤聲將腥紅房間顯得氣氛曖昧，搭配上克勞德那毫無自覺的低吟，空間更加令人臉紅心跳。

拖著臀部將人又往上抬了抬，賽菲羅斯拉起克勞德的右腳環上他的腰，男孩配合著，那穠纖合度的身體與男人緊貼，雙手抱上賽菲羅斯的脖子，彼此的唇沒有分開過。

「恩……賽菲……」

呼吸間隙都是克勞德身上的清香，賽菲羅斯揉捏著愛人迷人的雙臀並將它們壓向自己的跨部，那裡早已為克勞德灼熱燃燒，男人釋放壓抑下腹的氣力，他不再忍耐，不再克制日見彰顯的慾望。

「唔！」

金髮人猛然結束接吻，因為感覺到有什麼東西頂著他，克勞德往下一瞧，賽菲羅斯腿間那無法忽視的隆起正抵著他的下腹。

「克勞德……」賽菲羅斯在愛人耳邊輕語，「克勞德……」男人又說了一次。

湛藍雙眼對上強烈目光，那深沉瞬間濃烈的將兩人淹沒滅頂，兩人透過眼瞳凝視著雙方，凝望著眼球之後或更深層的部份，這幾秒間的寧靜賽菲羅斯沒等克勞德有所表示便立刻又吻了上去，濃烈且強勢。

率先落地的是肩甲，那兩個沉甸甸的東西就掉在肉墊地板上，賽菲羅斯單手扯下了身上的皮束帶，其後是腰帶、皮大衣和SOLDIER護甲，男人生平第一次埋怨身上的穿著是如此繁雜，不如克勞德簡單的襯衫和下褲。

男人又把愛人抬高了一些，像大孩子懷裡心愛人偶娃娃，手摸進白衣之下的溫熱肌膚，隨後抓上褲頭往下扯，連同克勞德的底褲一併扔在那攤衣服上。

一連串的動作當中克勞德只能牢牢地抱住賽菲羅斯的頸項，男人舔咬著男孩的下顎直至咽喉，再低頭埋入愛人的頸窩一路留下牙印，種下金髮人屬於他的證明。

皮手套被扔得老遠，分別飛往不同地方，賽菲羅斯才不在乎那些特製裝備衣物有多麼價格不斐，整顆星球都換不了克勞德一雙藍眼裡的星亮。

「……賽……賽菲羅斯……」

愛人光裸的下半身被賽菲羅斯拖在手裡，男人的大掌能完全掌握克勞德其中一邊臀辦，手指探入軟嫩的幽谷，有力的掌心沒有任何空隙地揉著圓潤的臀豐，只要輕輕撥開，就能探觸到克勞德最私密的部分。

賽菲羅斯健壯的雙手矯正著愛人完美無缺的雙腿，將那讓人瘋狂的腳踝固定在他的後腰，克勞德的體重對男人而言有如羽毛，所以不管男孩在過程中如何扭動賽菲羅斯都能輕易地承受住，而他也不會放開克勞德。

又一次的深吻後男人拇指蹭著愛人的大腿根部，他只搓揉了幾下便將手移往自己的褲檔上。

然後他們都聽見拉鍊拉開的聲音。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開車啦  
> 不香請見諒

整根陰莖沒入克勞德體內時金髮人雙腳胡亂地踢動了幾下，他倒吸一口氣和發出一聲奶貓般的嗚咽，環抱賽菲羅斯頸後的雙手摟得更緊，臀部在男人的掌下無法移動半分，只能勉強的左右挪動，卻沒想到無意間讓自己的肉壁夾著銀髮人的肉根吞得更深入了點。

男孩感覺到屁股上的手持續地將他的跨部往賽菲羅斯的慾望上壓去，克勞德喘了幾下，膝蓋和小腿藉著銀髮人的腰施力想要往上卻立即被按了回去，與此同時男人往前挺動了腰部，堅硬的龜頭又往肉穴內部戳進，但那還不夠，賽菲羅斯想要到往克勞德最深入的地方，並在那裡留下屬於他的烙印。

「恩！唔！」克勞德攀緊賽菲羅斯雙肩，他的指縫夾著男人銀色髮絲，男孩記得媽媽的教導，明白現在他和賽菲羅斯正在做什麼。

神羅英雄壯碩健美的腰有力地前後動著，那受人膜拜的腰線上掛著兩條蜷縮腳趾的長腿，雙手捧著愛人的身體配合抽動的律動，節奏規律強力，每一下都令克勞德喉嚨咕噥出聲，但房間裡不只有金髮人的聲音，肉體的拍打更是繚繞於耳。

「賽菲……恩……呃！」

穩定的韻律沒過多久便加快起來，但推入的力道依舊，克勞德的穴道也逐漸熟悉那粗大硬挺的形狀，濕潤有彈性的甬道在灼熱的陰莖插進時收緊，每一分肌肉盡全力地吸附上去，附著在棒狀物上並在它離去前停留到最後一刻，男孩努力保持這個動作，但顯然有些跟不上賽菲羅斯的抽插。

「恩！呃！賽……恩！」

克勞德發著淡光的身體劇烈的上下擺動，賽菲羅斯幾乎把愛人釘在了他的硬根上，抬起那具美好肉體再失重落下，充血腫脹的陰莖毫不費力地幹進克勞德的腸道，插進抽出，交媾的體液潤滑著結合處，宣示著他們合而為一。

但遠遠不夠，賽菲羅斯舔著愛人的耳垂，撞擊的力道又多了幾分，沾上液體的兩顆軟囊隨著進出碰撞著克勞德的屁股製造出更響亮交合聲，這讓男孩的雙頰染上一層緋紅，溫熱了男人的舌頭與雙唇。

「哈啊！啊！等……啊！慢一……呃！」

克勞德快要抓不緊正猛烈進出他身體的賽菲羅斯，一下比一下更深的推入讓他只能呻吟喘息，男孩無力地搖著頭，金髮和本人一樣顫抖，他希望賽菲羅斯能稍微緩一下，只要一下下就好。

那卻是男人最辦不到的一點，克勞德的左腳被賽菲羅斯從膝蓋底下穿過繞至後背，一個簡單的變換便刺激金髮人聲音高亢起來也加重了哭音，斷續的叫喊混雜破碎喘息，換來十幾下打亂步驟的插入以及賽菲羅斯胸膛深處的低吼。

房間裡的二人沒去算他們做了多久，這場性愛宛如永恆地持續下去，肉穴裡的肉棒不停歇地搗入攪弄，拔出後再以其他角度用力插進，牽連兩人的銀色絲線放蕩的在他們中間搖晃，賽菲羅斯和克勞德的體液則被操被幹被擠壓出來，飛濺在雙方的腿間與腹部，還有地板周圍。

被幹的那方頭部後仰身體抖動，失去力氣似的放空了藍眼，表情失神，只有雙手微弱地揪著男人的頭髮，而另一方仍舊不饜足地操著愛人的軟穴，銀髮人望著懷中人努力維持神智的模樣，慾望濃烈的綠眼多了滿意喜悅，賽菲羅斯愛死了克勞德這種神情，瀕臨崩潰的同時在邊緣死撐，想要放縱卻拼命矜持，明明希望放手沉淪又抵抗違心。

而後賽菲羅斯兇猛地撞了兩下，這兩下把克勞德幹出了尖叫，且後更多的濃稠白液從插入處滴落，在地上匯聚成小小水窪。

無法再支撐的克勞德軟下了雙腿，但仍頑強地扯著手心裡的銀色長髮，賽菲羅斯還是沒有放開他，釋放完的莖柱留在原地，享受著金髮人內壁的痙攣和甜美吐息。

「唔……呼……你──────恩！」

克勞德又再一次被熱吻打斷，男孩依依不捨地放開手中的銀髮推著男人寬闊胸肩，那沒有半點作用，緊接著一陣震動促使他驚聲喊出，賽菲羅斯抱著他抵上牆，克勞德被夾在男人高大身軀與肉牆之間，雙腿被分得更開。

「賽……等……賽菲羅──────哈阿！」

半勃的陰莖被賽菲羅斯強推擠入，他挺著腰讓自己完全埋進去，動著跨部讓再次勃起的火熱撞開愛人的小穴，強行將鬆軟的內裡撐到最開，旋轉搖晃粗硬莖身全方位感受那片淫穢天地。

「唔！還要再……啊！」克勞德哭叫出來，他垂頭瞅著猛烈戳刺下體的肉器，視野所及之處皆被白色精液沾染。

賽菲羅斯的陰莖也不惶多讓，佈滿白液的性器毫無顧忌地頂入抽出，剛才那輪男人發現愛人的承受力遠超出自己預估，不會容易地被他操到壞掉，故而加快了抽插，加深了力道，一遍一遍幹進嚮往許久的身體。

兩具軀體糾纏擁抱，舔咬親吻，結合交融，屏棄了道德常識，拋棄了時間空間，捨棄了尋常普通，他們不需要那些，只需要此刻，融合成一的此刻。

  
  
  
  
  
  
血泡與肉麋的床上側躺著兩個身影，高大修長的那個懷裡擁著金色精巧的人，銀亮如星河的長髮散落整床將他們環繞，像一對沉睡於星系中心的共生同體生命。

男人半根陰莖在愛人體內溫柔滑動，大手輕撫腰上的纖細長腿，克勞德微紅著臉蛋隨著賽菲羅斯擺動腰部，不時甜膩地呻吟。

「你的母親是怎麼樣的？」銀髮人埋進克勞德髮旋輕聲說，「你真正的母親。」

「……恩……黑……色的……」男孩輕喘，「但是……唔……很少……見到……」

「為什麼？你們不住在一起？」

「她有……很多地方要去……以前比較常……見到……」

陽具進出蜜穴的水乳聲有如天籟，但克勞德微張著紅潤雙唇喘息的聲響更勝一籌。

「你有其他手足嗎？」賽菲羅斯親吻愛人的頭髮說。

「有很多……恩……不過，都沒見過……」

「有見過……父親嗎？」

金髮人抬起藍眼看了看他，那眼裡有著情慾與喜愛，「沒有.…..聽說他……在哪裡的中心吧......」

把愛人抱得更緊些，手在對方滑潤的大腿和臀上游移，賽菲羅斯繼續在愛人腹中抽動，並且感覺到克勞德的手指在他的手臂上磨蹭。

片刻後，男人的唇抵著金髮人前額說，「我的母親......在生下我後去世了......」

「......唔……去世……？」

「難產，至少……」賽菲羅斯頓了一下，「我是……那樣被告知的。」

克勞德嘗試環住男人晃動的腰，但只成功一半，另一隻手只好順著銀髮人的鎖骨頸脖一路撫上賽菲羅斯的下唇，指尖輕點他的下巴。

「我想你的母親……會很高興……」男孩因為下身的動作輕喘，「擁有……你……」

男人莞爾，再次輕吻他的愛人，「她叫傑諾娃，你的母親呢？」

「恩……沒辦法用這裡的語言……發音……」克勞德輕聲說，「傑諾……娃……」

賽菲羅斯聽著懷裡人重複了幾次母親的名字，笑著說，「名字有些獨特，很好記。」金髮人在他胸前點頭，銀髮人繼續說，「我沒有見過她，連照片都沒有，但我認為，她一定是個與眾不同的人。」

「……她很……特別……」

「你也那麼想嗎？」賽菲羅斯愉悅地說，他從沒有和任何人談論過關於母親的話題，「我從小就覺得我和別人不一樣，總覺得這一定有什麼原因。」

陽物往愛人體內多深入了幾分，男人磁性聲音低沉滿足，在克勞德的金髮間嘆息。

「現在，我知道是為什麼了。」

「唔……恩……為什麼？」

節骨分明的修長手指畫著克勞德的眉眼和鼻樑，半垂的暖綠雙目愛憐地瞅著美麗的金髮愛人。

「為了你。」銀色碎髮在賽菲羅斯嘴邊勾勒出幸福的圖樣，「為了見你，克勞德。」

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

打開浴室的門，賽菲羅斯發覺自己自從上次看見有如糞土的洗髮乳後似乎有一段時日沒有正眼瞧過這間衛浴，他的公寓固定有人二十四小時清潔一次，但如此腥臭的環境男人也不在乎清潔工是否有盡到職責。

克勞德將浴缸放滿了液體，興致勃勃地跳進專為賽菲羅斯身形訂做的澡池，黑綠色的水不知為何淋在金髮人身上不再讓賽菲羅斯覺得噁心，那些水珠顆顆猶如綠寶石般從潔白肌膚上滑落，而男孩就泡在那魔晃色池水中對他展露笑顏。

「怪不得你們喜歡洗澡！」克勞德雙手捧起水咯咯笑著說。

銀髮人帶著微彎的眼角加入愛人，賽菲羅斯的頭髮浸泡在綠水中飄浮鬆散，纏上他們的四肢，他將克勞德攬進懷中，看著孩子不厭其煩地玩著水花，將水潑出被腐肉攀附的水缸。

「唔……對了，我有弄到新鮮的食材，所以擅自使用了冰箱……抱歉！」

賽菲羅斯淺笑著將克勞德總是俏皮的頭髮沾濕，「沒關係，這裡的所有東西你都可以使用。」

聽到回答的孩子藍眼閃爍，抿著唇低低地笑，「謝謝你……」接著在水面下把玩起賽菲羅斯的長髮，「這次，我有先做一些研究。」

神羅英雄亮著螢光綠眼眸示意克勞德繼續說，他輕觸男孩濕軟的金髮，姿態慵懶愜意。

「你不在的時候，我做了一些試驗，但還是沒有得出結果……」

金髮人微微垂下頭，那些垂軟的金輝髮稍宛如小動物下垂的耳朵，賽菲羅斯親吻了愛人的耳廓表示他不在意。

「雖然結果不理想，但是，也有一些收穫！」

「冰箱裡的晚餐？」

克勞德點點頭，「我有先打開來看才弄成食物，雖然他差點大叫。」

聽聞至此，賽菲羅斯蹙眉傾身將愛人完全摟進懷中，似乎那樣就能讓眼前的人安全無慮，「克勞德，你是找大樓裡的人？」

「恩，在廁所裡找到的。」

賽菲羅斯鬆了口氣，「下次想找食材記得先跟我說，我不想要你遇到危險。」

「我有關掉監視器，沒問題的。」

「我明白。」男人揉了揉孩子的額髮，「但大樓裡要注意的不只有監視器，有一群人類在暗地裡監控整座公司，監視器一直被關掉會引起他們的注意。」

「是那個塔克斯嗎？」

「還有科學部門，記得我們第一次一起用餐的時候？」

「唔……那是科學部的員工。」

銀髮人望著愛人逐漸皺起的眉頭，心情跟著鬱悶起來，「你還是想探索這棟大樓？」

「想……」男孩往賽菲羅斯的懷裡蹭著，「很多地方還沒去過，而且我聽說科學部門裡很多樣本……」

「別往那裡去！」賽菲羅斯想到某個比這世界更令他更噁心的生物，縱使對方現在的外表就和他的內在一樣腐臭。

罕有的激動引起克勞德的另一份好奇，「你好像……很不喜歡科學部門？」

沉默了半晌，賽菲羅斯將克勞德的腦袋按向自己的頸窩，挑不出瑕疵的下巴抵上了男孩的頭頂，聲音平靜卻又帶著厭棄，「科學部門負責人......是我的......」

那簡單的詞語長著刺在銀髮人喉嚨裡滾動，賽菲羅斯反覆吞嚥著蠕動著聲帶想要和克勞德說一個他無法逃避的物理事實，彷彿不說出來就能永遠視作不存在。

「……寶條……」字詞刮痛了賽菲羅斯的舌頭，他總能嚐到揮之不去的藥味，「……是我生物學上的父親。」

清澈藍眼滿是不解，除了疑惑之外比海洋還要壯麗的顏色裡沒有任何負面情緒，賽菲羅斯看著困惑的愛人不禁失笑，「我父親……那個生物和最沒用處的垃圾一樣，該被人不齒唾棄。」

「我看到過他一次，那時他正要去某個地方。」

收緊環在克勞德腰上的臂膀，銀髮人擰著雙眉說，「他……會為了實驗做出任何事，把各種事物當作實驗品。」他讓金髮人轉向面對自己，姆指撫上對方眼角，「這也包括你，克勞德。」

「唔.…..」男孩趴臥在賽菲羅斯胸膛上，乖巧地接受男人的愛撫，「我明白了，我會離他遠遠的。」

爾後孩子得到讚許的微笑和親吻當作獎賞，克勞德喜歡那些充滿愛惜的觸摸與接吻，但他更喜歡賽菲羅斯耀眼奪目的銀色長髮。

瀏海被撥開至兩旁，水滴從金髮人指尖墜落在賽菲羅斯眉間，再滑過那微瞇的綠眼底下並橫跨了男人的臉龐，神羅英雄對那噁心色澤的液體沒有感到任何不適，因為克勞德正忙著將他臉上的髮絲逐一撿起，俏皮可愛的模樣令他的胸口飄飄然。

「你們不像。」

「什麼？」

「媽媽說，對於人類能被稱為父母的只有那些雙方相愛並對兒女無私奉獻的人們，其他只能算基因提供者。」

賽菲羅斯愣了一霎，「她倒也沒說錯......」

「而且，你的頭髮這麼漂亮。」克勞德的手指輕輕搓揉賽菲羅斯的鬢髮，「和那個寶條完全不一樣。」

這番話其實很奇怪，漏洞百出又邏輯不通，然而賽菲羅斯聽著卻覺得肋骨之下有什麼在慢慢地鬆開，能讓他不如鯁在喉，沒有一塊流膿的腫塊卡在胸腔，每一分呼吸都是魔晃毒藥。

「你的意思是我比較像我母親？」男人隨口一問。

「恩！」克勞德肯定地點頭。

  
  
  
  
  
  
拉札德走進辦公室，在好不容易處理完賽菲羅斯造成的損害已經是四十八個小時後。

那簡直是場災難。SOLDIER部門總管將眉心夾出兩條線，太陽穴隱隱作痛，他現在只想關上門泡杯茶，然後倒臥在這間辦公室最有人情味的東西上，他的辦公椅。

但天不從人願，才踏進門，三名SOLDIER的視線有志一同地集中在他身上。

金髮總管愣住，「你們……怎麼全聚在這？」

現場沉默了三秒，先開口的是傑內西斯，「姑且算……陷入膠著的戰略分析會議。」

「別聽傑內西斯亂說，只是在討論賽菲羅斯近期的行為。」安吉爾嘆了一大口氣。

「他真的……已經不能用奇怪來形容了！」札克斯抓著頭說，「我不記得我上次見到他是什麼時候的事！康賽爾說關於他的流言在2nd和3rd裡越傳越誇張！對了！最奇怪的是，有個3rd說他有個朋友是清潔工，上次去打掃賽菲羅斯公寓時聞到一股屍臭味！」小狗用著奇怪的表情說，「但是那個清潔工什麼也沒發現！」

「那好像是通風管的問題，這幾天不同層樓的員工都有反應有股味道。」拉札德說。

「八九不離十是科學部門又有什麼東西跑出來死在通風管裡了。」傑內西斯翻了個白眼，「我把賽菲羅斯拖出來工作時也聞到了，還以為他突然有戀屍癖然後在公寓裡藏了什麼屍體當擺設！」

「先別管味道！關於賽菲羅斯的事情我們還沒討論出一個結果！」安吉爾強制將話題扳回，「仔細想想，他是從什麼時候開始不對勁的？」

「呃……從他不再跟我們同桌聊天吃飯的時候？」札克斯雙手抱胸歪著頭說。

「比那更之前。」傑內西斯翻著手裡的LOVELESS說，「大約兩個月前那傢伙就有些奇怪，去問他也只回沒事。」

安吉爾點頭附和，「我和傑內西斯輪流去問他，賽菲羅斯平常本身就不太顯露情緒，自然什麼都沒問到。」

「這麼說，你們之前就發現賽菲羅斯情況不對嗎？」拉札德摸著下巴問。

「只是有些奇怪而已，沒想到會進展成這種狀態。」傑內西斯翻著書頁，「一開始只覺得他總是心不在焉，換了手機之後就一直看手機，也減少和我們的聚會。」褐髮SOLDIER挑了挑眉，「如果沒有朱農的事，我都以為他談戀愛了。」

在場的人都不會將談戀愛和賽菲羅斯放在同一個句子裡，神羅打造出來的銀髮英雄的生活似乎除了工作和戰鬥則沒有其他。

「在更之前呢？有什麼不對的地方嗎？」拉札德又問。

「這倒沒有。」回答的是安吉爾，「若真要說哪裡不對，某一次任務裡有個2nd回報說賽菲羅斯貌似狀況不佳。」

「我也有看到那份報告，科學部門那裡也沒有進一步的表示。」拉札德頓了一下，「那會是起點？」

「啊？那個傳說的頭痛嗎？」札克斯一臉訝異。

「你見過賽菲羅斯頭痛嗎？」傑內西斯闔上書本，「我連他流汗喘氣都沒看過，更不要說頭痛。」

「說不定……只是他身體比較強健？」黑髮小狗咕噥。

「連流汗都沒有？記得你跟安吉爾特訓時汗跟噴泉一樣！我和安吉爾對他二打一也沒見他喘一下！」

「那些沒動真格的切磋不算什麼！」安吉爾皺眉，「但傑內西斯說得對，那個頭痛對於賽菲羅斯而言確實不尋常。」

「但科學部門什麼動作都沒有，除了把賽菲羅斯扣留八小時進行全面檢查之外。」拉札德拿下眼鏡揉著眉心，「這次開會寶條什麼也沒說，但我總覺得他會進行些什麼。」

「不管他要做什麼，能不能別把SOLDIER當測試品啊……」札克斯想起不好的回憶。

「以及，我不清楚這有沒有關聯，但近期大樓的監視器時常故障。」SOLDIER總管走回他的辦公桌邊，「維修部門的人修了好幾次，那些監視器有些被人為破壞，有些是無緣無故被關閉。」

三名SOLDIER沉默地聽著，拉札德繼續說，「塔克斯找不出原因，只猜可能是有心人遠端駭入系統，也沒有留下任何痕跡。」

「恐怖分子有這種本事結果只去搞監視器？把大樓弄斷電或爆炸才能造成大範圍打擊不是嗎？」傑內西斯說。

總管搖搖頭，「這就是奇怪的地方。另外，有神羅員工在值勤時間失蹤。」六隻眼睛瞬間聚焦在他身上，「一名是一般職員，說要去廁所後就沒再出現，監視器也沒看見他走出來。」

「廁所鬧鬼了嗎？」札克斯縮起肩膀。

「不只一個人失蹤？」安吉爾問。

總管點頭，「另一名，據說是科學部門研究員，在加班時段走出去買消夜就沒再回來。」拉札德抬了抬眼鏡，「大樓監視器沒有拍到他離開。」

辦公室安靜了兩秒，金髮總管接著說，「最合理的解釋就是大樓被滲透了，這些事還沒有上報給高層，但塔克斯勢必會查清楚。」

「這和賽菲羅斯有關？」傑內西斯說。

「我希望沒有，但很難不去做聯想。」拉札德望著三人，突然壓低聲音，「維修部門的人說，訓練室附近的監視器之前也被人破壞，那時值班的警衛剛好看了一眼時間。」

SOLDIER總管深吸一口氣，「時間在深夜，而監視器被破壞後沒多久，賽菲羅斯使用了訓練室。」

「等一下！這不等於直接懷疑賽菲羅斯嗎？」札克斯扯開嗓門，被傑內西斯瞪了一眼，「那個賽菲羅斯耶！我們是在說賽菲羅斯嗎？」

「札克斯說的沒錯，這不是能懷疑賽菲羅斯的理由。」安吉爾皺眉，他也不喜歡懷疑自己的朋友，「半夜使用訓練室不是什麼稀奇的事！傑內西斯睡不著也會把我拉起來去訓練室。」

「你睡不著也會，朋友。」

「不只訓練室，訓練室外走廊一路延伸至虛擬實境室和展覽室，直到倉庫附近的監視器都被破壞了。」拉札德再次嘆氣，「我知道倉庫的監視器是壞的，也知道你們會用那裡進出，但我明白你們想保有隱私索性當不知道。」

「倉庫外面也沒有監視器，等於這段時間有誰或什麼進來大樓但完全沒有人知道，而賽菲羅斯又在那個時間點去使用訓練室。」

「但是賽菲羅斯說他睡不著才──────」

「我明白，只是時機太剛好。」拉札德靠在椅背上看向安吉爾和傑內西斯，「你們……那天和賽菲羅斯聊得怎麼樣？」

兩位1st SOLDIER的緘默說明了一切，正當拉札德準備開口時安吉爾說話了。

「他……」安吉爾將半張臉埋在手心，那場似有若無的幻象令他渾身發冷，「完全變了一個人……」

「……怎麼說？」

「感覺有個冷血怪物批著賽菲羅斯的皮囊對我們不屑一顧！」傑內西斯回想起當時，被俾倪的怒火和血液中的冰冷仍然沖刷著他。

「我們什麼也沒談到。」安吉爾搖著頭，「他對我們惡言相向！我幾乎認不得他！」

「這還是第二次，上一次賽菲羅斯也是叫安吉爾滾開。」傑內西斯蹙眉冷笑，「平時見他一臉溫良恭儉，沒想到口氣能那麼兇惡！」

一旁的札克斯在拉札德另一個嘆氣中不知所措，他想替賽菲羅斯說些什麼卻無從說起。

半晌後，SOLDIER總管語重心長地說，「……安吉爾、傑內西斯，你們兩個如果可以盡量盯著賽菲羅斯，但別到打起來的地步。」他轉向黑髮小狗，「札克斯你也是。」

「啊！是！」札克斯忐忑不安地應聲。

「我會去和塔克斯打聽，他們肯定會查到些什麼，如果賽菲羅斯真的牽涉其中……」

沉默在房間裡流動，每個人心裡有著不同思緒，SOLDIER們知道總管下半段消失的話是什麼，神羅不會輕縱任何叛逃份子，即便對方是賽菲羅斯，神羅親手打造的偶像招牌。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


一名研究員拖著連續工作二十四小時沒休息的步伐，實驗室白袍邊緣沾上不明灰漬，一手抱著實驗室平板，另一手小心翼翼地端著一杯咖啡。

那研究員將手裡兩樣東西放在桌上，周圍的儀器螢幕上顯示著密密麻麻的數據，「博士，我拿來了。」

寶條背對著來人手一伸，他的助理將平板放到他手裡，冒著煙的咖啡則被放在一旁。

眼瞼下垂的眼睛盯著利用權限弄來的監視器畫面，寶條敲著下巴點開平板，瞥了幾眼，「這是全部？」

「是的，當天附近的監視器記錄我全調閱了，但有拍到的確實不多。」

揮揮手，寶條打發助手離開，他繼續播放著平板上那個消失的研究員最後身影，那名研究員正走在一條走廊上，像是想起什麼忽地轉身，影子停在畫面的角落裡動也不動，後來研究員往後踏了一步，到這裡，寶條瞇起了眼。

那往後踏步的動作比起轉身更像被什麼震懾而後退，寶條放大了畫面，神羅監視器的解析度比他想像中的要好上很多。

「唔？」他將平板拿得更近，「……你怎麼在那？」

角落裡的研究員沒有再後退，反之，研究員往前退出了畫面，寶條憑著影子不自然的移動判斷那研究員因為什麼原因暈倒了，或者，死了。

那些都不重要，重要的是寶條看見了賽菲羅斯，或是說，賽菲羅斯身體的一側邊緣，不怎麼明顯，但寶條就是認了出來。

沒有工作的空檔，賽菲羅斯一般都待在自己公寓，偶爾和其他劣等SOLDIER聚在一起，寶條對那種人類群聚行為輕視地哼了哼，他把畫面放得更大，賽菲羅斯殺了誰他都不在乎，寶條只想知道自己的最高傑作這期間的轉變因果是什麼。

「恩？……這是？」

畫面被放得更大，大到有些失真，但寶條還是從上面發現了什麼，原本鬆弛的雙目須臾間閃出亮光，好似獵食者發現獵物那般嗜血興奮。

畫面裡，最邊緣的地方，有什麼攀上了賽菲羅斯的身側，寶條乾癟的臉上扯開了笑容，他緊抓著平板發出令人不寒而慄的詭異笑聲。

那不是人類的手，或是其他部分。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

「沒有人對我說過那句話。」賽菲羅斯對著只穿著一件襯衫、手裡把玩浸染血絲的魔石的克勞德說。

「唔……哪句？」克勞德吞下嘴裡的食物，嘴邊牽著一條銀絲，絲線另一頭黏在賽菲羅斯手指上。

「你對我說『歡迎回來』。」男人同樣只穿著一件黑色襯衫，衣擺很剛好地遮住了重點部位，他從手中姑且稱得上碗的東西裡捏起另一塊果凍餵給愛人，「沒有人對我說過。」

男孩舔著唇角，眨著水亮藍眼，不同顏色的魔石混著血色散落在金髮人白嫩大腿周圍，「恩……我也只有媽媽對我說過……」克勞德伸出粉色舌頭接過銀髮人手裡的食物，「他說，只有很親近的人才會這麼說。」

男人擦去愛人嘴角上的汁液，接著舔了舔那根沾有透明黏液的手指，「他沒說錯。」

兩人緩慢地互相餵食了那碗食物，賽菲羅斯的長髮蓬鬆地散落在腐爛的長沙發上，像個停靠地獄歇息的天使，克勞德坐在他的大腿上，將由男人親手培育的魔石當作玩具來回滾動，銀髮人對那些價值不斐的球體毫不在意，他撫過愛人的後頸與背脊，掌下的溫度皆由愛意及珍惜充滿。

「你在家時，都在做什麼？」賽菲羅斯又補了一句，「你原本的家鄉。」

「恩……沒做什麼，有時候會有訪客，有時會有一些通道，不過都沒有東西過來。」克勞德捧起兩顆魔石輕輕敲擊，「多數時我都在看星星，或是游泳和找東西吃，偶爾去別的星系玩。」

「還有嗎？」

孩子歪著頭想了想，「有幾次和媽媽去了……呃……」金髮人努力尋找詞彙，「家附近的……唔……一個有很多星火和沒有形狀的……鳥的地方。」

賽菲羅斯被克勞德苦腦的表情逗樂，「聽起來很特別。」

「恩！每次去都不一樣！」克勞德笑得美好，「你會喜歡那裡的！」

一個輕吻落在金色眉毛間，賽菲羅斯的吻與鼻息都溢滿著甜膩，「我希望能親眼看見，你生活的地方，你的家鄉。」

被親吻一整個臉龐的克勞德甜蜜地笑，「好！媽媽會喜歡你的！」

細軟的笑聲和衣裳的摩娑聲充斥客廳一段時間，二人在血色沙發上嬉鬧纏綿，克勞德的襯衫被撩至腰側，臀部和腰部露出一大片，幾乎衣不蔽體，金髮人被腰上的大手弄得在賽菲羅斯身上扭來扭去，男人則擒著惡作劇般的微笑用手讓愛人連聲投降。

神羅英雄回來的四十八小時裡和他的金髮愛人彼此愛撫、接吻、做愛，他們在臥室、浴室、客廳懶散地滾在一起，沒有分開絲毫，賽菲羅斯捧著克勞德的臉，男孩虔誠地蹭著吻著他的手掌，那柔軟好似一隻路行鳥雛鳥在手中，美麗易碎。

而不情願的工作任務仍要繼續，正當賽菲羅斯將克勞德禁錮於身下，分開對方的雙腿挺身而入時，手機再次不適時地響起。

準備翻雲覆雨的二人還沒來得及對手機做出反應，敲門聲緊接而來。

「賽菲羅斯，是我。」

他們同時望向門口，克勞德貼在男人耳邊用氣音問，「你的同伴？」

「我沒有同伴。」賽菲羅斯立刻說。

「賽菲羅斯。」聲音從卡著泡沫的喉嚨裡發出似的從門外傳來，「我知道你在，七十分鐘後有一場任務，我跟你還有一小隊人，三十分鐘後要做簡報。」

金髮男孩伸手拿起銀髮人的手機開始閱讀任務內容，神羅英雄則是用降到負度的眼神瞪著公寓大門。

「關於朱農的事，你的處分暫時沒有下來。」那個聲音說，「上級的人打算讓你將功贖罪，這代表你的任務會比之前多。」

這代表他和克勞德的相處會減少。捏成拳的手指泛白，賽菲羅斯極為不耐地瞇起眼，被克勞德抱住的手臂令他不直接炸掉整層樓房。

那溫度及觸感舒緩了賽菲羅斯再繃緊一毫米便斷的理智。

「要去……工作了？」

他吐了口惡氣，怒火化作電流凝聚在掌中，賽菲羅斯非常想將門外的生物消滅粉碎。

「能替我帶點食材回來嗎？」

雷電散去，森冷視線移到克勞德身上的剎那間化作濃情暖意，似春天裡一陣舒適的風，「冰箱裡的不夠？」

「唔……因為你說需要食材的話先跟你說，囤積一點食物的話就不用一直在大樓裡抓。」說完，男孩懷有歉意地說，「如果太麻煩的話就──────」

「沒問題。」賽菲羅斯眼裡有著笑意，「我不在的時候，小心點。」

回應男人的是來自克勞德猶如初生雛鳥撒嬌般的磨蹭。

  
  
  
  
  
  


環顧四周，賽菲羅斯腦袋裡飛快地運轉著，不是為了等一下的任務，而是為了可愛愛人的請託。

簡報時那些肉塊有意無意地和自己保持距離，那很好，卻也沒多好，因為腐爛腥臭可不會因此消失，神羅英雄強行克制腦中蔓延開來的兇暴殺意，轉而盤算獲取食材的時機。

這次的隊伍沒有任何一名一般士兵，全由2nd與3rd以及兩名1st組成，賽菲羅斯和隊伍搭上直升機時默默地想，他還得把東西帶回公寓，在任務中或是回程都不是好機會，只能在任務結束時挑個落單的，簡單安全。

任務目標是米德加附近沼澤的巨蟒，那些野獸近期靠得太近威脅到來往民眾，正缺地方鞏固英雄形象的神羅公司自然不會錯過『為民服務』的時刻，三名1st都在的情況下仍派出賽菲羅斯也就合情合理了。

站在男人身旁的肥碩肉塊指揮著其他肉團，他手握正宗冷眼地瞧著，賽菲羅斯知道旁邊這異形對自己抱有幾分警惕，縱使對方掩飾的很好。

它們是該懼怕他。銀髮英雄憎惡地想。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克勞德關掉電視，許多頻道上的新聞無一不播報著英雄賽菲羅斯的戰績與奉獻，這讓他看得有些奇妙，螢幕上的男人不如幾小時前抱著他的戀人那般，陌生又疏遠。

男孩今天不去大樓其他區域探險，書櫃上的書吸引了他，孩子挑了幾本窩在沙發上看了起來，對於在這顆星球上生存的物種及他們特有的思維令克勞德感到有趣，雖說媽媽指導了他不少，卻比不上親眼切身體會。

正當金髮人翻開書頁，準備收獲書中的知識之時，公寓門外傳來的窸窣聲響讓他迅速放回書本，撤退到廚房。

賽菲羅斯沒有知會他工作提早結束。克勞德縮在廚房門後瞪著大門想著。

門打開後走進兩個人影，兩名穿著黑衣的人類，其中一名頭上光禿禿的眼戴墨鏡，而另一名則有著張揚的紅色頭髮。

「這通風管問題還沒解決嗎？」紅頭髮的人用手搧了搧面前說。

「快點！別留下痕跡！」光頭說。

「我知道！別一直催！」紅髮人不耐煩地說，「我也不想在最強SOLDIER的房間裡留下足跡然後被火大的英雄追殺！還要被強迫寫報告和加班和被主管教訓！」

接著，那不請自來的兩人開始在公寓裡東張西望，克勞德沒有留在原地觀看，他飛快安靜地打開冰箱撈出裡面的食物並爬進通風管，而兩名人類也很快地走進廚房探查。

「……你有聽到什麼嗎？」光頭說。

「恩？有聲音嗎？」紅髮人抽了抽鼻子，「是我的錯覺嗎？這裡的味道好像更濃了一點！」

光頭沒有回話，但微幅皺起的雙眉說明了他的同意。

「以單身漢來說，賽菲羅斯的廚房和冰箱真是空曠到像沒人住！」紅髮人看著空空如也的冰箱說，「他不吃東西的嗎？我記得札克斯總說安吉爾會做飯給他們吃！」

「說不定真的不用。」光頭摸了摸水槽和爐具，「這些感覺很久沒動過。」

「我問了上一個來打掃的清潔工，他說廚房基本上完全不會動，從以前就是這樣。」紅髮人聳肩，「畢竟英雄很忙的！」

「我去臥室看看。」

光頭走了出去，留下蹲在地上的紅髮人低聲嘀咕，「……這地上是有什麼東西翻倒過嗎……」

但那名人類趴在地上良久什麼也沒發現，隨後走出了廚房，通風管裡的克勞德無聲地移動到浴室上方，臥房裡沒有能讓他探看的排風蓋，只能用影子和聲音辨別那兩人在做什麼。

「看來英雄也不是忙到沒時間整理。」紅髮人懶散的聲音說，「至少他鋪了床。」

那是我整裡的！克勞德趴在通風管裡靜默地指出。

「前幾個清潔工說，浴室的沐浴乳和洗髮乳幾乎沒有使用。」光頭的身影站在浴室門口前。

「洗澡不用沐浴乳？好髒！」紅髮人貌似在臥室的另一邊，「他那頭長髮不用洗髮乳和潤髮乳清洗保養？別跟我說天生麗質之類的！」

就算不特意保養賽菲羅斯的頭髮也很漂亮！而且是天生的！男孩氣鼓鼓地想，他無比希望這兩個侵門踏戶的人類快點離開。

兩名人類一個在房間一個在浴室裡搜索了半晌，克勞德聽著看著他們翻開床墊打開抽屜，連地毯也沒有放過，男孩慶幸自己在他們來之前就先打掃了一番，他照著媽媽的方式來，甚至用火炎魔石處理掉清掃完的產物。

「什麼都沒發現！」紅髮人誇張地拉長了語句，「什麼都沒有！最基本的反竊聽裝置或秘密通訊設備也沒有！」他倚靠在浴室門邊，「說真的，你真的認為那個英雄會搞叛變？就算他想好了，神羅裡有多少人能阻止他？安吉爾？傑內西斯？別說札克斯了！那傢伙對自己的朋友下不了手。」

光頭盯著浴缸，過了幾秒才回答，「賽菲羅斯的問題上級自有定奪，我們只要找出他是不是有共犯就行了。」戴墨鏡的人又說，「況且，我不認為賽菲羅斯需要那些設備。」

「恩？你說反竊聽裝置和秘密通訊設備？」

光頭頷首，「先不說監視器，之前他換過手機，而換的理由是不慎摔碎。」

「意思是他的舊手機其實沒壞可能給了誰作為連絡使用？」紅髮人哼了一聲，「搭檔，這種假設是已經把賽菲羅斯當叛亂份子了嗎？」

「只是個假設，除非我們能找到那隻手機，而那隻手機也確實在某個恐怖組織手裡，否則──────」

「塔克斯會人頭落地，字面意義上的那種！」紅髮人揮手打斷他，「我看就這樣吧！這地方讓我壓力暴增！」

墨鏡光頭嘆了口氣，回頭瞄了一眼浴缸後跟著紅髮人類離開公寓關上大門，頓時間這居處重回安寧靜謐，傢俱擺設依然佇立原位，彷彿那兩名人類從未到訪過。

但克勞德知道發生了什麼，即便他沒有全程目睹，男孩在通風管裡匍匐行動，這次他沒有直接關掉熱感應和監視器，他擷取了中央資料庫裡的過往畫面替換了目前的，如此一來他便能活動自如，還不引起疑慮。

轉了個彎，克勞德跟在方才闖進公寓、身穿黑衣的人類們後上方。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「上一個清潔工是什麼時候來的？」

「賽菲羅斯從朱農回來的前四個小時，之後因為他把自己關在公寓所以清潔工進不去。」

「……」

「發現什麼了？」

「……賽菲羅斯是六小時前出發的？」

「正確來說五小時又四十七分鐘前，你發現什麼了對吧？」

「……浴室被打掃過，浴缸裡有水氣。」

「……如果是賽菲羅斯自己清掃，那應該──────」

「水已經乾了。」

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

  
  


克勞德的跟蹤沒有持續多久，他尾隨兩名黑衣人類直到他們走到一間燈光幽暗的房間門前，他猜到那些人類是賽菲羅斯提過的塔克斯，他需要遠離的名單之一，但男孩仍舊保持距離跟著兩名人類，現在卻不得不停止追蹤。

他看見了寶條，站在門邊找那兩個黑衣人說話。

不知是不是受到賽菲羅斯的影響，克勞德也對這乾瘦的人類多了幾分反感，他仔仔細細地瞧著科學家，再一次地對賽菲羅斯沒有從對方身上繼承任何外在基因感到高興。

還好賽菲羅斯像他的媽媽，可惜他沒有親眼見到自己的孩子。克勞德惋惜地想著。

下方的人們交談起來，寶條對黑衣人問起他們搜查賽菲羅斯公寓的結果，那兩人互相瞧了一眼，一時半會沒說一句話，寶條又問了一次，這次他的語氣參進了不耐。

「你們的主管要十分鐘才會過來。」寶條推了推墨鏡，「於公，我負責賽菲羅斯身心相關所有事物。於私……」他獰笑了一下，「你們塔克斯有什麼不知道？所以，快說你們在公寓裡發現了什麼。」

紅髮人朝著光頭做了個怪表情，而光頭則是一臉為難地開口，「大致上沒有發現什麼可疑之處，還須經過調查和──────」

「拿你的官腔去對付海德格！」寶條嘖了一聲，眉間夾出油膩的溝，「什麼都沒查到但是有奇怪的地方對吧？快點說！我已經在你們這些凡人身上浪費太多時間了！」

紅頭髮的張開了嘴，明顯一臉想離開現場，但科學家審視的目光穿過墨鏡如捕獸夾般咬住了他，使得紅髮人躊躇不安，連帶他的搭檔也面有難色。

「不，我們確實什麼也沒找到……」光頭的身形比寶條大上一圈，但氣勢卻完全被壓過，「這是真的。」

科學家停下逼問，他將手放到下巴上沉思片刻，爾後嘴邊洩出令人毛骨悚然的笑聲，「是嗎？」

他用枯啞的聲音笑起來，笑得顛狂恐怖令人卻步三分，笑得渾身抖動抽搐好一段時間才停下，而這期間塔克斯的主管西裝筆挺地姍姍來遲，正好迎上寶條油膩乾扁的笑臉。

「我能為你做什麼嗎？寶條博士。」

「你的屬下們已經做了。」寶條揮了揮手後離去。

寶條揮了揮手後轉身離去，而沒走幾步路便停下腳步，稍稍仰起了頭在半空中嗅了嗅，克勞德對於寶條朝他的方向做出獵犬般捕捉氣味的行為感到疑惑又排斥，男孩相當確定科學家是看不見他的，然而那副模樣卻猶如無形中定位了他，使他有種成為囊中物的錯覺。

孩子往後退去，沿著原路回公寓。

「寶條博士，請問還有什麼事嗎？」

科學家沒有理會詢問的塔克斯主管，他推了下墨鏡並喃喃自語，「跟來了嗎……？」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


賽菲羅斯的隊伍在半夜收隊，那條模樣有如大腸與蛔蟲在黑色沼澤裡打滾融合的米德加巨蟒在將幾名2nd以及3rd攻擊成重傷後被神羅英雄削成了七段，屍塊泡在巨蛇自己的血水裡，看不出原型的頭顱嘴裡一下下噴濺著刺鼻液體，銀髮人面無表情地往後挪了一步，對那些在血池裡掙扎起身的肉塊視若無睹。

痴肥肉塊用治癒魔石替傷員們做治療，但有幾個3rd傷勢過重回去得送醫療室診治，賽菲羅斯知道他的機會來了。

當然這不枉費剛才面對巨蟒時刻意收手讓其他人上前討伐，為此他還多忍受了肥大肉團的接近與搭話。

回到公司安置好傷患，肥碩的異形提議休息完後再做後續檢討報告，這順了賽菲羅斯的意，男人二話不說的朝醫護室走去。

「賽菲羅斯？你這是……要去看那些傷員嗎？」

「恩。」

「但是他們應該已經休息了──────」

「不會太久。」

神羅英雄走進了陰暗的走廊，走出了肉塊的視線。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


與克勞德分離不到二十四小時，可賽菲羅斯依然感覺度秒如年，他提著手裡裝著食材的袋子從安全通道回到公寓，迫不及待地想看到克勞德發亮的臉蛋。

縱然有被監視器拍到的隱憂，但賽菲羅斯也有一千個理由能夠搪塞過去，他不擔心自己被發現實行謀殺，那些生物又能拿他怎麼辦，思及此銀髮人的嘴角鄙夷地翹了翹，為了可愛的金髮愛人，他暫且忍受那些低下爛肉。

打開公寓大門，銀髮人期待著克勞德說出那句話。

「歡迎回來。」金髮孩子一如以往從廚房探出腦袋對他說。

賽菲羅斯放下提袋，那樸實無華的句子驅散了他一整天的厭憎感，「我帶回你要的食材了。」

男孩走過來打開袋子瞧了瞧，賽菲羅斯從背後抱住愛人，抬起對方下巴就是一陣舔吻及撫摸。

「恩……」克勞德拍了拍男人的手臂示意他有話要說。

「這份量應該夠吃了吧？」手伸進金髮人的衣服底下，賽菲羅斯深沉嗓音掛在克勞德耳邊。

「唔……夠……」胸前的茱萸被溫度微涼的大手逗弄著，率先發紅的是克勞德的耳朵，「這是……SOLDIER？也是長頭髮……不過沒有你的漂亮。」

男人莞爾，「今天你一個人做了什麼？有好好待在公寓裡嗎？」

「今天……」男孩轉過身，雙手環上賽菲羅斯的腰，「有人類進來，是塔克斯。」

神羅英雄唇角的笑容眨眼間消逝，擔憂及怒火同時在胸膛與雙眼聚集，他將愛人全身上下摸了個遍，確認沒有傷痕或缺少才減低心裡的虐殺。

「還有其他人？」

金髮人搖頭，「只有兩個塔克斯，他們離開時我跟了上去。」孩子搶在男人開口前說，「他們提到了你給我的手機，懷疑你叛變，但沒有證據。」

「當然沒有證據。」賽菲羅斯冷哼，「我不會讓他們進來第二次，你別擔心。」

「我還看見寶條。」

那兩個音節的名字簡直是切斷賽菲羅斯理智線的利刃。

「……在哪？」

「我跟著那兩個人類到一間房間門前，寶條也在那裡，他一直在問塔克斯找到什麼。」克勞德回想稍早時候，「……他好怪，我不喜歡他……」

「克勞德……」男人寬大粗糙的手掌捧起愛人的臉，「我和你說過離寶條遠一點。」

眼眸怔怔地望著銀髮人，純潔無邪的天藍色閃爍著，「你生氣了？」

「沒有。」雙眉微蹙，賽菲羅斯拉著克勞德來到沙發，並讓對方跨坐在自己腿上。

「唔……明明就有……」

男人輕嘆，撫上愛人的耳垂輕輕地揉捏，「克勞德，我不想要寶條靠近你，也不想要哪天發現你變成那些實驗樣本之一。」

「他沒有看見我......」克勞德嘟起嘴，「而且這次我沒有直接關掉監視器，我替換了畫面！」

銀髮人捏住男孩下顎，「你不該跟上去，應該好好待在公寓等我回來。」

這下換金髮孩子顰起雙眉，「沒有人發現我，我能照顧好自己！」

倏地，克勞德的右手猝不及防地被賽菲羅斯扭到身後，他甚至沒意識到發生了什麼事。

「像這樣照顧自己？恩？」

「唔！放開！」

大腿上的男孩貼著皮褲扭動著，紊亂沒有節奏的摩擦逐漸喚醒賽菲羅斯腿間性器，男人持續牢牢抓著掙扎的愛人，無法遏止內心忽然湧出逗弄對方的惡意，空閒的另一手逐一解開克勞德襯衫上的鈕扣，溫熱的鼻息吹撫在孩子光潔的肌膚上，惹得對方一陣麻癢。

「你說說，是這樣嗎？」咬開手套，賽菲羅斯的指頭探進懷裡人的屁股裡，圓潤的臀肉被揉得泛紅，「是嗎？」他親吻著克勞德邊說。

「你……恩……偷襲……」只剩一隻手能抵抗的金髮人又推又拉地扯著賽菲羅斯胸前皮帶，「我才……不會這麼容易就……」他嘗試脫離男人有力的懷抱，卻發現那兩條臂膀比什麼都牢固。

「但你現在就被困住了。」銀髮英雄癡迷地瞅著愛人微紅喘息的臉蛋，手指朝克勞德兩片臀辦之間深入摩擦。

動了動屁股，男孩朝抓住他的人投去埋怨眼光，「還不都是因為……恩！」

長繭修長的手指摸到了只有賽菲羅斯造訪過的軟穴，克勞德的身體顫抖了一下，惹得前者露出一抹壞笑。

「不認輸嗎？」抽開手指轉而捏上那沒有贅肉的腰，感受著掌下輕顫的皮膚。

金髮人沒說話，只是用乘滿水氣的藍眼使出了毫無威脅只有勾引的狠瞪，賽菲羅斯欣然承受，被欺負到惱怒的克勞德有著無法言喻的艷麗與吸引，這令被對方坐在上面早已抬頭的慾望更加蓬勃。

那畫面如毒癮般讓賽菲羅斯沉醉其中，豎瞳微張，強烈貪婪地汲取克勞德每一個反抗動作，他明明希望愛人能順從聽話，卻又對這般抗拒感到莫明興奮，銀髮人的嘴邊傾洩出一個彎度，隨後張嘴啃上克勞德的紅潤雙唇。

兩人對著彼此撕咬一陣，互不相讓，賽菲羅斯明白了克勞德的倔脾氣，也不打算退讓，他放開手，把自由還給尚在喘息的孩子，並將人抱下腿放到地上。

男人先是笑了一下，「不服輸要懲罰。」他脫去上半身裝束，「自己脫衣服。」爾後拍了拍大腿，「自己上來。」

衣不蔽體的金髮人鼓著臉說，「我沒有輸！是你趁人不備！」說著，克勞德褪下襯衫，赤裸肉體鍍著一層柔美光暈。

「那再給你一次機會。」賽菲羅斯邪魅地笑著指著自己胯部。

「不可理喻……」克勞德小聲咕噥，拉下褲子的動作卻也沒半分遲疑。

金色孩子氣惱地撲向沙發上的人，一口咬上賽菲羅斯的英挺鼻梁，本想順勢朝那柔韌健美的胸膛槌幾下，卻不想銀髮人兩條手臂如蛇般滑行潛伏至克勞德腰背，將他圈在懷中，如同一個簡單卻不朽的牢籠。

黑色皮褲在克勞德臀下撐起一個弧度，金髮人自然有察覺到，他不甘示弱地扭著腰動著臀刻意朝那座小丘壓過輾過，兩手拉扯他最喜歡的銀髮，唇齒從鼻子到臉頰到下巴一路咬過去，徒有惡狠狠的氣勢卻只留下淡到幾乎沒有的齒印。

搔癢般的觸感令賽菲羅斯發出讓人骨頭蘇麻的低笑，面對臉上如幼貓般毫無殺傷力的攻擊則一律以微翹的薄唇化解，指尖在愛人背脊上來回愛撫，描繪著凹凸起伏與溫熱體溫，合併著仍被褲裝束縛包裹逐漸難耐的灼熱，銀髮英雄按住還在搗蛋的愛人，拉開拉鍊釋放出愈加粗大的陰莖。

挺立的肉器抵在克勞德大腿內側，而孩子依舊賭氣似的對著那根肉柱挑釁，濕潤穴口在莖身上磨過去又蹭回來，賽菲羅斯挑著眉觀看愛人的膽大妄為，片刻後兩手扶起克勞德腰身，粗暴與溫柔並濟地把整根性器推進軟穴，直至最深處。

「......啊……」克勞德先是仰頭深吸一口氣才甜膩地呻吟出聲，他和上一回同樣地踢動著雙腿，大腿痙攣地夾著賽菲羅斯的胯骨。

兩人交媾之處開始進行抽出與插入，賽菲羅斯兩手引導著克勞德該有的動作，撐起金髮人的腰再按回去並重複數次，幾次下來克勞德也抓到了絕竅，他學得很快，不一會銀髮人便放開了雙手，僅將手掌包覆愛人渾圓彈性的臀辦，配合克勞德起身落下的節奏往上挺動腰部。

七秒後他們才對上彼此的節拍，克勞德的喘息低吟是愈發沉重雜亂，攀著面前的強壯上臂彷彿那是狂浪漩渦中唯一能拯救他的事物，而下身逐漸兇猛的撞擊則是使他沉溺滅頂的毒藥，欲罷不能身陷其中。

同時被撐開的蜜穴也幾盡所能地夾住捅入拔出的肉棒，肉縫中的液體分泌得越來越多，火燙的肉莖捲著那些體液來回衝撞，每撞進來一次似乎能將金髮男孩的小腹頂出一個凸起。

明明人在上方卻受制於身下人的動作，克勞德沒打算如上次那般在賽菲羅斯的陰莖上失去自我掌控，他強行改變節拍，夾著男人的粗硬肉器抬起屁股後用力坐下，內壁瞬間被巨物幹到最開，也讓坐在上面的人尖叫出來。

身體就那樣被完全打開了，克勞德有些悔不當初卻依舊死咬硬撐，肉穴微微顫顫地收緊吞吐，還沒緩過來就被自己主人拉扯著吐出巨根再使勁含入，肉體相撞拍打擠壓出情色聲響，效果絕佳又劇烈地促使克勞德加快速度和力道。

反之，賽菲羅斯宛如坐在VIP包廂的觀眾般好整以暇地向上頂著巨根，用最好的視野欣賞愛人的歡愉以及痛處，邪佞美麗的臉龐亮著危險光芒，綠眼深邃柔媚地凝視克勞德上下晃動的柔美軀體，爾後，不滿足的慾念在胸腹滋長，即使金髮人拼命地搖晃旋轉，但仍舊不夠。

遠遠不足夠。

「……恩……啊……呃！」

一陣天旋地轉，腰和腿被抓著掀翻過來，克勞德發覺自己突然間仰躺於沙發上，雙腿大大張開被架上賽菲羅斯的肩膀，抽插仍在繼續，與先前不同的是，這次是銀髮人由上往下用硬棒大力地幹他。

「啊！」

綿密的淫聲低喘替換成了尖聲媚叫，克勞德在如銀河瀑布般垂下的髮絲裡伸展肉體，律動早已不知不覺地被賽菲羅斯牽著走，被徹底主導，每當試圖奪回主宰就被甬道裡對準某一處撞過去的性器給阻擋，使得被插入方只能唉叫求饒，並得到插入方另一陣猛烈進出。

「克勞德。」賽菲羅斯猛然地說，「你屬於我。」結合處傳出的濕潤水乳聲在男人的聲音下顯得遙遠渺小，「你的每一根頭髮、皮膚和套住我的地方都屬於我。」

水聲激烈，體溫滾燙，賽菲羅斯的嗓音清晰明確。

「明白嗎？」

經過另一回合的操幹，無數次的抽插後，克勞德蜷縮腳趾弓起身軀，在慾海中哭著叫著承接滿到溢出的精液，賽菲羅斯按摩那平坦的小腹，如願以償地看見愛人失神地點頭。

「乖孩子。」

語畢，銀髮英雄抬起那發軟的腰隻又一次地頂進去，並在後續的兩小時裡持續這個輪迴。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

下腹浸泡在從肉穴滿出的精液中，克勞德癱軟在賽菲羅斯懷裡，而男人終於疲軟的陰莖還沒有完全退出，留了前端在金髮人的穴口，兩人相擁倒臥在肉色沙發上，耳鬢廝磨，唇對唇，眼對眼。

賽菲羅斯抹去愛人前額薄汗，克勞德純潔又淫穢的身體與他完全貼合，毫無保留地展露於銀髮人眼前，安全放鬆又全心全意地待在他的身旁，靜謐安寧的美好時刻撓著神羅英雄的心臟，體溫穿透過皮膚肌肉暖和了那跳動的臟器，他感覺到前所未有的滿足。

「你還是想看大樓其他地方？」

金髮男孩眨著疲倦的湛藍眼眸，聲音軟膩，「......想……想去很多地方……」

「那我把大樓的人處理掉，你就不用躲躲藏藏的。」

「處理掉……全部弄成食物嗎？吃不完那麼多……」

男人啞然，「我是指把那些人全部殺死，你也不用擔心被看見了。」

「好浪費……人類死亡後會腐爛，弄成食物擺太久沒吃味道也不好……」

手指撫過克勞德耳後，賽菲羅斯憐惜地望著孩子，「我不喜歡你處在危險的環境裡。」

「我不會有事……」男孩的食指捲起賽菲羅斯一戳銀髮，「遇見你之前，我自己生活……都平安無事……」

「人類恐懼無法理解的事物，所以你才能嚇跑他們。」男人輕聲嘆息，「但不是所有人類。」

「唔……你嗎？」

銀髮人親吻對方面頰，「還有科學部門的人。」

「……我能保護自己……」克勞德啄吻賽菲羅斯下巴，「……我可以證明給你看。」

男人安靜地瞅了他一會，良久後將愛人抱得更緊些，「那顆火焰魔石給你，遇到危險就用。」

「……恩……」

「炸掉整層樓也沒關係。」

「好……」

「克勞德。」賽菲羅斯柔聲說，「如果你出事，我會燒光整顆星球。」

金色愛人聞言只淺淺地笑了笑，但賽菲羅斯知道，自己絕對做得出來。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


曾走進昏暗的辦公室，他不是頭一次心裡埋怨塔克斯的辦公房間沒有窗戶，連換氣窗都沒有，這時節的和煦暖陽照不進來，冷氣管送出的風乾燥又冰冷，他明白塔克斯就是個必須在暗處的組織，卻仍不免希望能出去透透氣吹吹風。

塔克斯主任手上有著成堆的棘手案件待處理，其中最讓他頭疼的就是近期無法解釋的人口失蹤與監視系統上的滲透，加上寶條日前直衝塔克斯門前逼問雷諾與路德在賽菲羅斯公寓裡查到什麼，無論如何他實在無法將所有事情連結起來。

黑髮主任稍微拉鬆了領結，兩邊太陽穴隱約地脹痛著，方才從安吉爾那裡得知兩天前與他和賽菲羅斯一道執行任務的一名3rd SOLDIER在醫務室裡失蹤，沒有回到宿舍也沒有請假報備，更精彩的是調出監視器後，那名3rd最後接觸的人就是最近行動怪異的神羅英雄。

這已經不能用燙手山芋來形容，朱農事件還能靠操控媒體擺平，但一個動機不明、牽涉數件可疑活動的最強SOLDIER卻沒有人能告訴曾該怎麼辦。

不安、不解、詭異以及危險的思緒有如無形繩索勒住了他，曾覺得空氣凝重寒冷，空調上顯示的溫度沒有變動，可塔克斯主任卻感到一股能擊碎肉骨的冷冽朝他撲來，黑髮人的後頸與後背剎那間豎起一整片毛髮，渾身僵硬地轉身。

賽菲羅斯站在最幽暗的角落，因為光線他渾身色澤黯淡，然而那雙螢綠眼珠在黑暗中閃耀著極為陰冷的光芒。

曾壓抑住身體上的冷顫，「賽菲羅斯，我似乎沒有收到你要來的通知。」塔克斯主任清了清喉嚨來掩飾聲音中的緊張，「有什麼事嗎？」

銀髮英雄往前踏了一步，壓迫感頃刻間上升十倍，「你們在我外出時擅自進入我的公寓。」

曾往對方身上飛快地掃視一眼，高大男人的手邊沒有正宗，也沒有魔石，但任誰都明白這間房間裡的人要是即刻打起來，能夠毫髮無傷走出去的絕對不是自己。

欲蓋彌彰肯定不是個好選項，「是的，我的確派了塔克斯進去調查，沒有事先通知是我們不對。」

官腔式的道歉曾信手拈來，然而那對賽菲羅斯不起作用，「原因。」

那嗓音堪比三級冰凍魔法，曾克制自己不去擦拭鬢角邊的冷汗，「由於這段時間公司的監視器被人蓄意破壞，監控系統也遭到入侵，我們合理懷疑內部有間諜。」黑髮塔克斯死撐著挺直脊椎，「所以塔克斯針對顧員做了一些調查，不只是你，SOLDIER方面我們也調查了一些人，這是必要的程序，如此一來才能排除嫌疑。」他終究還是撒了謊，「造成困擾相當抱歉。」

黑色猶如一層輕薄薄紗鍍在賽菲羅斯身上，好似男人的皮膚般與之融為一體，銀髮英雄此刻恍如成為黑暗噩夢的主宰，光線無法觸及之處都成了他的領土似的，而那些圍繞神羅英雄的暗黑宛若被注入了生命般，簇擁著他走出陰暗角落，推舉他們的神至光明之下，宣告他的降臨。

曾不由自主地將手放上槍桿，他很有可能連眨眼都來不及就腦袋落地，「……我們不是有意冒犯你，我向你保證不會有下次。」

瀰漫著冰冷血腥的綠眼依舊注視著他，那道視線把曾的胸口瞪出一股絕望，片晌後銀髮英雄優雅地開口，「你們提供什麼資訊給寶條？」

警報在曾的腦袋裡震耳欲聾，「沒有，目前的調查都是不公開，在找到實質證據前所有人都是無辜的。」

爾後的幾秒裡辦公室的氧氣恍若被抽乾了般，抑或是有誰掐住了曾的咽喉，他感到呼吸困難，有什麼在瘋狂擠壓著肋骨與肺葉，打擊著他的脊柱及後腦。

塔克斯主任艱難地看向賽菲羅斯，最強SOLDIER佇足原地沒動半步，甚至連眼皮也沒眨一下，替神羅處理過各種骯髒事的曾明瞭對方的實力和可怕，他不只一次慶幸自己不曾站在這強大完美的英雄對立面，他心知肚明那會是最糟糕的時刻。

就像現在。

「你最好保證。」

神羅偶像走出房間，分明只是普通的轉身離去，那身影卻令曾感到像是遠離什麼骯髒穢物般走遠，但此時他沒有心情去細想，隨著大門被關上，房間重回原有寂靜，塔克斯主任癱坐在辦公椅上，沉重地喘出一口氣。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「寶條博士不在米德加。」背著軟爛肉瘤的肉塊垂著身軀說，「博士這會次外出很常一段時間，有必要的話可以留言給他。」

賽菲羅斯鄙薄地抿起薄唇，待研究員一說完便踏出科學部門，目不斜視地走回公寓。

寶條永遠不在才是最好的，至少克勞德能夠遠離這棟大樓裡最具威脅的存在。銀髮英雄收斂了瀕臨爆發的殺氣思忖，等克勞德一對這棟大樓失去興趣，他便能將之夷為平地，之後，他會和克勞德無憂無慮且不被打擾的生活下去。

離開前克勞德正在處理食物，金髮愛人對於這次食材的品質感到新鮮有趣，那雙晶亮的眼睛足以讓賽菲羅斯不計麻煩嫌惡多出幾次任務並趁勢帶回其他SOLDIER。

下次挑個2nd好了。銀髮英雄愉快地想到。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「歡迎回來。」回到住處後賽菲羅斯直徑走向廚房，克勞德正把剛處理好的食物分裝放進冰箱。

「味道如何？」銀髮人溫柔地說。

「有些不一樣！」男孩笑吟吟地說，「口感其實是差不多的，但是味道比其他的多出一分……恩……怎麼說呢……」克勞德擺出賽菲羅斯熟悉的困惑表情歪著頭，「你可能要吃吃看才知道。」

「好。」銀髮男人笑得暖如春水。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

日子在克勞德的相伴下過去，賽菲羅斯不曾想過他也會碰上一個伴侶並朝夕相處，那本是一個普通的人生階段之一，但遇見克勞德之前，對他來說則是個無法想像的虛幻假設。

他帶著愛人遊走大樓樓層與設施，克勞德完全掌握了神羅大樓的監控系統，他們毫無阻礙的在深夜時分至無人場所探索，金髮男孩每去一個新地方就對著男人提出各種疑問並四處張望，如同好奇心旺盛的幼貓般，直到賽菲羅斯把人撈回來並附上一記深吻告訴對方該打道回府，孩子才依依不捨地跟著銀髮人回公寓。

「唔……原來從上面看米德加是這樣。」

這次他們來到某處露天平台，克勞德趴在欄杆上俯瞰腳下的米德加，賽菲羅斯對這片景色倒盡胃口，但見到愛人如此歡欣便覺倒也值得。

「你很常來嗎？」

「很少。」賽菲羅斯從後方摟住愛人，「只來過幾次。」

「媽媽說從高處看米德加就看不見圓盤下的貧窮骯髒，不想解決問題的人就會對問題視而不見。」孩子又說，「雖然公寓裡看出去的景色也不錯，不過這裡能看到米德加全貌。」

「你喜歡從高處看？」男人將下顎與嘴唇埋進愛人的金髮裡。

克勞德點頭，「挺有趣的，風景會不一樣。」

銀髮人撫摸懷中人的後頸並親吻那迷人的髮旋，惋惜著自己不能飛。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


不再有任何不受歡迎的訪客侵擾，賽菲羅斯抱著克勞德在肉麋空間每一處翻雲覆雨，在克勞德的體內一遍遍地射精，看著金髮人情色淫蕩地在他身下擺出各種姿勢，弓起腰身或是抬起屁股，克勞德有著足夠柔軟又彈性的身體來承受銀髮人的撞擊和抽插，更加絕妙的是，男孩和賽菲羅斯一樣不需要睡眠，再累也不會。

克勞德簡直就是為他而生的伴侶。賽菲羅斯從背後環抱愛人的腰邊前後挺動抽送邊想著。

「哈阿！」

趴在牆上翹著臀部、雙腿大開的克勞德在賽菲羅斯頂至深處時因生理刺激而頭部後仰，身體被男人撞得搖搖欲墜，聲音也越來越高亢，幾次晃動後金髮孩子睜著泛著水光的藍眼往後看了不停地將陰莖插入的銀髮男人一眼，而賽菲羅斯像是發現了什麼停下動作。

「克勞德……」賽菲羅斯扳過愛人下巴，「你的眼睛……顏色不一樣了……」

「恩……唔？是嗎？」

手指輕撫對方眼角眉毛，「之前是藍色的，但現在你的瞳孔周圍有著一圈綠色。」

那顏色看著有些熟悉，被異形肉塊包圍後那燈火闌珊的世界早已從賽菲羅斯記憶裡消逝無蹤，但克勞德眼裡的那抹妖異綠色卻令他眼熟，朦朦朧朧的好像在哪裡見過。

「綠色……」克勞德喘息地說，「和你……一樣嗎……？」

賽菲羅斯怔了怔，那似曾相似的顏色有了解答，他瞪著愛人的雙眼好一陣後問道，「克勞德……你……能吸收生物基因？」

金髮人眨著藍眼，「唔……恩……可以…………」接著艷紅在孩子雙頰上蔓延，「……抱歉……因為你……每次都灌好多進來……」

濃郁熱烈的深吻止住克勞德的可愛歉意，賽菲羅斯胸膛裡黑洞般的佔有慾被藍色包裹住的螢綠給填了將近十分滿，喜悅與亢奮從胸口聚集到下腹，他將愛人揉進懷中並用甜蜜且劇烈的力道貫穿對方。

那色彩是克勞德屬於賽菲羅斯的證明，是賽菲羅斯的印記及思念。

「不需要道歉，克勞德。」男人舔著克勞德耳後，在一片叫喊呻吟中低聲說，「往後，我會灌更多進去。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


傑內西斯翻著書頁坐在辦公桌一角，他的指尖有一下沒一下地磨著紙張邊緣，褐髮人很明顯的沒將注意力放在書本內容，他的右手邊坐著安吉爾，臉色是說不出的黯淡，札克斯則坐在安吉爾另一邊，同樣表情愁苦。

但這三位SOLDIER的表情都比不上面色鐵青的拉札德，還有他旁邊的曾。

「我該恭喜你嗎？曾，你活下來了。」

平常總是第一時間教訓傑內西斯的安吉爾此刻卻沉默不已，札克斯垂著頭，活像隻沮喪到不行的小狗，曾沒有對那番話表現出好笑或生氣，他面無表情但嘴角緊繃，而SOLDIER總管的雙肩看上去有如千金重物壓著般。

沒有人對傑內西斯的調笑做出反應，良久後，拉札德沉重地開口，「……重新把所有可疑事件展開看一遍……」他頓了頓，「把賽菲羅斯的行程和足跡列在上面……」

札克斯抬起頭瞪大眼，他張嘴想說什麼，嘴巴一開一合了幾回也沒說出半個字，最終他放棄似的垂下肩膀，看著曾將所有資料攤在桌上。

「第一位不明原因失蹤的是科學部門研究員，最後一次被目擊是在加班途中出去買消夜未歸，監視器沒有拍到他離開大樓。」黑髮塔克斯另外放了一張紙條在旁邊，「此時的賽菲羅斯沒有任務和安排。」

「正確來說，他拒絕了我那天安排給他的任何工作。」拉札德的雙手在下巴交疊，「傑內西斯和安吉爾也在場。」

褐髮SOLDIER點頭，他的兒時好友依舊緘默著，曾繼續說，「這名研究員並不是什麼不可取代的人物，至少對寶條博士來說。」塔克斯手指點了點被標記死亡的研究員資料說，「監視器有拍到他走出科學部，也有看見他出現在走廊。」

塔克斯忽然停了下來，傑內西斯見狀便出聲，「然後呢？走廊把研究員吞了？還是那個研究員半路碰上賽菲羅斯被他拆來吃了？」

曾瞥了他一眼，爾後皺眉嘆了口氣，「科學部們的人把當天一部份的監視記錄拿走了。」

「寶條？」傑內西斯蹙眉，安吉爾和札克斯也瞪著塔克斯主任，「但我記得寶條當天──────」

「人在米德加外圍，研究一起毛爾波爾突變個案。」曾把話接下去，「這一起失蹤事件基本上和寶條扯不上關係。沒有動機，有不在場證明，況且寶條若想踢走一個研究員，只要說句話就行了。」

「那為什麼拿走記錄檔？不是因為他幹了什麼見不得人的勾當？寶條也可以命令──────」

「另外，賽菲羅斯當晚並不是一直待在公寓。」曾抬起手打斷札克斯，「電梯和走廊的監視器拍到了他，當時他正往倉庫方向走，卻沒有拍到他回公寓。」

傑內西斯安靜下來，他知道眼前的塔克斯會說什麼，「因為監視器被關閉了。」

「我不懂，這跟被拿走的紀錄有什麼關係？」札克斯不解。

「意思是被寶條拿走的監視記錄很可能拍到賽菲羅斯帶了什麼人進來，或做了什麼非常不利於神羅的事。」靜默半晌的安吉爾突然說，「而那名研究員可能成了目擊者，而寶條替賽菲羅斯掩蓋，這代表賽菲羅斯……」

「很大的機率帶進來的是恐怖分子，或幹出了能被視為反叛的事，作為目擊者的研究員被滅口了。」傑內西斯接著說。

「這……這只是猜測！」札克斯聲音有氣無力，「……我不明白……」

「札克斯說得對，雖然過於可疑，但沒有明確的證據顯示賽菲羅斯和研究員有直接接觸。」拉札德揉著眉心，「第二名失蹤者呢？」

「上班時間去了洗手間，同樣的，只拍到人進去。」曾打開另一份資料，頁面上蓋著行蹤不明的紅印。

「賽菲羅斯和總裁與海德格去了朱農，之後的事你們都知道了。」拉札德推了推眼鏡，「我無法理解的是，這明明只是一個普通職員，沒有任何接觸到機密資料的機會。」

「比起那個，除非事先埋伏在廁所，或是跟著被害人一起進去，要怎麼把一個人從洗手間裡綁走還不被監視器拍到？」傑內西斯提出了疑問。

「通風管，這是最合理的解釋。」曾回答到。

「所以這位入侵者把人拖進通風管，避開一路上的熱感應和動態偵測，神不知鬼不覺的把一名普通神羅員工抓去不知道幹嘛去了！」褐髮SOLDIER翹起雙腿將書本砸在腿上，「帶著一個人從通風管道行動，先不論那個員工有沒有抵抗，即便是SOLDIER也很難辦到！」

「感應偵測被關掉了對吧？」得到曾的肯定後安吉爾說，「我們能假設有另一名入侵者？」

「不排除這個可能，塔克斯已經將監控室的人員列入監視，關於系統上的侵入我們請教過里維部長。」曾搖搖頭，「毫無頭緒，也無法逆向追蹤。」

「失蹤員工的生活圈呢？」拉札德問。

「沒有值得注意的，和同事關係良好，沒有樹敵，失蹤前一星期去參加了一場婚禮。」

五人陷入沉默一陣，隨後SOLDIER總管示意曾繼續，黑髮塔克斯拿出另一份資料，擺上桌面時札克斯一臉難過到不行。

「我認識這個人……」年輕的SOLDIER望著資料上的照片說，「最後一次見到他時他很興奮的說要和賽菲羅斯出任務，說回來之後說不定就能成為2nd……」

「沒發現遺體就代表還活著。」安吉爾的表情也好不到哪去，「賽菲羅斯沒有理由攻擊一名3rd，還是個傷員！」

「那也不能解釋那個3rd的失蹤，還是你比較想解釋賽菲羅斯背著一袋東西從逃生安全通道走回公寓？」傑內西斯冷冷地說。

「那個袋子又塞不進一個人！代表不了什麼！」札克斯插嘴道。

褐髮人獰笑，「把人切成三段就塞得下！」

札克斯難以置信地瞪大雙眼，「別開這種玩笑！安吉爾說沒看見遺體就代表──────」

拉札德敲敲桌面，將注意力拉到他身上，「第三個案件賽菲羅斯是脫離不了關係了！」他宣佈著，「但動機和意圖不明，有什麼能解釋神羅英雄去綁架或……謀殺一名同袍？」

「謀殺……總管……」札克斯對那用詞感到一股顫慄。

「如果是綁架，首先，那天塔克斯在賽菲羅斯的住處什麼也沒發現。」傑內西斯說，「他在監視器底下直接走回公寓，賽菲羅斯就算瘋了也不會犯那麼低級的錯誤！」

札克斯無助地看向安吉爾，對方朝著他搖了搖頭，嘆息地說，「如果是謀殺……屍體的處理我想……對賽菲羅斯來說不是問題……可能對他來說......就算被看見，也沒有人能拿他怎麼辦......」

看了眼將臉埋進雙手的札克斯，展開所有資料的曾拉了張椅子坐下，「再後來，這名3rd失蹤後的兩天，賽菲羅斯來找我。」塔克斯主任對當時的情況仍舊感到心驚，「他對公寓被搜查感到極度不悅，而對寶條的態度仍保持往常。」

「這就是目前的情況了，太多地方不合理也兜不攏。」拉札德說，「另外，讓我感到反常不合理的還有科學部門。」

「科學部……最近他們挺安靜的……」札克斯的聲音從手掌裡悶悶地傳出。

「太安靜了！」傑內西斯皺眉，「這時候最不該安靜的就是科學部！寶條除了拿走記錄檔和逼問塔克斯其餘什麼也沒做！上次光是賽菲羅斯一個頭痛寶條就扣留他整整八個小時！」

「說起來……為什麼科學部門要對賽菲羅斯那麼……特別？之前安吉爾和傑內西斯都沒有......」

札克斯的疑問其他四人都清楚答案是什麼，卻沒有一個人打算正面回答。

「朱農的事情後，會議上寶條說賽菲羅斯沒有需要向總裁報告的地方。」拉札德說，「綜合所有情報來看，寶條有極大的可能完全不知情。」

「但不排除他從最初就隱瞞的可能性，我們都知道寶條是什麼樣的人！」傑內西斯的語氣輕蔑。

「最關鍵的還是寶條拿走的紀錄檔，塔克斯這邊會想辦法去找檔案，或許之後會需要你們的協助。」曾說。

SOLDIER總管點頭，「我們會盡量幫忙，在事情無法收拾不得不報告給高層裁決前──────」

倏地，拉札德和曾的手機同時響起訊息提示聲，他們本不打算接起，但塔克斯主任在瞥見逐漸暗下的螢幕上顯示的簡訊傳送人後打開了訊息。

曾皺起眉頭，「寶條要我去科學部一趟。」

「我也是。」拉札德瞪著手機，「寶條從來不曾找我過去。」

所有人面面相覷，詭譎怪異的不適感攀上在場人的後頸背脊，恍如身置於暴風眼當中，對周圍的狂風雷電毫無察覺，卻只差一步便無法抽身，萬劫不復。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「恩！唔！」

這一波的灌精在肉棒往肉穴狠狠搗入並堵住穴口的一陣後結束，克勞德軟下腰喘著粗氣，賽菲羅斯整根陰莖仍深埋在金髮人的甬道裡，他們都知道只要彼此一旦開始交媾結合，不論哪方都不會輕意結束。

「恩……」克勞德下意識地摸了摸被灌入許多的下腹，上面沾滿白濁液體，每次做愛被射入大量精液都令他有著小腹被灌到隆起的錯覺。

「怎麼了？」銀髮人的拇指輕抹著愛人微濕的鬢髮，吻上孩子的額頭。

「恩……感覺……脹脹的……」

賽菲羅斯伸手去按摩克勞德飽脹的腹部，「難受嗎？」

克勞德搖頭，「不會……」

過了片晌，男孩瞅向地上被他們聯合捕獵來的全新食材，那個人類還活著，被賽菲羅斯施了沉睡魔法失去意識。

「他會睡很久嗎？」

「只要解除魔法就會醒了。」男人抬高克勞德的臀部，將身下的色情肉體打開，兩人一清二楚地感覺到再次硬起的肉根撐開軟穴，「待會再處理。」

「好……阿！」

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分段關系所以這篇比較短

新食材和上次有著結實肉質的SOLDIER不同，是個隨處可見的人類。

「恩……」克勞德歪著頭看著縮在角落瑟瑟發抖、張大嘴發不出聲音、五官扭曲猙獰的人類，「……有點……奇怪……」

「哪裡奇怪？品質不好嗎？」賽菲羅斯走過來將克勞德攬進懷裡，角落的生物一見到他便死命地用四肢胡亂往後爬去，宛如欲將自己卡入牆中。

「不是品質。」金髮人盯著被他改造過腦神經的人類說，「你之前跟我說，你看的世界……恩……很不一樣對吧？」

男人挑起眉，早已習慣腐爛血肉的他已然將那件事拋到腦後，「你還記得。」

「我覺得很……奇怪。」克勞德稍為湊近了角落人類，「我改造了這個人的腦神經，現在他看到的跟你一樣。」

賽菲羅斯聞言皺眉，「一樣？他也看得見你？」

「理論上是的，我想知道你的情形是怎麼造成的。」

銀髮人瞪向角落，那坨噁心爛肉仍在不停地發抖，這讓他胸腹裡猛然爆發出一股戾氣，想用雙手將眼前的肉撕碎扯爛砸爛，直到生物再也無法抖動為止。

克勞德只能屬於他，被他親吻，被他擁有，被他看見，賽菲羅斯應當獨佔克勞德所有一切，沒有任何生靈能如他一般品嚐體會克勞德的美好，即便是一順一霎也不行。

「別管了。」賽菲羅斯壓住怒火抱緊愛人，「那不重要。」

「唔……我一直想不通你的情況。」男孩摸了摸緊摟著他的手臂，「也許你是特別的？」

男人一點也不想與這些腐肉相提並論，那句特別令他的心情好上許多，賽菲羅斯輕撫克勞德的金髮，無視角落裡縮成一團驚恐囈語的肉塊，「你在我身旁就夠了，其他的不用多想。」

孩子聽了臉蛋微紅，「可是……」

一個淺淡的輕吻落在克勞德的雙唇上，阻止愛人繼續說，「上次的食物冰箱裡還有剩，這次的先分裝起來吧。」

「好，不過我可以先打開看一下再裝起來嗎？」

在驚懼不已的肉塊注視下，賽菲羅斯淺笑地點頭。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


下降的電梯裡，兩位領導階級的男士一言不發地各站電梯一角，他們剛從科學部出來，縱使外表看不出，但心理層面上卻是剛經歷過生物滅絕等級般的認知衝擊，花費好一段時間才回過神。

曾蠕動了嘴唇半晌才有辦法說話，並且語氣虛弱，「賽菲羅斯……必須被派去一個距離米德加較為偏遠的地方出任務。」

拉札德拿下眼鏡，手有些抖，「最近……有個村落來申請魔晃爐修繕，有些距離，我可以安排他去那裡。」

曾點點頭，深吸一口氣，「必須有個人盯著他，確保他不會半途回程。」

「這也沒問題，隊員用神羅士兵，那地方有兩名SOLDIER就足夠應付。」

塔克斯沉默片刻，「你打算……派誰去盯著賽菲羅斯？」

SOLDIER總管重新帶回眼鏡，「雖然對札克斯有些不好意思，但派他去是最適合的，安吉爾和傑內西斯只會讓賽菲羅斯提高警覺。」

曾苦笑，「札克斯會理解的。」

電梯來到SOLDIER部門樓層，電梯門打開的一霎塔克斯主任問到，「是哪個村落？」

「尼布爾海姆。」拉札德回答。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

「尼布爾海姆？」克勞德睜大藍眼，「你要去尼布爾海姆工作？」

「沒錯，你媽媽住的地方。」賽菲羅斯微笑，「來這裡後有和他連絡過嗎？」

「唔……沒有，媽媽送我上車前說要去其他地方，叫我照顧好自己。」

「沒說去哪？」

克勞德搖頭，「或許已經回尼布爾海姆了，媽媽不常出門，沒有手機也不寫信。」孩子歪著頭想了想，「他好像不怎麼和那些村民說話。」

「聽起來他不喜歡那裡。」

「恩.…..那裡的居民好像也不喜歡媽媽，每次有人來我躲進地下室，總會聽見媽媽叫他們出去。」

男人想起以前在訓練室裡克勞德看見尼布爾海姆村的反應，「沒有在晚上出來過？那裡人口不多，你行動起來應該很方便。」

「唔......地下室有個通道，出去後會在一棟廢棄公館附近，媽媽叫我最好別去鎮中心。」

「廢棄公館？」

「在那裡很久了，沒人住也沒人使用，好像是神羅的財產。」

不知怎麼，第一次帶克勞德參觀訓練室挑選環境模擬時，尼布爾海姆的名字出現在清單最下排的畫面在腦中一閃而過，「那裡有個相當老舊的魔晃爐，也許是當時工作人員的宿舍。」

「我沒有進去過，現在想想倒有些好奇......」

賽菲羅斯伸出手，手指頑皮地捏了捏愛人軟嫩的臉蛋，「要一起去嗎？」

金髮人將那雙裝有整片天與海的眼眸瞪得更大，其中的翠綠美如極光，「可以嗎？」

「雖然中途要轉乘有點麻煩，但機艙和車艙有足夠的空間。」銀髮人吻了對方，「對你這小傢伙綽綽有餘。」

「我不小！我可以自己抓體型比我大的食物！」男孩鼓起臉。

男人將孩子拎到腿上，手摸進對方兩腿之間，「被戳到痛處的人往往急於澄清。」

「過於自信的人通常扭曲事實！」克勞德雙手環上賽菲羅斯的脖子，微嗔地咬上那對性感薄唇。

「那可不見得。」男人魅笑地回咬，細長雙眼裡的愛意有說不出的深厚，「我從來沒錯過。」

兩具軀體在沙發椅上彼此緊貼愛撫，賽菲羅斯吻遍克勞德的五官、鬢髮與臉頰每一處，兩人的上衣因逐漸劇烈的動作而敞開撩起，銀髮人摸上了泛著淺光的腰線，而克勞德的手則是從能消滅所有活物的臂膀上游移至健美胸膛。

「恩……第一趟……是直昇機……」接吻的途中克勞德斷斷續續地說。

「沒錯，之後轉乘卡車。」說完，賽菲羅斯吸吮愛人舌頭。

「唔……」兩副口腔潮濕地掠奪另一邊領地，克勞德有樣學樣地捲上侵門踏戶的濕軟東西，「我要……恩……怎麼上去……」

接吻水澤聲繾綣纏綿，當然，二人不光只是嘴巴上在忙碌，四隻手也忙著扯開下半身的遮蔽衣物。

「出發時間是兩天後的清晨，你可以在隊伍整裝時趁機上去，那些守衛很蠢，發現不了你。」

克勞德剛脫下一邊褲管便被賽菲羅斯拉了過去，男人掏出半勃的生殖器靠在愛人大腿根部。

「轉乘……的時候呢……？」孩子用兩隻手握住那尺寸驚人的肉器，手裡的熱度和大小令他詫異著平時竟然容納這麼粗大的陰莖。

肉根上的套弄所傳來的刺激及快感讓賽菲羅斯笑容加劇，「我會下令短暫休息，中繼站通常煩忙混亂，更不會有人注意到你。」男人動了動腰，「我不會讓你被看見。」

金髮男孩的手持續上下來回，「媽媽的房子應該還是空的……到時帶你參觀我住過的地方。」

「我很期待。」充滿慾望的綠眼笑著。

孩子繼續認真忙著手裡的工作一陣，爾後，他戳了戳手裡腫脹的粗棒，「唔......應該......可以了......」

男人被克勞德可愛到極致的模樣惹得失笑，「那就坐上來吧。」

但克勞德卻對賽菲羅斯的反應有些不滿，他漲紅著臉抬高屁股，沒有立即坐上去，「有什麼好笑的！」

縱然性器挺立但賽菲羅斯一臉悠然自得，「你太可愛。」

「不明白你的意思！」克勞德一把抓過那根陰莖，將前端抵住自己的穴口緩緩推入。

「你的一切都讓我喜愛，就是這意思。」

「恩......是......這樣嗎......唔！」

金髮人沒有一口氣坐到底，他晃著腰轉著圈慢慢地往下，讓男人的肉器從進入開始便能蹭著肉壁每一吋每一分，每個角度以及收緊力度。

熱氣喘在賽菲羅斯臉面上，美麗的愛人在他眼前努力喘息著接納男人的粗大，皺著眉紅著臉咬著唇一點一點吞吃含入，即便他有多想掀翻對方直接猛幹猛操，不過賽菲羅斯仍選擇讓克勞德冒著薄汗咬著牙自己來。

「唔！......要先......清空冰箱......才行......」

「帶一些在路上吃吧。」

克勞德胡亂地點頭，腰部旋轉頻率加快，「有些......阿......沒有處理......的......要找地方......呃......放起來......」

「那倒是，要放哪呢？」

「放......阿......放哪......好呢......」

賽菲羅斯稍微往上一頂，果不其然的把克勞德頂得挺起腰身，突起的乳首在空氣中色情地顫抖，「房間裡有個保險箱，正好派得上用場。」

「恩......好......就......放那......」

吐息變得沉重，律動變得更快，搖晃的幅度隨之增強，肉與肉碰撞聲一時間取代暫停交談的寂靜空間，克勞德保持著規律順時鐘轉圈，內壁瘋狂失序地收縮，賽菲羅斯大的足夠將他完全撐開打開，就像之前幾次那般，男人能用粗硬的肉棒把克勞德幹到失神癱軟，然後拉開克勞德的雙腿壓至胸前，永不滿足似的將陰莖對準吐著白液的小穴猛力插入，重複再重複。

銀髮人對自己的自制力有著相當程度上的信心，也許這場性愛能讓那份自信更上一層。

然而，當克勞德沒把持好節奏忽地讓賽菲羅斯的生殖器一瞬間插進最底，男人的手指陷入沙發扶手，差點沒把左右扶手連根拆除。

「唔！賽菲……？」很明顯的，始作俑者沒意識到自己剛才做了什麼。

綠眼閉了閉，賽菲羅斯輕喘著重新斟酌他那引以為傲的自制力。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


兩天後，克勞德在直昇機守衛睡眼惺忪地打著呵欠時一溜煙進了機艙，他一路鑽進艙底並找了個合適的位置窩著，對著這趟旅行興奮又期待。

他好奇著媽媽是否在家，是否和他一樣四處旅行，克勞德希望見到媽媽時他們能彼此交換聽到看到的，就像很久以前會對他說不同星球的事的朋友。

男孩想像著介紹賽菲羅斯給媽媽的情景，賽菲羅斯在這顆星球上很有名，媽媽會喜歡他，媽媽是個聰明非凡的人類，他們會很投緣。

有幾個人走進直昇機，克勞德屏息聽著，他的角度看不見機艙座位，但他認出了賽菲羅斯的腳步聲，不只有他，還有其他三名人類。

「什麼味道……你有聞到嗎？跟大樓通風管的臭味一樣……」其中兩名人類竊竊私語著，「......說回來，為什麼直昇機也有臭味……」

「噓……別說了……窗戶打開就好了……」

「可是……我怕等一下吐出來……」

「吞回去！噎到也要吞！」

「恩？會暈機？」另一道聲音插入，第三名人類說，「沒有自備暈車藥嗎？暈起來可是連治癒魔石都沒用的喔！」

「呃……札克斯還真清楚阿……」

「見多了自然就知道了！不過連直昇機都有味道確實很怪！」

什麼味道？克勞德往空中嗅了嗅，什麼也沒有。

「賽菲羅斯有聞到嗎？一股腐爛味。」

人類的嗅覺真奇怪。克勞德心裡咕噥。賽菲羅斯肯定也是沒聞到。

「沒有。」神羅英雄的嗓音是說不出的陰冷。

看吧！克勞德對著三名人類在心裡大聲喊道。

「那是有什麼東西還是老鼠死在後面──────」

「回到你的座位，士兵。」賽菲羅斯冷硬的說，「要起飛了。」

孩子聽著腳步遲疑了半秒後走回去，接著，螺旋槳啟動的噪音掩蓋了那名人類的喃喃自語。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

好慢，這個直昇機明明會飛卻比家鄉裡最小的蟲子飛得還慢。克勞德百般無聊地盯著地上一盒工具箱想著。

孩子很想故意探出去嚇嚇那些人類，不曉得這些人會不會跟其他的一樣大聲尖叫或是翻白眼暈過去，每個人類的反應都不太一樣，撇開賽菲羅斯不算，男孩尚未遇見看到他不先大叫逃跑的人類。

但要是這麼直接出去嚇人怕是會引起大騷動吧，尼布爾海姆可能也不用去了，思及此克勞德悻悻然地側躺在地，繼續玩著機艙地板上的小蟲打發時間。

賽菲羅斯應該也很無聊吧，坐在那裡聽那些人類聊著他不感興趣的話題。克勞德撐起頭側耳傾聽，某個人類從剛才嘴巴就沒停下過，東聊西扯的和其他兩名人類說話，聊著任務、工作、武器、SOLDIER、薪水、食物和櫃台小姐，滔滔不絕。

真能說，這個人類的天賦是說不完的話嗎？和賽菲羅斯完全相反，媽媽也不會這麼多話。

克勞德突然好奇起這人類的模樣，他無聲地移動，緩緩地從遮蔽物後方看出去，那個人類正哈哈笑著坐在賽菲羅斯旁邊，銀髮人雙手抱胸眼眸低垂，沒有跡象要加入身旁熱鬧的三個人。

接著克勞德看見了吵鬧來源，一個頭頂毛髮刺刺黑黑的人類，精神奕奕的時不時大笑，如他所猜想的一樣，這名人類或許天生特別會說話。

「──────不只這樣，我還──────恩？」那雙眼睛瞥過來同時孩子躲了回去，「我好像看到……」一瞬的沉默後，「呃……看錯了吧……」

克勞德鬆了一口氣，開始擔心賽菲羅斯會對此感到生氣。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


男人確實對他的行為感到憂心與不悅，經過時數不短的飛行後他們抵達中繼站，賽菲羅斯一走下直昇機命令隊員解散修整後假裝離開，而後避開忙著檢修匯報的直升機駕駛，神不知鬼不覺地將克勞德直接撈走。

「呃……抱……抱歉……」男孩率先開口道歉，他被摟在銀髮人胸前，那穩定中有著一絲紊亂的心跳告訴克勞德這無堅不摧的男人有多擔心。

賽菲羅斯一句話也沒說，綠眼直勾勾地盯著他，雙臂越綑越緊，大手捏著克勞德的腰身與後腦，那力道幾乎弄痛了他。

「賽菲羅斯……」克勞德縮起肩膀，不說話的賽菲羅斯有著無形壓迫感。

男孩被按進那寬闊的胸口，在一片寂靜中男人低沉陰鬱地說，「我很希望我能有翅膀……」

「……翅膀？」

金色腦袋埋入賽菲羅斯頸窩，銀髮人的呼吸溫熱且清晰，「有翅膀的話，我就能直接把直昇機化為粉屑，然後抱著你飛走……」手掌順著金色髮絲撥弄，「克勞德，我無法忍受失去你。」

男人的雙唇貼著他，「明白嗎？」

「好……」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


因地形崎嶇而震動的卡車上，克勞德再次蜷縮在車箱內，只是這回他並不無聊，反之，那顆小腦袋裡正轉著某種思緒。

賽菲羅斯說希望能有翅膀，這代表他不能飛，孩子回想起那個總是對他說星星故事的朋友，那位總會提到他在其他星球上是如何飛行遊歷，盡興之後就會帶著紀念品轉移到下個地方，偶爾會繞過來看他。

雖說根據人類基因序列來看並不是所有子女都會繼承父母的遺傳因子，但克勞德百分之百確定賽菲羅斯從他母親那遺傳了完整的細胞與能力，即便以人類作為基底也不影響。

車輛急促地晃了一下，前方有人類在抗議路面不平，車窗外的天氣變得陰沉，雲層厚重灰暗，男孩沉浸在自己的思考裡，梳理著那些從遇見銀髮人開始就產生的疑問。

他仍舊沒想透造成男人認知變異的原因，賽菲羅斯的腦神經沒有任何問題，和男人接觸交融無數次克勞德在對方身上沒找到半點不對的地方，孩子想不通，無論如何都想不通。

車身還在搖晃，前座的聲音小了很多，克勞德抱著身體盯著半掩的車窗玻璃，距離抵達尼布爾海姆的路途還有好長一段。

他翻了個身，換了個姿勢繼續沉思。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


終於到了，人類的移動效率超級差！克勞德伸著懶腰，氣惱著這一路的無聊與沉悶，他不禁納悶起當初他是怎麼撐過尼布爾海姆到米德加的這段路程。

天氣仍是陰暗灰濛，村鎮四周仍舊荒涼偏僻，尼布爾海姆沒有什麼變化，那座水塔那間旅館，以及日曬風吹的破柵欄入口也還是一樣，男孩看著賽菲羅斯領著其他人類走進村莊，自己則沿著村鎮邊緣隱密地朝媽媽的房子走去，離開前確保了賽菲羅斯有看見他，以免又會被男人抓腰和屁股並用著能將克勞德融掉的嗓音說不能失去他。

村民都被造訪的神羅英雄吸去了注意力，克勞德通行無阻地進了房子，室內擺設和他離開前一模一樣，只是堆積了一層灰，媽媽沒有回來這點讓克勞德有些失望，他頗期待能將賽菲羅斯介紹給媽媽認識。

孩子來到窗前，尼布爾海姆村的村長親自招待了他們，賽菲羅斯想盡早擺脫那群圍繞他的人的神情顯露無遺，克勞德偷偷地笑了，目送賽菲羅斯進入旅館，而男人在踏入旅社前回頭朝他的方向看了一眼。

男孩畏縮了一下，猜想賽菲羅斯應該沒看到他在偷笑。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


點起蠟燭，克勞德邊留意著光線有沒有從地下空間的縫隙中洩漏出去，邊將地下室的臥舖打理好，媽媽的房子被斷了水電，這在克勞德的預料之中，他盡所能地整理好房間，即便這不是他真正的家鄉，賽菲羅斯看什麼都是一片血紅，但男孩參照人類迎接重要訪客的基本方式，等待銀髮人的到來。

夜色低垂，星芒初探，入夜的尼布爾海姆完全安靜下來，待在米德加一陣子的克勞德忽然有些不習慣，他在房子裡轉了一圈，媽媽沒有中途回來過，客廳花瓶裡的花早已乾枯死亡，廚房的植物果實也腐爛生蟲，克勞德把那些扔去了後院，冰箱是空的，隨身攜帶的食物在路上吃完，也許他可以趁賽菲羅斯到來之前去找些吃的，夜晚中很多野生生物出沒，很適合他抓捕。

才碰上後門的門把，克勞德便聽見前門開門的聲音，他反射性地鑽進最近的暗處，利用陰影將自己遮掩起來屏息以待。

賽菲羅斯的身影印入眼簾時克勞德放鬆警惕，隨即玩心大起，他故意不出聲，試想著給男人一個背後驚嚇。

孩子用著引以為豪的潛伏技術爬到賽菲羅斯身後，才準備深吸一口氣高舉雙手擺出嚇唬姿勢之時便被男人於瞬息間轉身抓起，然後塞進懷中。

「想做什麼？小壞蛋。」銀髮人魅笑地低頭看著愛人。

「唔！可惡……」

「我該怎麼懲罰你？恩？」賽菲羅斯俯身含住對方耳垂，「自己想一個。」

「沒有成功所以不用！」克勞德攀著男人雙肩，腰上的強壯雙臂將他整個懸在空中。

「但你圖謀不軌是事實。」銀髮人笑聲悠長，「該罰。」

脖子上瞬間落下許多親吻，克勞德被那些啃咬弄得麻癢發笑，他趕緊推了推賽菲羅斯阻止他，男孩知道要是繼續下去他們會直接在門口做起來。

「那個……媽媽不在。」克勞德動了下雙腳希望男人把他放下，「他沒有回來，所以沒辦法介紹你們認識。」

「可惜。」賽菲羅斯放下了愛人，雙手則沒有放開，「我本想見見你媽媽，然後在你的房間過夜，之後嘗試不吵到你媽媽的情況下在你的床上做愛，或者是看做到第幾次你媽媽才會發現。」

克勞德的臉剎那間漲紅到快冒出煙來，「你到底都在想些什麼！你是來工作的吧！」

「想你，我親愛的克勞德。」賽菲羅斯大言不慚，「我明天一早要出發去後山山頂的魔晃爐，你打算做什麼？去過後山嗎？」

「以前去了很多次，明天我想去山腳下弄點食物。」克勞德又說，「村民只會走固定路線去山上，所以我不會被看到。」

男人撥亂那頭金髮，隱隱地嘆息，「小心點。」看著愛人點頭後說，「你的臥室在哪？」

「唔……往這邊。」克勞德拉起賽菲羅斯的手，領著他前往地下室。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

看著賽菲羅斯彎著腰低著頭在地下室小心移動並注意不去撞到頭部或撞翻東西，這讓克勞德連忙摀住嘴止住笑聲，卻沒逃過賽菲羅斯那雙敏銳的眼睛，男人瞇著綠眼瞪著淘氣的愛人，在環視克勞德臥房一圈後坐上房間內唯一能夠坐下的地方，男孩的床鋪上。

「那扇門就是你說能通往神羅公館附近的地下道入口？」賽菲羅斯將愛人拉到腿上，指著地下室一扇木門說。

「對，我都從那裡進出。」克勞德發現他的床對賽菲羅斯來說太小，「媽媽說那個地下道很久了，原本是作為逃生通道使用。」

「聽起來以前發生過什麼。」

「媽媽說在他出生前尼布爾海姆發生過一場很嚴重的火災，才有了這個通道。」須臾，克勞德問道，「你要在這裡過夜嗎？」

銀髮人聞言翹起嘴角，那角度魅惑邪氣，「想要我離開已經太晚了喔，克勞德。」

「我不想你離開……只是……」金髮人光滑的臉頰上透出粉紅，「這張床太小了，躺不下兩個人……」

的確，兩人臀部下的床鋪對克勞德來說是綽綽有餘的，但對賽菲羅斯而言簡直是成年人躺上一張兒童用床，男人的腳只要一伸直便會掉出床外懸在半空中，此外，這是張單人床。

男人低低地笑了下，「這確實是個難題。」賽菲羅斯將愛人放倒在床上，自己則置於對方之上，「不過，我擅長解決難題。」

垂落的銀髮在橘紅火光下熠熠生輝，銀亮髮絲染上一片通紅堆積在克勞德耳邊，孩子捧起那令他醉心癡迷的長髮到嘴邊親吻，燭光下的藍色眼眸有些朦朧。

「你打算……怎麼解決？」

「這個嘛，我想想。」

男人俯下身，姆指從愛人的眼瞼、鼻梁、雙唇、下顎，一路向下撫摸，經過精緻的鎖骨來到乳頭邊上，再來到肚臍，最終順著小腹溜進大腿內部，緩慢地揉著那片溫熱的肌膚。

「唔……想到了嗎？」

「恩，快了。」

手摸向了纖細小腿，賽菲羅斯分開克勞德的雙腿並將其中隻一掛在腰上，男人將身體俯得更低的同時拿捏著不壓傷愛人的最低限度。

「賽菲……」克勞德抱住銀髮人的脖子，「你……該不會……」

「怎麼？」銀髮人語氣帶笑，手在愛人的臀部與大腿上遊移，掀起白襯衫鑽入底下。

皮膚開始燃燒，賽菲羅斯摸過的部份變得更燙，「但是你……明天要……」

「那是明天的事。」

說完，賽菲羅斯埋入愛人的頸窩吸取對方身上體香，縈繞鼻間的香氣能夠頃刻間驅散男人意念之中對於這世界的毀滅慾，以及抹殺遍地平線上所有會帶給他噁心厭憎感的生物。

克勞德柔軟小巧的手指伸進男人髮間，好似將手指浸泡在星河中奇幻美妙，銀髮人開始舔吻男孩的鎖骨與胸前，甜美的輕喘隨著賽菲羅斯的雙唇往下而明顯。

「恩……」

金髮人在乳頭被含入濕潤的口腔時敏感地呻吟出來，不由自主地抬起上半身落入賽菲羅斯懷中，男人舔拭著乳首與周圍，嘴唇吸吮牙齒輕咬，將兩顆乳頭弄得紅腫挺立。

熟門熟路地解開白襯衫與褲裝，不管幾次，克勞德的裸體總能激起賽菲羅斯無邊無盡的慾望，姣好曲線的身軀白裡透紅，男孩為他而敞開身體，接納賽菲羅斯的一切，容納賽菲羅斯的全部，與他結合，與他相容。

皮衣裝束的解開沒有花多少時間，但這些繁瑣煩人的裝備依舊引起賽菲羅斯的不悅，男人粗暴地扯下腰帶扔下床，皮製大衣堆在床腳，長靴讓他多花了一秒，銀髮人嘖了一聲，脫去剩餘衣裝後將身體覆蓋上小他整整一圈的愛人。

克勞德睜著帶綠藍眼瞅著賽菲羅斯幾秒，接著忽然咯咯笑起來。

「怎麼了？笑什麼？」男人眉頭輕皺，將孩子下滑的小腿重新擺回腰上。

「只是看你……每次脫衣服都不耐煩。」克勞德還在笑，「但還是看你……穿同一套同一件。」孩子笑得肩膀抖動，半張臉埋進手裡嘻嘻笑著。

賽菲羅斯挑起一邊眉毛，望著笑個不停的克勞德他沒有立即讓對方受到懲罰，男人莫不做聲地摸向愛人有些濕潤的穴口，指腹按上那粉嫩的肉畫圈按摩，姆指時不時地稍微撥開入口探入，卻只擦過最外圍最邊緣的部份後抽離。

「恩……賽菲……」原本的笑聲轉化成了柔媚吐息，克勞德扭著腰挺著臀抱緊身上的人，用行動表明他想要更多。

銀髮人勾起嘴角，肉穴外的手指很快的順著體液滑進去，賽菲羅斯的手指沾著那些液體在肉壁上攪動塗抹潤滑好讓他能夠更深入，兩根手指在甬道內深入淺出地插拔，不放過任何地方的按壓過去，將腸壁按出更多汁水。

金髮男孩在手指上扭動，那些手指雖不比賽菲羅斯的陰莖炙熱卻也令他投降，「唔……恩……」腳跟勾住男人的腰將他往腿間帶，克勞德抓上撐在頭側的手臂，指頭捏得發白卻也沒留下半點痕跡。

忽地，被吞吃在內的手指往裡頭猛地戳了幾下，克勞德仰頭發出高亢喘息，賽菲羅斯力道拿捏得宜，節奏也掌握得當，使得金髮人只能顧著低喘，並用迷離眼光希望男人的其他東西來替換體內的。

惡魔笑容在賽菲羅斯臉上飛揚，轉動手指刻意忽略克勞德溢於言表的請求，「怎麼了？恩？」

金髮男孩馬上知道這男人是故意的，「呃……你不……進來嗎……」

「已經在裡面了不是嗎？」手上稍微用力，得意地看著身下人加重呼吸。

另一陣戳弄差點令克勞德叫出來，男孩忿忿地瞪著以性愛為名行報復之實的賽菲羅斯，他當然知道眼前男人的盤算，不為什麼，他就是知道。

「……小心眼…..」肉穴裡的搗弄沒有停下，克勞德好一陣才憋出一句話。

「恩？」男人綠眼微瞇。

克勞德望著賽菲羅斯擺明一臉再說一次就要他好看的姿態，倔著脾氣夾緊肉壁，「我說你小心眼！愛記仇！只不過笑你的衣服就──────呃！」

「旅館門口的時候你也笑了，我沒說錯吧？恩？」手指進出速度變快，「算上被我逮到的偷襲，你覺得我能不記仇嗎？」

「恩……你……阿！」

「沒錯，克勞德。」賽菲羅斯親了親愛人前額，手上動作越發激烈，「那時我連你的心虛都看見了。」

孩子嗚噎著，指甲劃過肌肉飽滿的臂膀並留下印痕，身體在賽菲羅斯懷中扭著動著，耳邊傳來男人惡質輕笑，克勞德扯住兩旁的銀髮想還以顏色，到最後卻只記得將臉埋進枕頭連聲淫喘。

「再給你一次機會。」賽菲羅斯將孩子的臉從枕頭裡掏出來，「我小心眼嗎？」

「嗚……恩……」

小穴被翻攪得又濕又軟又亂七八糟，洞口開合著渴求更粗更燙、更能將之灌滿到溢出的東西，克勞德就快要哀求了，但他不想就這樣求饒，男孩知道賽菲羅斯會在他舉白旗後給他想要的，然而金髮人硬是死撐咬牙著不繳械。

「克勞德……」那聲音有如糖衣毒藥，甜美地侵蝕成癮，「你這樣，只會讓我想對你做得更多。」賽菲羅斯的鼻尖蹭著愛人，「所以，要認錯嗎？」

混合螢綠的藍眼隔著朦朧水光狠瞪，但在賽菲羅斯眼裡卻成了認輸訊號，男人可不認為自己理解錯誤，他的理解能力一向無懈可擊，尤其面對自己愛人。

「乖孩子。」說完，銀髮人抽出手指，上面沾滿體液，隨後扶起充血的生殖器來到溼答答的蜜穴旁。

「什……別擅自……恩！」

所有抗議話語皆被一挺到底的侵入埋沒，克勞德掐住那健美到人神共憤的背闊肌，腳背打直腳指勾起，纏上賽菲羅斯大力衝撞的腰部，那動作把克勞德給幹進了床墊，相連的肉體在那張狹小的床上前後搖晃，肉穴咬著肉根，肉棒插著濕穴往前，耳熟能詳的拍打水聲在地下臥室裡迴盪，這空間比賽菲羅斯公寓的臥房小上很多，沒有了回聲卻能讓他們更能聽清彼此的吐息。

還有身下小床被他們折磨的咿呀作響也同樣一清二楚，銀髮人的抽插動作不但幹軟了克勞德也幾乎將床鋪拆解散架，支架的哀號聲標明兩人正在克勞德媽媽的房子裡交媾，男孩萬分慶幸媽媽此刻不在家，因為眼前正在操他的男人絕對不會因為有其他人在而有所收斂。

床腳的哀鳴趨漸淒厲，縱使身心深陷情欲漩渦中克勞德仍是擠出一絲分神去擔心他們會不會把床弄垮，他不想等媽媽回來之後發現，屆時解釋起前因後果他肯定會把自己埋進地底。

「賽菲……阿……慢點……」

「床壞了就重新買一張。」也不知賽菲羅斯怎麼就猜到克勞德正在想的，男人維持速度頂入拔出，「老老實實的告訴你媽媽。」

「不……」克勞德喘氣地搖頭，「怎能……恩……」

銀髮人將原本撐在孩子上方的手移至牆上好讓自己更好施力，他插得更兇更猛，在床架的哭嚎中露出邪笑，「別擔心，我會和你一起解釋。」

這句話讓克勞德哭泣般地呻吟出來，「你……恩……這個……」

淫穢的碰撞水聲與床腳關節摩擦聲持續了大半個晚上，那張小床堅強地挺過二人在上面的翻雲覆雨，這令賽菲羅斯小小地驚訝一下，不過更令男人驚奇的是，他可愛愛人被操到哭的臉實在太過於艷麗，賽菲羅斯固定對方的小臉快速頂撞幾下，把好不容易緩過來的克勞德再次插到哭叫哀求。

「下次還敢嗎？」肉棒被當成了刑具，在克勞德腸壁裡嚴刑拷打。

泡在慾海中的男孩渾身瑰麗艷紅，精液弄滿了他整片腹部，克勞德在沒有停過的搖晃裡無力搖頭，兩眼失神，四肢虛脫，任由男人擺弄。

賽菲羅斯眼角含笑地吻了他，對克勞德的媽媽不在家這件事又一次地感到惋惜。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

克勞德從櫥櫃找出幾條乾淨毛巾將兩人身上體液擦去，孩子刻意忽視在擦拭賽菲羅斯胸膛時對方臉上的享受表情，他幾次試圖將毛巾“不小心”地往男人臉上扔過去，卻被彷彿摸透他一舉一動的銀髮人通通攔截。

時間來到凌晨，賽菲羅斯是偷溜出旅館的，這代表他必須在小隊起床前先行回到旅社。

「你一個人確定沒問題？」穿好褲裝和長靴的賽菲羅斯雙眉微蹙，縱使克勞德在尼布爾海姆生活過一段時間，但想到男孩離開視線在他觸碰不到的某個地方，失重脫離感便會襲捲淹滅他，令男人坐立難安，煩燥不已。

「我曾經在山腳附近待了半天，什麼事也沒有。」克勞德拎起賽菲羅斯的黑色皮衣，他已然將手舉過頭頂，但那件大衣衣擺還是拖到地板上。

銀髮人忍俊不禁地接過大衣並在愛人前額留下一吻以示謝意，「我會早點結束，你不要在外面待太久。」

「食材份量夠了就會回來。」克勞德替男人係好腰帶，那些皮帶就跟看上去一樣繁瑣，「回來之後跟我說魔晃爐裡面是什麼樣子吧。」

帶好手套穿好肩甲的賽菲羅斯挑眉，「在米德加看得不夠？」

終於搞定腰帶的克勞德喬好單翼翅膀裝飾，手指劃過上頭的翅膀吊飾，「尼布爾海姆山上的那座比米德加的還老，也許會不一樣。」

「也許只有新舊之分而已。」男人輕撫克勞德頭髮，「不過，我明明是第一次來到尼布爾海姆，卻覺得這裡的景色很熟悉。」

「唔，你以前住這裡嗎？」

「我沒有任何印像，從有記憶開始我一直住在米德加的實驗室裡。」

「這麼說來……」男孩眨了眨眼，「米德加是你的故鄉了。」

「我沒有家。」賽菲羅斯說這句話的嗓音隱含著憂傷，聽出來的克勞德環上男人的腰並貼緊他，「所以我不知道回家的感覺。」

金髮孩子側著頭想了想，「我也不知道。」他繼續說，「我是第一次離開家，尼布爾海姆也不是我的故鄉。」

銀髮男人輕笑，接著想到什麼般，嘴角笑意盡失，「克勞德.…..你，會想回家嗎？」

藍眼凝視著賽菲羅斯，周圍有著一圈綠的瞳孔望著他一會，「沒辦法說回去就回去。」他靠在銀髮人胸前說，「媽媽打開了蟲洞我才能過來，我不曉得他是怎麼辦到的。」

「那你想嗎？」

「唔......沒有說特別想......」克勞德看了看賽菲羅斯，某種情緒於無形間傳遞過來，「還沒有回去的打算。」

那句話稍微沖淡賽菲羅斯心底的焦慮，但胸腔仍因此被緊緊勒住，有什麼在他的胃袋裡焚燒，肺片收縮變形擠壓到了心臟使其跳動加快且混亂，放大的豎瞳昭告著男人對於克勞德的離去所感到的恐慌。

不過，神羅英雄很快地捕捉到一點，「你……透過蟲洞才能回家？」

「目前是這樣。」克勞德聽著賽菲羅斯逐漸平穩緩和的心跳，「我沒辦法像媽媽那樣……我的親生媽媽那樣，可以直接去到想去的地方。」

「是嗎……」

原本期待與克勞德的媽媽見面的心情瞬間消失無蹤，賽菲羅斯在心裡暗忖，希望克勞德的媽媽永遠不要回來，也不要與克勞德相見。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


在肉瘤村落裡面無表情地面對一群異形居民對賽菲羅斯而言早已不是難事，困難的是他必須放著克勞德一個人去執行那毫無意義又浪費時間的任務，一個小小村莊的魔晃爐損壞居然需要出動到兩名SOLDIER，銀髮人嫌惡地瞪著當地導遊走向他們，完全看不出頭手腳的生物扭捏著站在隊伍面前。

「蒂法？原來你是導遊嗎？」

「沒錯！沒有人比我更了解尼布爾海姆後山！」

那可不見得。賽菲羅斯瞥向克勞德所在的房子想著，即便那棟木屋腐敗鏽蝕不堪。

導遊和其他人開始寒暄，暴怒在賽菲羅斯體內逐漸往外竄，他不耐煩地打斷那些肉塊，想要快點完成工作回到愛人身旁，「該出發了。」

「出發之前，可以讓我拍張照嗎？」另一個肉塊拿著看不出形狀的東西說，「我是村裡的記者。」

快門按下的聲音直接將銀髮人的怒火升級好幾層，他實在厭煩與這些穢物相處為伍，撕裂毀滅的慾望與日俱增，以大火淨化這些不潔腐肉則日漸顯得美好。

只要這麼做了，這廣闊天地就只剩他和克勞德，他們可以盡情地在星球上每一處交媾翻滾，可以不用擔心分離兩隔。賽菲羅斯握緊拳頭想到，神羅大樓展覽室投影所展現的美麗世界讓他念念不忘，他總想著有一天實現它，男人有自信能夠實現。

「出發吧。」體型嬌小的肉塊嚮導說。

尼布爾海姆後山除了怪物頗多外沒有什麼值得一提的地方，當然這是對賽菲羅斯而言，他跟在導遊後方踩在凹凸不平的山路上，山路猶如以巨大肋骨連接拼湊而成，而峭壁山牆則像龐大怪物死屍的腐化分解不全的殘骸，一根根肉骨突起，上面流淌著發臭汁液，被扯爛的肉碎掛在山壁上蜿蜒，巨型血管黏著路邊巨石抽搐，裡面隱約可見有一團團黑影在鑽動，撐開血管噁心的上下爬行。

棲息於山上的怪物自然也不會好到哪去，個個有如剛從生物體內鑽出渾身黏膩，賽菲羅斯甚至看見了龍，如果那隻左右翅膀不對稱、面部一半以上只剩骨骼、大小不一的蟲在那臃腫肥胖的身軀上齊聚蠕動的東西還能被稱為龍的話。

撇開比噩夢還令人難以忍受的風景不說，一路上還算順遂，兩名一般士兵的折損自然不算在賽菲羅斯的損失清單裡，那些只是一般人，如果是2nd賽菲羅斯可能會感覺有些可惜，畢竟他還沒給克勞德試過一個2nd。

然後，他們來到了目的地。

「裡面是機密，抱歉。」

「讓我看一下嘛！我想知道裡面長什麼樣子！」

賽菲羅斯猛地回過身，那個嚮導實在太吵，如同夜深人靜的蚊蟲般煩躁，正當他耐心幾乎耗盡，想直接將人丟下山谷時，隊伍中僅存的另一名隊員豎起尾巴對著導遊連聲安慰。

「小姐，抱歉阿！要是讓你進去了我們會被罰的！所以麻煩你好好的待在這裡，好嗎？拜託啦！」

「可是──────」

銀髮人再也受不了那個女性嚮導的聲音，打開魔晃爐的大門直接走了進去，將還在安撫人的隊友丟在原地離去。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


這座魔晃爐比預想中的還要老舊，卻也沒脫離賽菲羅斯想像中的多少，整片鏽金屬物體上覆蓋滿血肉，往上的樓梯兩旁有著一顆顆卵繭，那些卵看上去半透明但外殼卻頗厚，很難直接從外面輕易地看透內部，每個繭底部都連結著數根看不見盡頭、彼此互相纏繞的管子，這些肉球都散發著詭異魔晃色螢光，宛如被魔晃汙染的大型怪物巢穴。

男人走近其中一顆繭，裡頭被泡得浮腫軟爛的內容物立刻浮現於眼前，他鄙夷地瞅著這些可悲生物，在寶條的實驗凌虐下只能在高劑量魔晃裡生不如死的殘喘苟活，為了追求不屬於自己的力量因而賭上一把，又或是非自願性的被當作實驗體，不論是哪種，都令賽菲羅斯感到可笑醜陋。

「唔！這些是……？」終於擺平導遊小姐的黑毛肉塊來到銀髮人身旁，往卵內看去後驚呼。

「失敗的你們。」賽菲羅斯遠離他，不願意將視線放在異形身上。

「失敗的……什麼意思？你是說這裡面的以前是......人類嗎？」

賽菲羅斯冷哼，「可以那麼說。」

「這……怎麼會這樣？我從來沒聽說過SOLDIER甄選失敗的人會……這裡面是魔晃吧？就這樣把人泡在魔晃裡……泡多久了？是誰做的？科學部門？」

看見同類面目全非就這樣大驚小怪，這些生物真是低等無知。賽菲羅斯輕蔑地想著走上樓梯，他完全不想和硬毛肉塊再多說一句。

「賽菲羅斯，你剛才說“失敗的你們”……那你……你呢？」肉塊說，「你不一樣嗎？」

神羅英雄沒有理會，他用行動來回答肉塊的疑問，男人知道自己和那群生物有多不同，他更強，更有智慧，更高一等，將他比作那些肉團完全是種侮辱，在賽菲羅斯身後大聲嚷嚷的刺毛怪物只配給克勞德當食材，不會有人想將自己和食物畫上等號。

走過一排排卵繭，賽菲羅斯來到一扇鐵門前，這次的任務目地是給出問題的魔晃爐做檢修，男人已經發現破裂的部份，現在他要先關掉門閥才能做進一步修理。

然而門閥沒找到，賽菲羅斯卻在樓梯盡頭大門上方看見熟悉的名字。

傑諾娃。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

賽菲羅斯自有記憶開始從未在成長過程中見過關於母親的照片、名字以及任何相關訊息，這使得傑諾娃的名字驟然出現在這突兀的地方令男人感到有些不真實。

JENOVA。

字母刻在斑駁的鐵門上方，表面有一層均勻的灰，這說明了這扇門和門後的東西可能是和魔晃爐差不多時間建立的，但解釋不了母親的名字為什麼會出現在這破舊的魔晃爐內。

「呃……賽菲羅斯？」

寶條說他母親死了，死於難產，那個垃圾只說了一次，還是在賽菲羅斯相當年幼的時候告訴他，男人牢牢的記住了母親的名字與他的身亡，懵懂無知的年紀接受了寶條塞給他的資訊。

在那之後，幼小的賽菲羅斯會在沒有實驗的時間裡於紙上作畫，他想像著母親的面容和聲音，幻想著母親抱著他，伴他入睡並唱歌給他聽，會在他結束實驗後疲倦疼痛之餘給他一個擁抱和親吻，會在他耳邊輕聲溫柔地說你很勇敢。

「有聽見嗎？」

隨著時間流逝與年齡增長，賽菲羅斯對於母親的思念沒有因此而削減，他不再在夜裡因藥劑效果痛醒而哭喊著母親，沒有在寶條拿他做實驗數據測試後憋著渾身傷期望母親推門而入，但他仍舊在心裡描繪著母親的形象，也許和他同樣是銀髮，一樣是綠色雙眼。

「喂！賽菲羅斯？」

成年後的賽菲羅斯的行動及權限令他能夠調閱更多機密資訊，然而他卻沒有在神羅的人事資料或科學部門的職位表上找到母親的名字，一份記錄或隻字片語都沒有，找了人來問也只會叫賽菲羅斯去問寶條，而寶條永遠只會說他的母親叫傑諾娃，記住那一點就行了。

爾後，賽菲羅斯不再詢問關於母親的事情，只是沉澱了關於母親的美好幻象，深刻緊密地藏在心底，用冷漠及強大隔絕那片柔軟，不讓別人輕易碰觸。

除了克勞德。

「你沒事嗎？」

銀髮人稍稍回過神，螢綠眼瞳聚焦在傑諾娃的字母上，遍佈血肉的空間裡這些字的輪廓莫名清晰。

右後肩被什麼摸上，賽菲羅斯反射性地甩開，肉塊被他甩下階梯，他不在乎，此刻男人的心神被母親佔滿，他沒有想過會在這偏遠的村落裡獲得關於母親的事，令他猝不及防也有些振奮。

賽菲羅斯衝出魔晃爐，克勞德和他提起過的神羅公館，在那裡應該會找到些什麼。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


克勞德趴在床上左等右等，放緩呼吸傾聽門外的聲音，但除了蟲聲唧唧作響外再無其他聲音。

孩子翻了個身繼續等，也許是賽菲羅斯的隊伍嚇走了山腳附近的動物與怪物，早上克勞德費了不少力氣與時間去捕獵，不過還好，算得上豐收。

金髮人又等了一陣，外面的天色早已昏暗，村鎮的旅館及民房亮起了燈火，替賽菲羅斯領路的嚮導人類似乎和另一個黑髮人類一道回村，卻唯獨不見賽菲羅斯蹤跡。

尼布爾海姆的後山上棲息著眾多野獸怪物，但克勞德並不驚慌，那些生物對銀髮人來說只比得上路邊腳一踢便滾遠的石頭，他只是覺得無聊，男孩沒有聽說賽菲羅斯下山後去了哪，他很想出去找，卻惦記著男人希望他好好待在地下室哪都別去。

金髮孩子翻了個身，百般無聊地繼續他的等待，然而正當他第七次數起地下臥房的支撐梁柱時，通往神羅公館地下道的門被打開，賽菲羅斯走了進來。

「歡迎……回來。」克勞德鬆了口氣，舒緩緊繃的身體，同時發現對方臉色怪異，「……怎麼了嗎？」

男人沒說話，走過來坐到克勞德身旁一把抱住他，將臉埋進愛人的頸窩，克勞德不明所以，但也一句話也沒說，賽菲羅斯靠過來時張開雙手讓對方能用舒適的姿勢窩在自己懷中，一時間只聽得到兩人的呼吸聲還有細若游絲的心跳聲。

手指在銀色髮絲中穿梭，克勞德用手梳理賽菲羅斯銀亮長髮，那些觸感柔滑的髮絲彷彿不會打結，男人不曾特別整理過，克勞德輕觸髮根，手掌順著那長過賽菲羅斯臀部的頭髮輕柔地撫摸。

懷裡沉甸甸的重量壓得克勞德有些不適，不過孩子一聲也沒吭的任由賽菲羅斯半躺在他身上，男孩看不見對方的表情，憑藉著平緩吐息與溫熱體溫來判斷男人充滿思緒的腦袋裡聽得見他。

「發生什麼了？」

片刻後，賽菲羅斯從克勞德懷中撐起身體，銀髮垂落在二人身邊，螢綠色雙眼幽幽地望向金髮人，眼底有著一層朦朧，「我遇見了母親。」

那嗓音遙遠恍惚，但令克勞德吃驚的卻不是賽菲羅斯異樣狀態，「你的……母親？我記得……你說他去世了？」

男人搖了搖頭，「寶條說他死了……生下我之後就死了，但我卻在山上的魔晃爐裡見到他。」

男孩瞪大眼睛，「他還在？」

「我……沒有親眼見到，只是看見母親的名字出現在那裡。」

克勞德張了張嘴，半晌後說道，「那你……之後去了哪裡？你沒有和其他人一起回來……」

「我去了神羅公館……」

男人低著頭，克勞德沒有見過對方這麼接近虛弱，「發現了什麼嗎？」

「我發現了加斯特博士的筆記……」

「加斯特博士？」

「以前教育過我的人，但有一天突然離開了。」

克勞德盯著那兩片低垂的睫毛安靜地等待賽菲羅斯繼續說，良久，銀髮人似是從衝擊中抽回神智般，模糊的綠眸恢復以往的銳利。

「很久以前，神羅在尼布爾海姆這裡做了些挖掘研究，後面的公館就是當時的研究設施，加斯特博士是當時的負責人，而寶條……」賽菲羅斯不屑地哼了一聲，「只是個助手。」

「這個叫加斯特的人很厲害？」

「加斯特博士和你媽媽一樣，是真正的天才。」男人淺笑著摸了摸愛人的臉龐，「那時候，他們在北方的大空洞裡發現一具細胞仍處活躍狀態的化石。」

「化石......？」

「然後，加斯特博士命名為傑諾娃。」

「但是……」金髮人皺起眉，「你說他死於......難產？」

「我也不明白，加斯特博士的研究筆記我還沒有看完。」賽菲羅斯瞅向愛人，「我想再繼續閱讀那些資料前……先來見你。」

孩子愣了一霎，爾後臉色為紅地靠在賽菲羅斯身上，手握手，腿貼腿，「我……可以跟你一起看筆記嗎？」

「你沒進去過公館，一起來吧。」兩人互相搓揉掌心指腹，「你在旁邊……我也比較安心。」

克勞德沒說話，懷著另一個疑惑沉入賽菲羅斯的擁抱之中。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


他們進入神羅公館時時鐘指針剛走過凌晨一點，公館內部裝潢風格與外部相襯，只是經過時間洗禮地面和階梯皆破損不堪，賽菲羅斯牽著愛人避開那些坑洞，克勞德恍惚間聽見公館某處傳來生物此起彼落的低吟，看來這間年久失修的洋房並不如預期那般孤單空曠。

兩人走進地下室，那裡被點上了燈，陰冷飄搖的燈火照明著桌上與地上成堆書籍資料，賽菲羅斯牽著克勞德走到辦公桌旁，桌面上佈滿發黃紙張，書皮發霉的書散落四周。

紙上複雜艱深的科學術語沒有造成二人的閱讀困難，克勞德站在桌邊翻著資料，賽菲羅斯則在書架間來回游走。

古代種、星球、應許之地，這些字眼在研究記錄日期追溯到最之前時重複出現著，神羅公司從以前到現在仍舊尋找著應許之地，那些人類剷平鑿穿了山丘樹林只為一個不切實際的幻夢。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯坐在由書堆圍繞堆疊而成的堡壘裡，肩並肩倚靠著彼此，宛若在這陰冷的地下室只要稍稍離開對方便會迷失其中，他們一起讀著同一份筆記，跟著加斯特的紀錄摸索這間公館的曾經往事。

這間資料室沒有窗戶，四面黑漆漆的牆面隔絕了外界與時間，克勞德放開手中的書頁，密密麻麻的機密資訊述說著神羅早期的各種計畫和開發，以及傑諾娃的分析報告，在某個階段，加斯特發現了傑諾娃細胞的特殊性，與此同時，實驗日誌中還提到了寶條的不安份。

「『沒有經過徹底分析就擅自做起生物實驗，寶條這個人在道德倫理上的底線顯然異於常人』。」賽菲羅斯唸出某一段記錄，冷笑地說，「這可不僅僅是異於常人。」

「唔……這是挺魯莽的，我剛來這裡時也不敢一下就抓東西來吃。」

男人揉亂胸膛上的金髮，「那你一開始都吃什麼？後山的野獸？」

「不是，我在這裡第一次吃的東西是一顆紫色蘋果，媽媽說對人類而言很美味。」

「實際上呢？」

「恩……」克勞德皺起了鼻子，「不好吃……」

賽菲羅斯輕笑兩聲，疲倦與焦躁在愛人的可愛表情中散去，「那我可不能輕易嘗試了。」

男孩抬起頭，金色的髪稍蹭過賽菲羅斯下顎，稍縱即逝的麻癢攪散了男人殘餘的鬱悶，卻也帶起別的感覺。

熟稔地把孩子抱到腿上，對方環上銀髮人的脖子，「肚子餓嗎？」

「不會，在後山吃飽了，我有留你的份在房間裡。」

賽菲羅斯搖頭，眼下的情況令他吃不下，更何況他本來就不怎麼需要進食，「給你吃吧，你也不用冒著風險跑去後山。」

「那裡不危險了，據說村裡的人類流傳後山有靈魂……呃……幽靈出現，他們挺害怕的，也就不靠近了。」

「只要你離開我的視線，我都覺得危險。」賽菲羅斯翻了身，將克勞德壓在攤開的書堆上，「本想讓你試試那個SOLDIER和導遊，看來得下次了。」

吻落了下來，男孩閉眼接受，「那個SOLDIER可以吃上兩到三天，但那個導遊大概只能一天……不過暫時先不找他們，村子的人放很多注意在那兩個人類身上。」

「你決定就好，記得別一個人跑去抓。」

「我會先告訴你。」

賽菲羅斯微笑，「好孩子。」

隨後，雙方拉著對方沉淪於交合中，身下的紙頁被動作扯成碎片，如同夜空中的點點燦星環繞他們，儀式般地莊嚴注視著合為一體的兩人。

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

賽菲羅斯瞇著眼瞪著僅存的任務隊員，那團肉正在水塔底下講電話，綠色冷光掃視著屋外不時爬行經過的肉塊，每多看一眼男人就想把那些穢物燒成焦炭，一點也不剩的抹殺它們。

「我好了。」克勞德從地下室探出腦袋，「要走了嗎？」

收回陰冷眼神，賽菲羅斯對著愛人柔聲說，「走吧。」

時間來到下午，但銀髮人看不出天色變化，對他而言時間早已無關緊要，賽菲羅斯走在克勞德前頭，他的身形完全擋住了後方的男孩，即使白天也不會有什麼人在公館附近閒逛，但男人依舊提高警覺，在這片地獄中寸步不離地守護唯一的美好。

孩子捧著昨天的剩菜坐回被他們堆起又因為性愛倒塌的書堆上，賽菲羅斯挨著對方一起坐下，他看著克勞德伸出粉紅舌頭接住果凍後吞下，持續地望著愛人吃飯一分鐘後才開始翻看研究記錄。

此時，門外傳來接近的爬行聲，片刻後敲門聲緊接而來。

「賽菲羅斯？你在裡面嗎？」

克勞德在敲門聲響起的一瞬躲到辦公桌後面，驟然消失的體溫與唐突打擾令賽菲羅斯差點朝門口轟出一記黑魔法。

「有事嗎？」

門被打開了一條縫，黑毛肉塊探頭進來，「只是確認你的情況，你還好嗎？」

男人背對著異形將手裡的硬皮封面書本捏得變形，他多想衝過去扭斷爛肉的脖子，如果他找得到的話。

「讓我靜一靜。」

房門已被半開，肉塊要是踏進來一步賽菲羅斯絕對會徒手撕開對方，不過生物只是在門口停了一會後便將門關上。

聽著遠去的聲音賽菲羅斯丟開手裡的書，「沒事了，出來吧。」

孩子嘟著嘴一臉不悅地從辦公桌後方探出頭，「那個人害我把食物灑出來！」他舔了舔手指後指著地上被波及的書，「好浪費！」

「之後我會讓他償還。」看著愛人生氣的小臉，銀髮人安撫地說。

克勞德仍舊為那些被浪費的剩菜惱怒了一陣，賽菲羅斯也花了一點時間給愛人順毛，鬧起脾氣的幼貓讓他感到心疼又可愛，使他差點忘記自己正在調查關於母親的資訊和來歷。

二人繼續查閱，神羅對於應許之地的找尋和開發相當執著，當他們認為知道應許之地地點的只有古代種時，毫不猶豫地開始了古代種的培育與復甦，知識淺薄的人類們僅憑著古代文獻來四處挖掘，最終在北方找到了一具化石屍體。

「『──────這是古代種的特性嗎？每個細胞似乎能獨立運作並且相互融合……』」賽菲羅斯喃喃地讀著加斯特的筆記，「『……使用生物基因接觸結果：樣本均被吞噬。由此得知傑諾娃細胞有著高度侵略性，這真的是曾經與星球溝通並共存的古代種？如果真的是，那時候的人類是怎麼生存的？傑諾娃是否為古代種這點仍存有爭議。』」

賽菲羅斯翻頁，克勞德靠著他的肩頭聽著男人陳述研究內容，「……才不是古代種。」

「什麼？」

「你母親不是古代種。」

男人聽了顰起雙眉，手裡的筆記正好翻到加斯特新一輪的結論，「『──────X月X日，綜合所有推論與文獻來看，傑諾娃應為古代種，但比起記載中的遊牧民族，傑諾娃細胞更像一個侵略者……高層直接認為傑諾娃就是古代種，這群人完全不顧貿然人體實驗的風險！寶條說了什麼嗎？』」

「……人體……」克勞德眨了眨藍眼，那雙眼睛在地下室裡顯得暗沉，「……原來是這樣嗎……」他咕噥地說。

「克勞德……」賽菲羅斯望著一臉恍然大悟的愛人，「你剛才說，我母親不是古代種？」

「不是。」金髮人篤定地搖頭，「他不是。」

「你怎麼──────」

男人無意間又翻了頁，加斯特最後的筆記印入眼簾，最後記錄的日期和前一篇隔了一段相當長的時間，那些字句被筆記主人大力地寫上，字跡潦草凌亂。

  
  
  


_ ──────X月X日 _

_ 我不應該答應的……寶條他…… _

_ 全都錯了！傑諾娃不是古代種！那孩子也不是！ _

_ 我不敢看那個孩子……只要想到他是…… _

_ 我睡不著……我夢到世界被火燃燒…… _

_......我早該想到的，傑諾娃會吞掉所有接觸的細胞……這時侯我就該知道了，傑諾娃不是這星球上的生物，不屬於這個星球，它是來吃掉這顆星球的！ _

_ …… _

_ ……我們做了什麼…… _

  
  
  


賽菲羅斯放開書頁，瞪著那份筆記片晌，「克勞德。」

「恩？」

「你曾經說過，你有個喜歡旅行、和你說星星故事的朋友，最後的行蹤是往這邊來，對吧？」 

「是的。」男孩點頭，「唔……這麼說來，我沒有和你提過……」 

男人撇過頭，克勞德純潔柔美的身影是那樣的無辜，「……那位朋友就是我的母親？」

「是的。」金髮人再次點頭，「就是他。」

瞅著愛人毫無欺瞞的雙眼，賽菲羅斯生平地一次說不出話來，長久以來能給他關於母親訊息的只有寶條，而此時卻突然多了一位和他母親見過並且說過話、還是朋友的人，還是自己的親密愛人。

不得不說這有些衝擊，他有很多問題想問，很多地方不明白，而最重要的一點是，克勞德什麼時候知道的？

或許之前就有了徵兆，賽菲羅斯回憶起第一次和愛人談起母親時對方的反應，克勞德曾說他的母親很特別，他與母親相像，那時候男孩的態度是那樣的肯定，仔細回想，克勞德早已告訴了他。

資料從男人手中滑落，賽菲羅斯感覺到肋骨之下的臟器起伏，心跳躍升至耳邊，「你一開始就知道？」

這句話聽起來像是指責，不過克勞德並不在意，「不，認識你的時候不知道。」孩子搖頭說，「我是在……呃……」金髮人的雙頰忽然漲紅，「是……在……你……唔……第……第一次……射進來……的時候……知道的……」

金髮愛人幾乎要把自己埋進書叢裡，對方看起來像個被曬得通紅的陸行鳥，那模樣尤其可人，不過賽菲羅斯同時間了發現另一項事實。

克勞德不光是能吸收生物基因，這孩子還能分析解讀，這和男孩先前提過的接觸生命之河後能讀取其中記憶與知識的原理相同，每次性愛期間賽菲羅斯灌入的那些精液根本是基因藍圖，對克勞德來說一覽無遺。

「克勞德，你從來沒提過。」男人將那張小臉捧在手裡，兩隻綠眼倒印著克勞德的窘迫表情。

「唔……抱歉……我沒有想到這很重要……」

賽菲羅斯放開了他，男人安靜地凝視著愛人，眼前美麗單純的男孩提醒了他對方根本不是人類，自然也不會覺得和母親認識且成為朋友是一件必須要告訴賽菲羅斯的事情。

思緒猶如暴風般激盪瘋狂，連根拔起了賽菲羅斯心中某部份深植的東西，他該從何處冷靜整理？他知道自己是何等的不同，遇見克勞德之前就知道，縱使那些記憶已然遙遠遺忘。

然而遇見克勞德之後心底的歸屬感反倒有了些安慰，總覺得本該就是這樣，賽菲羅斯形容不出來，但他相當確定這是過往人生中沒有過的一種安定，他的與眾不同，他的格格不入，鶴立雞群般的異樣感全在擁有克勞德之後一哄而散。

即使如此，銀髮人沒有忘記自己依舊是人類，沉醉於愛情中的男人下意識地忽略了自己的本質，至少那時候賽菲羅斯認為自己是人，數次與克勞德提到對方的家鄉與造訪話題都令男人深深厭棄自己只是個人類，一個與克勞德這樣高智慧生物毫不般配的低劣物種。

直到現在。

「克勞德。」

「唔？」

一雙強而有力的臂膀如同掠食者般快速精準地抱住金髮人，拎起對方壓在身下，賽菲羅斯扯下對方褲子時差點撕破布料，他頂開孩子的雙腿，拉開拉鍊掏出陰莖套弄了幾下後，塞進克勞德柔軟的後穴。

他在克勞德尖叫的時候往裡面連續插了好幾下，順著身體記憶一路撞到最底，

腰背大幅動地挺動，兇猛地退出刺入，把男孩的腰身頂得拱起，那一個姿勢正好讓賽菲羅斯的生殖器插得更順利。

「阿！呃阿！」克勞德在一個衝撞後哭出聲，但在他身體內橫衝直撞的男人幹進去的速度有增無減。

抓住纖細腳踝拉高至肩上，賽菲羅斯聽著愛人的哭喊操得更大力，男人將所受到的衝擊與混亂集中到肉器上宣洩在克勞德的蜜穴裡，他的進入毫無節奏，濕潤的拍打聲激動紊亂，銀髮人將身下的軀體翻到側面，抬高對方大腿就是一陣抽插，看著眼前的白皙肉體因為他的陰莖搖晃抽動。

「賽……恩！哈阿！」

這場稱不上溫柔的性事宛若賽菲羅斯此刻心情的展現，男人按住克勞德的四肢放縱地撞擊，他能感覺到有什麼從身上撥離解開，似是某種綑綁住、束縛住他的牢籠或鐵鍊終於離他遠去，而賽菲羅斯在長期強迫自己融入適應那些渣滓人類族群後，他總算回歸了自我。

「唔……恩……」

下腹與肉穴被精液射滿，克勞德無力地顫抖著，賽菲羅斯就著插入的姿勢將人抱進懷裡，滿是歉意地吻了對方。

「弄痛你了？」

金髮男孩先是搖了搖頭，緊接著點點頭，「……有一點……還生氣嗎？」

輪到賽菲羅斯搖頭，「我沒有生氣，只是……很驚訝，還有很高興。」

「高興？」

「是，我很高興。」男人摟緊愛人並不停親吻他，「我很高興我不是人類。」

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

「第一次見到你的時候，覺得你美的不真實。」賽菲羅斯擁緊克勞德，抹去愛人髮上的薄汗，方才那場粗糙性愛之後他們又連續做了兩回合，「知道你不是人類後也沒有任何負面情緒和思想，只想和你說話，想快點和你見面。」

克勞德半閉著眼倚靠男人的健美胸膛，安詳地聽著。

「想永遠看著你，親吻你，和你一起去任何地方，無時無刻都那麼想著，希望著。」嘴唇碰觸金髮，賽菲羅斯用著柔和且渾厚的嗓音說，「你曾經說過應許之地其實是生命之河，但我認為，你身旁就是我的應許之地。」

「唔……生命之河不在我旁邊。」

銀髮人莞爾，「那些古代種文獻裡提到，星球會在應許之地裡賜予他們無上的幸福，而我的幸福就是你，明白嗎？」

金髮人睜著眼愣愣地看了對方須臾，臉頰溫度升高，羞紅害臊，「你……唔……怎麼……突然……」

「看來是明白了。」賽菲羅斯愉悅地低笑。

「你真是......」克勞德雙手遮住臉，「這已經……超出媽媽教導的範圍了……」

「喔？他不是對你說明過？」

「……跟實際上體會到的太不同了……而且你之前……都沒這樣說過……」

「以後多說幾遍？」

孩子拼命搖頭，「說一次就夠了……我……已經明白了……」克勞德臉上的火紅稍稍消退了些，「你不繼續看這些資料嗎？」

男人瞥了眼書架，「剩餘的大概都是記載著人體試驗的過程和產物吧。」賽菲羅斯眼神睥睨，「而我就是那個成果。」

「我想……繼續看。」克勞德緩緩地說，「我想多了解關於你的一切。」

「也好，說不定會有關於母親的訊息。」爾後，賽菲羅斯頓了一下，「關於我的母親.…..你很了解他嗎？」

「他很聰明，很有智慧。」金髮人微微地笑著，「你很像他，尤其是頭髮。」

「還有呢？」

「他很強，他說曾經在某個星球上碰到競爭者，不過被他解決掉了。」金髮男孩亮起雙眸，「他有時候會分我一點從其他星球帶來的紀念品，某一次我碰到了他，才知道原來你是他的孩子，這挺讓我驚訝的。」

「怎麼說？」

「恩......因為你說你的母親死於難產，但依照你母親的特性來看，他非常不容易死亡，所以我疑惑了很久。」

「加斯特在筆記裡提到了人體實驗，我猜測那些人類提取了母親的細胞做培育才有了我。」

「應該吧......只是，我沒有想到你的母親......他會逝世在這顆星球上......」

要是傑諾娃依然活著，這顆星球早已不復存在，賽菲羅斯親吻了難過的愛人，「山上的魔晃爐也許還保存著母親的一部分，看完這些資料後，一起去看看吧。」

「好......」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


如同賽菲羅斯所猜想的，認為傑諾娃為古代種的高層批准了古代種復甦計畫，無視加斯特提出的質疑直徑執行了人工培育，該項計畫中的參與人員紛紛使用了胚胎或嬰兒，而最初反對的加斯特則在高層的壓力下默許這一切的進行。

最終，計畫裡許多實驗產物不是死亡就是劣化，其餘存活的樣品比對數值之後，顯性最高的就是賽菲羅斯。

「果然......你是不一樣的。」克勞德瞅著賽菲羅斯說。

男人喜歡這句話，特別是從愛人口中說出，「跟那些失敗品當然不一樣了。」

「但是......」男孩歪著頭，「還是解釋不了你為什麼看的東西會......不同。」

「還在想這件事嗎？我已經不在意了。」

「我沒辦法不好奇。」克勞德低頭看了看資料，「看來神羅發現你不是古代種也不怎麼在意。」

厚厚一疊資料上夾著大大小小紙張，古代種計畫之後神羅開啟另一項計畫，此時加斯特失蹤，寶條晉升為科學部門負責人。

銀髮人冷眼瞄著斗大的計畫名稱，「因為養育的方法太耗費資源所以想複製出另一個我，太天真了。」

「全都失敗了。」克勞德看著一行行的樣品參數說。

「也沒讓寶條放棄這項計畫。」說起那個令他厭棄的存在，賽菲羅斯作嘔地瞇起綠眼。

「恩……看起來──────」

忽地，飢餓的咕嚕聲從克勞德腹部傳來，孩子立刻抱住肚子，耳朵止不住地發燙，而將愛人尷尬反應收進眼底的賽菲羅斯嘴角綻放笑容，笑聲傾瀉而出。

「不要笑！」金色幼貓張牙舞爪地抗議。

銀髮人還是抖著雙肩笑了幾下，「去給你找些食物吧。」

「我自己去。」男孩鼓著雙頰說，顯然為了賽菲羅斯的取笑而賭氣。

「你一個人太危險了，況且外面還有神羅的人。」

「我可以的，你工作的時候一整天下來什麼也沒發生。」克勞德指了指旁邊書架，上面有更多關於賽菲羅斯的研究項目，「你不好奇嗎？」

「沒有你重要。」

「不會太久的，公館裡有不少生物，我可以抓那些吃。」克勞德望著賽菲羅斯擰起的雙眉，「……只是一下而已，相信我吧。」

賽菲羅斯沒有回話，彷彿一尊不可侵犯、氣息逼人的神像，金髮孩子知道若有必要，眼前的高大男人會截斷他的去路，將他困在懷中哪都去不得。

「……兩小時……呃，一小時後回來。」見對方眉眼間一動也不動，眼皮也沒眨一下，克勞德退縮半分，「半小時……回來……」

輕嘆了口氣，賽菲羅斯雖不想勉強對方，卻也相當不放心愛人落單，「為什麼想一個人出去？恩？你知道外面的人類看見你會發生什麼事。」

「會尖叫著逃跑。」金髮人迎上閃爍的綠眸，「我會很小心的，我知道怎麼照顧自己。」

「克勞德──────」

「我知道你想保護我。」孩子搶先說，「但是……我不想一直都被保護……」他垂下頭，「我沒有你那麼強大，所以我想至少……保護自己……這點我還是能做到的。」

原來不是只有他這麼希望，克勞德因為不如他強大而想證明自己，這和自己之前因為人類身份而憂心能否與對方般配的心情是一樣的。賽菲羅斯想著。

「三十分鐘內沒有回來的話，我會直接去找你。」男人退了一步。

藍眼亮起，「很快就會回來！」

由內而外散發光輝的美麗身影站了起來，在賽菲羅斯死命按耐住自己不把人固定在身上的眼神下，輕巧地離去。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


神羅公館內一如既往的空曠陰暗，克勞德瞥一眼仍奇蹟般運作的掛鐘與戶外天色，他和賽菲羅斯在這棟洋房裡差不多待了三天，而現在是第三天的深夜。

他原地傾聽片刻，公館內的活物其實不多，除了一隻隻見光就跑的黑色飛蟲外就是老鼠，而那些囓齒類在他還沒靠近時就跑進洞裡，克勞德要捕捉來當食物幾乎不可能。

這情況是不可能只在公館內覓食了，克勞德站在通往二樓的階梯往出戶外看去，也許他能在屋外附近發現一些小動物，比如狐狸或大貓。

他決定到戶外去看看，不會太遠，萬一半小時內回不了地下室他就得面對批著憂心與怒氣風暴的賽菲羅斯，他肯定這之後男人絕不會再讓他一個人行動。

暗夜的神羅公館外靜謐的只有風聲與蟲聲，克勞德聽不到任何野生生物的鳴叫或低吟，看來那些動物被賽菲羅斯的到訪嚇得不清，男孩有些氣惱，他希望自己能捕獵到一頭大動物或人類好讓銀髮人心服口服，而不是一天到晚想把他藏在身後。

在公館大門回頭看，克勞德發現地板上又多了幾個坑洞，這老舊建築年久失修，處處腐朽陳舊，他想起地下室檔案中看到的過往公館照片，原本樣貌的洋房是多麼的氣派寬敞，陽光會透過落地窗照亮一樓大廳，樓梯扶手也會閃閃發亮，原有的擺設是那般地典雅精緻。

小心地翻過圍牆，克勞德落地時沒有任何聲音，他的周圍仍舊只有蟲鳴唧唧聲，這代表他必須再往遠處走一些。

忽然間，他停下腳步，想通什麼般瞪著天空的星星小小地驚呼，「原本的……原有……」克勞德的聲音融化在微涼的風裡，「沒錯……是這樣沒有錯……」

克勞德百思不得其解的疑惑就在這片星空下得到解答，他終於想通為什麼賽菲羅斯所見世界會如此，也明白對方腦神經不像被他改造過後打開看過的人類那般，沒有任何異常地方。

正當男孩準備放棄獵捕並回程時，一隻中小型體態的四腳生物從克勞德眼前竄出，他立刻被那頭野獸吸去目光，那頭活物沒有出現在金髮人閱讀過的物種百科上，也沒有在電視上或親眼見過。

四腳生物的模樣不像狗也不像貓，皮膚上有著油彩般的鱗片，前爪後腳均不對稱，尾巴如同蛇一般滑溜，野獸短小的耳朵豎起對著克勞德警戒，露出獠牙自喉嚨發出不知是恐懼還是威嚇的低吼。

然而，那野獸在克勞德踏出半步的同時驚跳起身往公館反方向跑去，孩子注意到那生物其中一隻腳是跛的，他便立即追了上去，他有自信抓得住它。

將這頭戰利品帶給賽菲羅斯瞧瞧，以及告訴他視野變化的原因。克勞德追在獵物後方欣喜地想著。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


在接近尼布爾海姆後山的山腳下，克勞德一個飛撲抓到了獵物。

他歡呼了一聲，接著中止了生物生命跡象，那頭野獸便癱軟在男孩手中，他拖起野獸的軀體，克勞德不打算在這裡處理食材，賽菲羅斯還在地下室等著，就地處理食物可能會延遲回程的時間。

才回過身走出一、兩步路，克勞德發覺這荒涼偏僻的山腳下出現了一道人影，而那人類不偏不倚地站在男孩回到公館的必經之路的正中央，更重要的是，那名人類方向明確地、清楚地、毫不猶豫地朝克勞德走來，即使人類已經看見發現了他。

那人發出一聲拉長的音，推了推墨鏡，「你好阿，小東西。」

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

寶條。

克勞德認得眼前的人類，那油膩的黑髮、佈滿鬍渣的下巴以及墨鏡之外的乾裂皮膚所組成的模樣令他難以忘記且感到反感。

「我知道你聽得懂我說的話。」寶條身著白色大掛，手插口袋，嘴角不停上揚，「初次見面……喔，不，不能算第一次見面了。」

抓著手裡獵物佇足原地，克勞德瞪著那人，寶條不像以往那些見到他便驚聲尖叫、拔足狂奔或是驚恐昏倒的人類，這科學家正在笑著對他說話，語氣很是興奮。

「別害羞，自我介紹一下。」寶條朝他走近了一步，「我想你知道我是誰，我是賽菲羅斯的父親。」他笑得更開，「你和賽菲羅斯相處得很好吧？怎麼認識的？怎麼交談的？」

你不過是個基因提供者！克勞德在心裡吼出來。科學家問了很多問題，但孩子一個都不想回答，他考慮著是否要放棄手裡好不容易捕獵的獵物衝回地下室，還是乾脆將眼前的人類加入食材行列。

科學家見他不說話，伸出手摸了摸下巴，「難道是用觸覺或精神方面來溝通嗎？也不是不可能……」

看著對方自顧自地喃喃碎念，男孩往公館的方向望了一眼，他應該要回去了，但原地等待賽菲羅斯來找他也是個選項，不過依照男人對於生父的厭惡來看，科學家十之八九會瞬間變成七塊。

又或者，由克勞德親手融掉對方後給賽菲羅斯瞧瞧，當作給一直以來對父親感到鄙棄的男人一份禮物。

「恩……能和我的最高傑作和平相處就表示，在賽菲羅斯眼裡你是不一樣的吧？你也對他做了什麼嗎？小東西。」

我什麼都沒做！賽菲羅斯本身就是特別的！克勞德又一次在心底吼道，同時發覺寶條說了某個令他在意的字眼。

也？

「真是令人好奇阿！你不屬於這裡對吧？從哪裡來的？怎麼來的？快告訴我吧！」寶條抽氣地笑了兩聲，再一次地發出一道拉長的音，「真是美妙！你讓我手上的那些實驗品相形失色！我可是滿腦子都在想著關於你的事阿！」

科學家笑得彎腰，詭異的模樣讓克勞德皺起眉頭。

「沒錯，嘻嘻！小東西你真的很美阿！連實驗室剛獲得的最新混合基因生物都沒有你漂亮！」

……很美？難道這個人看到的世界跟其他人類不同嗎？跟賽菲羅斯一樣，在他的眼裡我是其他樣子？他沒有被嚇跑大叫也是因為這樣嗎？

「你……」才剛開口，一陣不祥預感壓在克勞德背上，催促著他用最快的速度回到賽菲羅斯身邊，「唔……不對……有人……賽菲羅──────」

放開食材、拿出高級火焰魔石的剎那，一波氣壓朝克勞德傾倒而來，他飛快地往旁倒下身子才避過驟然砸來的巨大鐵劍，男孩驚險萬分地退開好幾步，眼光瞥見寶條完全笑開來的嘴臉。

他就不應該跟那個人類耗費那麼多時間。

鐵劍沒有因為第一次揮空就停下，第二次砍過來的時候克勞德立刻張開手發動火焰魔法，但他不夠快，另一把赤紅色的劍打斷金髮人所有準備動作，而拿著紅色長劍的人類眨眼間施展了魔法屏障，又在另一瞬間用高級冰魔法阻斷克勞德的退路。

「別弄死它，傷害面積不准到達百分之二十。」寶條在那兩名手持武器的人類後面說著。

拿著鐵劍的人率先衝了過來，那把巨劍只差一毫米就會砍中克勞德，孩子沒有時間多做思考，他依舊拿著魔石尋找著發動的空檔，即便打退不了這些人也能製造出聲響好讓賽菲羅斯聽見。

然而，克勞德的計畫失敗了，持著赤紅長劍的人類趁他忙著閃躲鐵劍之時，一劍斬下火焰魔晶石，還有克勞德的一部分。

他發出疼痛的叫喊，抱著手臂往後靠去卻抵上一片冰涼，那兩個人從不同方向朝他靠近，克勞德沒有只顧著傷痛，此時如果不趕快想辦法脫身後果絕對糟糕至極。

壓低身體往握著鐵劍的人衝刺過去，縱使那把大劍被人揮起來不如想像中笨重，但相對另一個明顯輕盈並輕巧的赤劍而言，從寬鐵劍的空檔中逃走是最有可能的選擇。

而克勞德也沒有其他選擇可選，他毫不猶豫地執行了這唯一一條逃生路線，卻在成功鑽過空隙、望見不知何時退開到一旁的寶條那一霎，克勞德撞上一面鐵網。

尚未反應過來，巨大的痛楚與電流從四面八方咬上克勞德的身體，幾乎將他撕爛。

「阿！」

克勞德沒有感受過這種劇痛，彷彿有熊熊烈火以及數萬針劍在穿刺焚燒著他，身體不受控制地抽搐痙攣後軟倒，那張帶電的鐵網遮蔽隔絕了最後希望般地籠罩在孩子身上，如同落入蛇窩的小鳥似的，再無退路。

「注意控制好電流，把東西拿來。」寶條揮揮手走過來，垂頭看著在電網中掙扎哀嚎的克勞德，裂嘴一笑，「抓到你囉，小東西。」

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

黑色西裝的塔克斯們抖著手用力拉緊電網，懼怕的神色顯現在他們臉上，網子裡的東西抵抗著電流想拉開鐵網逃脫，發出的尖叫足夠讓一名普通成年人摀住耳朵並哭喊出來，又或者是暈厥過去。

那些塔克斯也好不到哪去，其中一個資歷較淺的忍不住嗚噎出聲，手一鬆，電網差點鬆脫大開，被褐髮SOLDIER眼明手快地即時拉住，傑內西斯使力一扯，網格陷進那團東西的皮肉裡，死死地將東西困住。

「到一邊去！」傑內西斯喝斥著塔克斯，滿臉噁心地看著鐵網，「給我閉嘴！」語畢，拿起赤劍就要往剛捕捉到的東西刺去。

「住手，不准再讓它缺少部位了。」寶條命令屬下收集地上被砍飛的生物組織，「這可是我繼賽菲羅斯之後另一個偉大的發現，嘻嘻嘻！快點收拾！別在這裡浪費時間！」

「寶條博士。」安吉爾同樣以憎惡眼光瞪著網子，「關於賽菲羅斯──────」

「你們去盯著他。」科學家不耐煩地揮了揮手打斷他。

「這樣他就能──────」

「科學研究不像你們這些肌肉發達的SOLDIER揮刀打仗那樣簡單。」寶條再一次地打斷安吉爾，「去盯著賽菲羅斯，在我有數據結果前別讓他來打擾我。」

電網裡的東西又一次地發出哭嚎，在場除了寶條與兩名SOLDIER外其餘人員全數拉扯自己頭髮、用指甲摳著耳朵、張嘴發出抽噎的哭聲，甚至有人幾乎昏厥，安吉爾見狀感到相當不妙，抵達尼布爾海姆前他與傑內西斯透過寶條私下命人安裝、獨立於中央控制系統外的針孔攝影機來研究擊敗這怪物的對策，卻沒想到除了模樣，連聲音都能讓人崩潰。

黑髮SOLDIER抄起大劍，萬般不情願地用劍身朝被網住的東西砸去，直接把生物擊打進了為它準備的特製槽罐，看著那東西大力地撞上極厚的透明玻璃槽壁，接著抽動幾下，尖叫聲戛然而止，只剩一下又一下的刺耳哀鳴。

寶條瞪了安吉爾一眼，嘖了一聲，指揮下屬趕快將玻璃槽運走。

「這玻璃不隔音？」傑內西斯揉著耳朵暴躁地說，「賽菲羅斯怎麼跟這種臭爛東西相處這麼久的？別說他跟他房間保險箱裡發現的人頭一樣！」

兩名1st在賽菲羅斯搭上直昇機後衝進了銀髮人的公寓，一進門便是一陣屍腐臭味，順著惡臭所翻出的驚人發現令他們到現在心情都難以平復。

「看來大樓裡的臭味來源找到了。」塔克斯主任面色不佳地走過來，解散現場的塔克斯人員，「監視系統的入侵還有職員失蹤，它就是所有肇因吧。」

「不是失蹤，是被吃掉了。」傑內西斯胃部一陣翻攪，「賽菲羅斯到底哪裡不對勁！把這種東西養在房間裡！」

瞅著玻璃槽罐被拖往隱匿在樹林間的武裝直升機，安吉爾的眉頭糾結，「也不知道那東西對賽菲羅斯做了什麼，寶條看起來也不是很在乎。」

褐髮人冷哼一聲，瞪著跟著槽罐離開的科學家，「寶條何時在乎了！現在他滿腦子都是研究那個爛肉！」

「不管怎樣，那東西要被運回大樓。」曾打岔道，「我發現沒有受過精神訓練的人非常容易被它影響，這代表只要稍有疏失，那東西便能輕易逃走。」

「比如你的部下？」

「傑內西斯！」

「我不否認，他們確實還需要磨練。」曾面無表情地說，「我會讓塔克斯全程戒備，但兩位其中之一隨時待命在旁會有不小的幫助。」

「傑內西斯去吧。」

「為什麼是我？」褐髮人瞇起眼，「想獨佔教訓賽菲羅斯的機會？太卑鄙了，朋友。」

「剛才的行動中，你封住了它的魔法和動作，那東西很聰明，知道要挑空檔來擺脫我們，而你洩漏的空隙比我小很多，所以你是最佳人選。」

「如果你是在讚美我的劍術我欣然接受，順帶一提，我剛才不只用了冰魔法，睡眠、沉默、緩速魔法我試過一輪，沒一個有效。」

「它對異常狀態魔法免疫？」曾說。

「除非你能在那坨汙泥身上找到緞帶，否則你說的沒有錯。」

「但我還是認為你跟著回去比較好。」安吉爾說，「它會使用魔石，這方面除了賽菲羅斯，就屬你是佼佼者。」

「稱讚我時請不要帶上賽菲羅斯，那樣我會非常感謝你。」傑內西斯彎腰撿起地上被他打落的高級火焰魔石，片刻後冷著臉說，「……這是賽菲羅斯的魔石吧。」

安吉爾嘆了口氣，「你們快跟上寶條吧，不管他想幹嘛，總之，別讓那東西從實驗室裡跑出來。」他繼續說，「札克斯還在村內，我不放心他一個人面對賽菲羅斯。」

「安吉爾。」

「怎麼？」

「你有把握你和你的小狗能搞定賽菲羅斯？」

黑髮SOLDIER沉默一會，「沒有，但我抱持希望。」

傑內西斯盯著兒時好友須臾後嘆氣撇頭，「隨便你吧。」

黑髮的1st點點頭，背起巨大鐵劍就要往村裝走去，此時傑內西斯叫住了他。

「幫我一個忙，安吉爾。」

心領神會的黑髮友人挑眉，「把賽菲羅斯狠揍一頓？你不說我也會那麼做。」

露出桀驁不馴的笑容，傑內西斯轉身離開，「賭一瓶笨蘋果酒，看你辦不辦得到！」

「賭了！」安吉爾同樣轉身離開，兩名一同長大的1st SOLDIER背對對方往各自目標前進，心中有著同樣的目的，便是把賽菲羅斯導回正常。

塔克斯主任拿起手機，「有看到什麼嗎？好，撤回米德加，叫雷諾小心別弄壞那些消音設備，否則從他薪水裡扣。」

掛掉手機，曾抬頭往尼布爾海姆村看了一眼，微涼的風吹拂過他的鬢髮，星夜下的小村鎮看似安詳平和，卻讓曾的胸口升起一股顫慄，麻痺了他的後腦。

希望安吉爾和札克斯順利。曾默默地想到。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


傑內西斯跳上直昇機便見到寶條貼在玻璃槽上，興奮到扭曲的五官呈現出瘋狂的形狀。

我該覺得有其父必有其子嗎？傑內西斯惡狠狠地想著。

「寶條博士。」褐髮人挑了個最遠的位置坐下，「如果這東西會改造人類腦神經，代表賽菲羅斯也慘遭它的毒手？」

「賽菲羅斯和你們這些SOLDIER不一樣。」墨鏡底下的雙眼發著詭譎亮光，「對吧？小東西，你會找上賽菲羅斯也是因為他是最特別的對吧？」寶條敲擊著玻璃，槽罐裡的東西緩緩起伏，電網還覆蓋在它身上。

對賽菲羅斯說特別他可不會給你好臉色看。傑內西斯在心裡吐槽。

「我研究過你留下的那些作品喔！真是太奇妙了！小東西你不但會改造神經，也能將人類轉變為你的專屬糧食！我從那些剩餘的部份獲得了好多驚人數據！」科學家又敲了敲玻璃，「看來得相處好長一段日子才能夠好好了解你阿！小東西！嘻嘻嘻嘻！」

說完，寶條按下某個按鈕，青色電流再度聚集盤繞在異形身上，那生物吼叫著滾動彈起撞上槽罐四周，卻怎麼都脫離不了那張網子。

「博士！能請你將實驗保留回到神羅大樓嗎！」傑內西斯摀上耳朵，不只是他，其他組員也蓋住耳朵縮在角落，「要是影響到了駕駛艙，誰能保證整架直昇機不會半途墜落！」

放開按鈕，寶條沒理會傑內西斯，「十級痛覺就能壓制住了嗎？用這種電流普通人類外表會出現燒灼傷，但這東西外觀沒有明顯變化，面積也沒有缺少，意思是雖然有效但不足以造成致命傷害嗎？」

直昇機轉動螺旋槳，傑內西斯感覺到了失重感，他系上安全帶待上耳機，期望這副耳機能多少隔絕那頭怪物的噁心尖叫。

科學部長終於坐到位置上，嘴角仍舊上揚著，「呼呼，不枉費我丟出一隻近期完成的實驗品當作誘餌，那樣本是出奇的聽話，即使有些可惜，不過倒也值回票價！」寶條抖著肩笑著，「我好久沒這麼期待了，嘻嘻嘻！」

直昇機飛往米德加，伴隨著寶條的乾枯笑聲與傑內西斯的鄙夷冷哼，以及無人聽聞的痛苦抽泣。

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要角色死亡注意

還差七分鐘才半小時，但賽菲羅斯不想再等了，他的胸口堆積著數以萬計的暴怒與煩躁，皮膚之下有什麼在鼓噪喧嘩著，男人的耳邊在克勞德走出地下室的同時便有參差不齊、尖銳刺耳的旋律沙啞地歡唱，他的指尖所觸及之處皆冰冷刺骨，鼻息間盈滿腐臭醜惡，失去唯一美麗事物的視野只剩一片血肉模糊，令他難以忍受。

基於對愛人的尊重與信任賽菲羅斯才放手讓克勞德一個人出去，但那孩子一消失在周圍的下一秒男人便立刻反悔方才做的決定，他徹底完全地不想愛人離開身邊。

推開滿是記載關於他的實驗記錄，賽菲羅斯走出地下室，那裡就是個肉瘤巢穴，沒有必要多留一個眼神，他心念著外出覓食的克勞德，對方應該要在回程的路上，也許他能在公館一樓碰見男孩。

一樓是空的，沒有金髮人的蹤跡與身影，賽菲羅斯踏過一個個肉坑來到公館大門側耳傾聽，除了那些由肉塊建構而成的牆壁發出的不規則脈動外，沒有聽見半點聲響。

「克勞德？」

銀髮人沒有得到回應，他來到前院，只望見匍伏地上的血管及腐屍堆成的圍牆，後院也差不多，賽菲羅斯感覺不到愛人的氣息，他總想著克勞德會躲在哪個角落然後試圖從男人背後惡作劇，但是沒有，克勞德不在這裡。

一股陰冷擊中了賽菲羅斯的背脊，他不覺得痛，卻無法忽視那陣冰涼沿著脊椎順勢而上，賽菲羅斯轉身離開公館，跳進了連通克勞德媽媽的房子的通道，狹窄的地下道助長了身上的刺冷，猶如荊棘般勒緊了他的咽喉和胸膛。

「克勞德？」

走進愛人臥房時他又喚了一次，但克勞德不在房內，賽菲羅斯環顧四周，小小的肉窟沒有克勞德在也只不過是另一個令他厭惡的景色而已，男人繼續前往一樓，體內的陰冷隨著建築裡的寂靜黑暗而逐漸擴大。

「……克勞德？」

依舊不見愛人蹤影，賽菲羅斯站在客廳幾秒後走向其他房間，經過了廚房、雜物間、衛浴間，最後他來到某間臥室門口，房間門是打開的，裡面擺設相當簡樸，縱使在賽菲羅斯眼裡仍是那片腥紅，但對血肉情景感到視覺極度疲勞的綠眼還是敏銳地發現了桌面上的一封信。

他走過去拿起信拆閱，窺探他人隱私的道德早已與男人無關，攤開紙張，那是一封克勞德媽媽留下的信件。

  
  
  


_給 克勞德：_

_我無法阻止你去看這顆星球，人類並不如你所想的有趣，但我仍希望你能體會到人類僅存不多的美好。_

_很抱歉我不能像你過來的時候打開蟲洞讓你回去，即便打開了也無法保證目的地是你的家鄉，我只能死守住你存在的秘密，並期盼你的母親有一天能將你接回。_

_謝謝你，克勞德，你的純真與分享證明了我畢身之研，作為答謝我親自贈與你“克勞德”這個名字，願你如天上白雲那樣純潔無憂。_

_生日快樂，克勞德，再見。_

  
  


閱讀完信的賽菲羅斯先是鬆了口氣，因為克勞德的媽媽無法打開蟲洞讓克勞德原路返回，緊接著銀髮人的呼吸被吊起來，因為信中提到克勞德的生母有朝一日可能會來接走他。

男人甩開那些蜂擁而上的思緒，當務之急是找到克勞德，驀地，他聽見客廳傳來聲音，便不假思索地邁開長腿衝了過去。

「克勞德？」

期盼中的人沒有出現，賽菲羅斯飛奔到客廳時見到兩團肉塊在那裡等候自己時，寒冷的胸腹彷彿被塞進了另一個嚴寒冰窖，好像有誰拔開了他的肋骨並扔進了酷寒到灼痛的扎人鐵塊，那利器劃開了男人的肺腑凍結了血液，陰冷到極致的結果是另一種情感的併發與傾倒，賽菲羅斯還未分析出那是什麼，眼前的肉團們開始說話。

「賽菲羅斯。」混亂污濁的聲音對他說，「你……在找誰嗎？」

一旁肉塊的尾巴筆直地豎立，毫無疑問地彰顯著緊張情緒，較為高大的肉團同樣渾身繃緊著面對賽菲羅斯，每一句話都無比地小心翼翼。

可男人沒心思去理會那些，他只想將愛人擁進懷裡，親吻憐惜，確認克勞德平安無慮，「克勞德在哪裡？」

「賽菲羅斯你……先聽我說，好嗎？」肥厚肉塊說，舉起了腥臭的觸手，「我們都知道是怎麼回事了，你沒有任何錯，我們會向公司爭取不對你做懲處。」

「拉札德總管也會幫忙的！」黑毛肉塊跟著說，聲音刺耳吵雜，「傑內西斯雖然嘴吧不饒人，但他也會替你說話的，只是不怎好聽就是了……」

「之前發生的事都不是你的本意吧？好好解釋所有人都能理解的！賽菲羅斯，我們會竭盡全力幫你，所以──────」

「克勞德呢？」

肉塊們一時間啞然，痴肥肉團尚未放棄似地繼續對男人說，「賽菲羅斯，你知道那個“克勞德”不是人類嗎？」接著，肉塊聽起來有些難以置信，「……它對你做了什麼？賽菲羅斯，你認得我們嗎？堅持一點！你是神羅英雄！最強的1st SOLDIER！這星球上有一半以上的人崇拜你！想成為像你這樣的英雄！而我、傑內西斯還有札克斯是你的朋友！」

「安吉爾……」另一團肉塊小聲地喚著同伴，那聲音聽起來充滿警戒與不祥。

「相信我們！讓我們幫你吧！你不能再拒絕我們！我也不會就這樣放任你於險境！即使要訴諸武力也要把你揍醒！」

「呃……安吉爾……」

「沒在第一時間察覺你的異常是我們不對，沒在當時不顧你的意願把你拖去科學部門也是我們的錯！賽菲羅斯，還來得及，跟我們回米德加！我知道你討厭寶條，但他是最有希望治癒你的人！」

「安吉爾！」黑色刺毛肉塊幾乎是用吼的。

「等寶條有了結果就知道怎麼解決你的情況了！撐著點！別──────」

剎那間，肉塊們噤了聲，它們怔怔地看著眼前的銀髮男人一語不發，如死亡般寂靜又極具壓迫，宛若災難前的安詳，崩塌前的寧和。

「卑劣的人類。」賽菲羅斯垂著頭，銀色髮絲遮住那張俊美的臉，「你們軟弱無知，予取予求，強用自己的意識去覆蓋萬物最初始的意義。」

椎心的冰寒蔓延到了指尖，賽菲羅斯感覺什麼都是冷的，冷到他麻木。

「你們背棄了這星球的原始住民並強佔主宰權，現在，你們藏起我的母親，對我撒謊，還奪走克勞德。」

男人緩慢地抬起頭，那樣的簡單動作卻恍若是一位神祇的降臨與宣告，空氣變得凝重，呼吸驟然冰冷，而冷冽的最終盡頭是吞噬洗淨一切的輝煌絢爛，那是銀髮人夢寐以求的，也是他早該那麼做的。

濃厚的危險與殺氣從銀髮的1st SOLDIER身上爆發，前仆後繼地往肉塊方向飛撲而去，那股戾氣遠遠地壓過一頭被激怒的巴哈姆特，若有普通人在場甚至會直接暈厥休克，或者死亡。

「告訴我。」賽菲羅斯攤開手掌，他覺得實在太冷了，克勞德不在身邊，他什麼都感覺不到，沒有克勞德，什麼都沒有意義，「克勞德呢？」

然後他抬起手。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


最強銀髮SOLDIER抬起手的那一刻，安吉爾的動作越過了思考，一手將破壞劍橫在胸前，另一手往後護著札克斯，由自己與破壞劍來承受賽菲羅斯發動的攻擊。

只是一霎，連眼皮都來不及眨，札克斯反應過來之前，他們所在之處以及整座村莊霎時間陷入漫天豔紅火光，抵擋不了的熊熊烈火吃掉了一棟棟民房，熱浪拍打上他們的四肢，爆炸從周圍傳來，來自煉獄的火炎將尼布爾海姆徹底地覆滅。

有人在哭，有人在喊，有人在哀嚎，太多人在求救，但更多人消失在大火之中，札克斯踉蹌站起身，發現自己的老師已和賽菲羅斯一來一往交手了三招。

「札克斯！去幫其他人！」賽菲羅斯的正宗不知何時到了他手上，看似漫不經心的揮舞卻讓安吉爾必須集中一百二十倍精神去招架。

和安吉爾不同，賽菲羅斯使出招式後的餘波全都波及了四周的建築或村民，在這火海中他的雙眼沒有半分溫度，看著安吉爾的時候像是在看生物鏈中最無用處的殘渣，教安吉爾不寒而慄。

這是賽菲羅斯嗎？這是他們三人相聚聊天時總是淡淡微笑聽著的賽菲羅斯？安吉爾無助地想，心中所剩無幾的希望正一點一點地破滅，他實在不想與朋友刀刃相向，即便眼下局勢對他極為不利。

「賽菲羅斯！清醒點！」

破壞劍架上正宗，壓在劍上的力道令安吉爾後退兩步，他想起有次訓練室裡傑內西斯與賽菲羅斯的較量，他知道那時的賽菲羅斯沒有留一手，但面前的陌生友人更多了許多無情與毀滅，以及不留餘地的殺意。

鋒利的刀刃彈開了破壞劍，劍氣擦過安吉爾的臉頰、手臂與大腿，那些地方都留下了一條條刀口，身經百戰的安吉爾自然沒有理會，因為賽菲羅斯一個回伸斬來的刀鋒打歪了安吉爾的平衡，只是那一個微小的瞬間，大腿便被正宗捅穿，血液噴湧，劇痛迸發。

「安吉爾！」黑髮小狗一躍而起，對著曾經的神羅英雄砍去，卻只換到對方一個隨手格擋並被彈開得老遠。

沒有時間使用治癒魔石，安吉爾撐起身體，身為一個SOLDIER秉持的希望與榮耀不允許他倒下，何況他還沒有喚回賽菲羅斯的神智。

「無論那東西對你說了什麼！別聽！」巨劍架開正宗，衡砍直劈，「別聽它的！賽菲羅斯，這不是你！反抗它！」

銀髮男人修長身影在火焰之間來去自如，那些祝融似乎在為他讓道、替他歌詠，飄揚的銀色長髮在賽菲羅斯背後交織成了張開的羽翼，此時的他有如浴火重生的滅世天使。

「我是被選中的人。」火焰中的男人聲音飄渺，「克勞德選擇了我，因為我是獨一無二、高於你們的存在。」

八刀一閃震得安吉爾雙手發麻，居合斬令他受傷的大腿難以負荷。

「這顆星球在很久以前就該成為母親的食糧，如今，我會完成母親的未盡事宜，和克勞德一起。」

札克斯的驚慌叫喊從某處傳來，安吉爾正要看去，卻只看見刺穿他胸腹的帶血正宗。

「少礙著我。」

握住貫穿身體的利刃，安吉爾提起右手的破壞劍欲往後方砍去，受傷的賽菲羅斯會比較好對付，他對札克斯感到抱歉，他知道這對重情重義的札克斯來說有多不容易。

但他沒有成功，破壞劍的刀刃處再碰上銀髮人的前一刻，正宗在黑髮1st體內轉了半圈，從安吉爾的左側腰部切開劃破出去。

腳一軟，安吉爾單膝跪下，他看見血如噴泉般從腰部噴湧，內臟也跟著切口流出，SOLDIER的身體都是經過特別強化的，這樣的傷勢還不到致死地步。

「住手！」

學生的尖叫近在咫尺，安吉爾催促著身體快動，努力了片刻卻只抬起一根手指，隨後，他的視線翻滾倒往一旁，三百六十度旋轉後才停下。

黑暗鋪天蓋地下來前，安吉爾看見自己的身體如斷線木偶般軟倒。

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

克勞德在玻璃牆上使出全力又打又抓，但那片透明障壁固若金湯般地紋風不動，連一條痕跡都沒留下。

他不曉得自己被帶往何處，一路上寶條用那雙下垂的雙眼緊盯著他，沒有移開過視線，而另一名褐髮人類則是翹著腿獰著眉頭將臉撇開，好似人類前方有著噁心作嘔的事物一樣。

男孩摸著地板與牆壁接縫處，找不到任何縫隙，他抬頭觀望關住自己的槽罐，很快地明白這牢籠是特製的，孩子忍著堆積到喉嚨的抽泣將自己縮在最角落，身體還在抽疼，電網被他踢落在槽罐另一個角落，周圍的壓抑幽暗擊打著克勞德的堅強，心底徬徨無助地對賽菲羅斯求救。

那是沒有用的，賽菲羅斯根本不知道他被寶條襲擊，事發時男人恐怕連半點聲音都沒聽見，他跑得太遠，那些塔克斯似乎準備了什麼設備來防止聲音傳播，這些人類有備而來，想必很早之前就發現了他的存在。

勇敢點，不論發生什麼事。克勞德抱住腦袋，用手臂擦了擦視野模糊的雙眼，科學家猙獰的笑臉頃刻間變得清晰，男孩克制自己不移開目光，他不想屈服於寶條，他一定要逮住機會反抗，然後離這個人類遠遠的。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


整架直昇機搖晃了兩下，說明著目的地到了，寶條第一時間解開了安全帶走向克勞德，整個人趴在玻璃上發出令人難受的笑聲。

「嘻嘻嘻！我們到啦！為了你，我準備了別的實驗室，最特別的！什麼玩具都有！非常齊全！」

艙門打開時克勞德忽然有種黑洞在眼前形成的錯覺，而自己正在被不可抗力地拉進去，男孩死命地後退卻於事無補，眼睜睜看著一個個穿著怪異制服的人將自己抬往實驗室深處。

身後的褐髮人好像在和寶條爭論什麼，但克勞德沒心思去顧及，四周的景色越發詭異深幽，縱然燈光明亮環境整潔，卻無法演示空間裡的瘋狂與血腥，隨處可見的一個個被注滿不明液體的容器恰到好處地說明了這點。

想到自己可能跟那些樣本一樣，被塞在小小的罐子裡泡到不知何年何月何時便湧起一陣寒顫，克勞德再次抓上玻璃厚壁，徒勞地用身體撞擊著困住他的玻璃罐。

「安份點，小東西。」寶條手裡拿著某種控制器，「在我好好研究你之前別壞掉，這樣會喪失我弄壞你的樂趣。」

科學家按下手裡的控制器，克勞德腳底下的平台解散打開，孩子驚呼一聲跌進另一個樣品槽裡，同樣是玻璃牆面，但牆上卻多了幾架機械手臂與攝影機。

「那麼，哪個先來呢？」寶條雀躍地來回踱步，爾後對著助手們吼道，「嘖！加快分析速度！其他進行中項目通通暫停！」

隨後，一個人類助手遞給了科學家某樣東西，克勞德定眼一瞧，發現那是被他和尚未處理的剩菜一起鎖在保險箱的手機。

「恩……」寶條翻看著手機內容，「這是賽菲羅斯之前說報廢的手機吧。」他露出發黃的牙齒，咖啡垢卡在牙齦中間，笑得卑劣，「太有趣了！你是什麼時候和賽菲羅斯接觸的呢？難道賽菲羅斯之前的頭痛也是因為你嗎？」

克勞德盡可能地遠離寶條，卻只能退到樣品槽的邊牆上。

「這……可真是讓人驚喜阿！」科學家盯著手機，螢幕光芒反射到他臉上的墨鏡，寶條似乎正窺探著克勞德與賽菲羅斯的交談簡訊，笑容逐漸加深，「小東西，你跟賽菲羅斯的關係，不簡單吧？阿？」

男孩瞪圓藍眼，瞅著寶條賊賊笑起，對方低頭閱讀更多訊息，尖銳不適的笑聲從未停下。

「賽菲羅斯從來沒有對任何事物有過多注意，對那兩個失敗品SOLDIER也不過爾爾，但是對你……」

樣品槽開始移動，克勞德發現自己被推向了寶條，頭上的機械手臂像是準備工作般地伸展活動。

「對於你，卻如此在意。」手機上的簡訊被翻到最後一則，「嘻嘻嘻！賽菲羅斯果然對人類提不起興趣！人之於神不過是粉塵渣滓！對吧？小東西？你們接觸得深入嗎？恩？到什麼地步了呢？」

那作噁的模樣令克勞德全身升起一股怒火，從他嘴裡說出賽菲羅斯的名字簡直是種褻瀆汙衊，憑著那陣怒氣，孩子握起拳頭朝寶條臉上砸去，砸在了樣品槽的強化玻璃上。

隔著一面玻璃的寶條面不改色地說，「我說了安份點，小東西。」

兩隻高掛的機械手臂猛然下降抓住克勞德並固定住他，男孩奮力掙脫，伸手大力拉扯搖晃其中一隻機械臂，粗暴地從關節處拆解破壞，這些沒有智商的死物在克勞德手中很快成為一堆廢鐵，而當男孩開始攻擊另一隻機械手臂時，頭髮油膩的科學家嘖了一聲，按下控制器上的其中一顆按鈕。

被那按鈕觸動的，是樣品罐正上方圓形開口，洞口倏地噴出白色煙霧，頓時間填滿了整座罐槽，以及克勞德整個身軀。

「阿！」

那些輕飄飄的白霧在皮膚上千刀萬剮，克勞德哭叫著蜷縮起身體，肌肉像是被切開般疼痛萬分，仍未停歇的煙霧戳進才剛癒合的傷口，使其龜裂開來又是一陣劇痛。

「這是負一百九十六度的液態氮。」寶挑放開按鈕，槽罐在一瞬間清空，「乖乖聽話，否則我不介意多按幾次，還是你想要被火燒？硫酸？毒氣？別擔心，為了防止你對某一項免疫我可是準備了好幾種！」

克勞德抱著傷口裂開的手臂靠坐在地，驚懼害怕地看著寶條收起控制器，轉頭接過氣喘吁吁的助手送過來的第一手資料，他努力不讓自己哭出來，他不想就此對科學家投降，他知道賽菲羅斯會來救他，只是時間早晚問題。

但他必須撐到那個時候，或是自己先逃出去，然而後者的機率顯然相當渺茫。

「這是……」捏著初步分析報告，寶條幾乎歡呼出聲，「傑諾娃細胞……小東西，你是傑諾娃的同類嗎？不，等等，如果是同類這細胞佔比太奇怪了……」喃喃自語片晌後，寶條的嘴角展現出一抹猥瑣角度，「嘻嘻！原來你們“接觸”得如此深入了嗎！哈哈哈哈！」

那笑聲猶如尖銳物敲擊著克勞德的聽覺，體內的每一根神經交互傳遞著驚恐與逃跑，還有頑強與勇敢，男孩挺住肩膀，不甘示弱地回瞪寶條，縱使他全身瑟瑟發抖，殘留皮肉上的液氮不如電網能讓他一把甩開。

科學部長命人拿來一瓶能量飲料仰頭喝下，「從最基本的生物機能開始，那些組織直接做活體注射實驗，樣本用光經過我同意才能再採。」丟開瓶子，寶條指揮著研究員們，「我要先測試它的再生能力。」

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

傑內西斯看了眼手機，沒有來自安吉爾的簡訊或來電。

褐髮SOLDIER在這裡閒晃了將近半小時，和安吉爾分開則快要四個小時，這期間他數次敲門卻不得其入，門口的守衛擋不住他也只能任由傑內西斯堵在大門前，忿忿地來回走動。

明明神羅大樓裡寶條有一整層的實驗室，為什麼把整組人馬挪到這地下區塊？他猜疑著這地方似乎位於神羅大樓的正下方，寶條什麼時候搞了個地下實驗室？公司默許他這麼做？且不論結構上的危險性，要是什麼東西跑出來首當其衝的就是大樓職員或附近居民了。

紅色大衣的1st瞇起眼，早些時候他想跟著寶條後頭進去，看看他們會怎麼分析研究那坨東西，但科學部長不但不用正眼瞧他，還用著充滿俾倪的語氣打發他離開。

那嗓音簡直能讓傑內西斯大發雷霆三次，他強迫自己鬆開手，免得把手機當成寶條的頭硬聲聲地扭爛。

兒時好友依舊沒有任何消息，那隻專注力零的小狗也是，傑內西斯感到有些煩躁不安，躊躇一陣後，他撥給了曾。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「如何？」

「細胞注射結果，樣品一到七呈現嚴重不良反應，全數出現抽搐、痙攣、口吐白沫、皮層剝落、肌肉潰爛、類出血熱症況和肢體脫落，包含頭部。」

「剩下的呢？」

「樣品八到十同樣出現抽搐痙攣反應，另外有結膜充血、大面積靜脈曲張，以及精神層面受到一定程度損害。」

「存活情況？」

「七名死亡，一名昏迷指數三，兩名表現出自閉症狀且會攻擊接近一定範圍的人類或生物。」

寶條摸著下巴聽取報告，「表面接觸測試？」

「目前為止無害，但樣本不夠多，數據不齊全。」

克勞德猛然抬起頭，他的反應彷彿取悅了寶條，男孩藏起自己的手臂，受傷又裂開的部份再一次地癒合恢復，他將手放到背後，但躲不過四周邊上把死角照得一清二楚的攝影機。

「準備新的測試樣本給我。」科學家勾了勾手指，「要兩個，還有我交代的研究怎麼樣了？」

「還……沒有結果。」研究員瑟縮一下，「博士，這……太困難了，以現有技術去改造腦神經───────」

「那就繼續做，做到有結果為止。」寶條推著墨鏡揮走研究人員，接著轉向克勞德，「小東西，餓了吧？」

須臾，一名頭戴黑色頭罩的人類被幾個裝束奇異的人推進來，奇裝異服的人沒有看克勞德一眼，宛如只依照寶條的命令行動。

「你的早餐。」手一揮，蒙住頭的人類被釣起至槽罐正上方，那些特殊裝備的人拉下對方臉上的遮蔽物，隨後在槽罐的上方開了一個小洞把人塞進來，為了防止克勞德趁機逃跑還有兩人手持電擊槍在一旁待命。

人類跌落在孩子眼前，視線落在他身上的那一霎便開始瘋狂尖叫。

「放我出去！」人類眼球突出，極度驚恐，「快放我出去！」

無視叫喊的寶條慢條斯理地說，「好好享用，小東西，讓我瞧瞧你是怎麼轉變人類為糧食的。」

聲嘶力竭的吼叫迴盪在樣品槽罐裡，人類用指甲抓著強化玻璃直到滿手是血，縱使克勞德確實該進食來保有體力做長期抗戰，但他不想順了寶條的意，所以遲遲沒有動手。

「嘖，真是不聽話。」

打了個響指，槽罐上的小洞又一次地打開，一把匕首被扔至樣品槽裡，掉在克勞德與人類中間。

男孩起先狐疑了一下，思考起這其中用意來，但在下一秒徹底地明白寶條這樣做的原由。

原本還在敲打著玻璃的人類瞥見地上匕首後撲過去一把抓起，緊接著握著匕首，面目凶惡如山窮水盡的野獸般撲往克勞德，孩子被這行為結結實實地嚇了一大跳，他身手抵禦著刺過來的刀刃，使力將人類從身上推開，但失去理智又陷入瘋癲的人類好似只剩刺殺克勞德為畢身目標般，短刃一下下地刺往他。

沒有退路的克勞德不得已只好照著寶條想要的那樣，猛力推翻人類並朝對方腹部一揮，削去人類一半的下腹部，看著肚皮之後的東西接連滾落。

「哈哈哈哈！」寶條拍手叫好，「漂亮！小東西，看來你不如外表那樣軟綿！快！快把他弄得跟保險箱裡的一樣！快呀！」

被作為糧食而丟進來的人類在失去大量鮮血與內臟後的幾秒靜止不動，克勞德憋著怒氣蹲下摸上屍體，在寶條面前展示了他平時進食的過程，本應稀鬆平常的行為在此時令孩子反感不已，克勞德想著這肯定都是寶條的錯。

「用觸碰方式轉變屍體……腦神經改造也是？這麼說來賽菲羅斯呢？嘖，上一次檢查什麼也沒有……把那顆頭的神經掃描再拿給我看一次，賽菲羅斯最近一次的體檢報告也給我。」

之前看不出原因現在又能發現什麼？胃口盡失的克勞德瞪著專注在資料上的寶條，看著人類們在他們無法解的事物上絞盡腦汁。

「.…..那時的腦部斷層圖呢？嘖，沒有異狀嗎？」

找不到的，賽菲羅斯的腦神經沒有任何不對的地方，也沒有半點異常。克勞德蹲坐在地，輕蔑人類的無知。

「去比對，一小時後告訴我結果。」

你們不會懂的，以人類的角度去看永遠只能獲得比散沙還零散的謎題，再怎麼持續深究賽菲羅斯的腦神經和感知也得不到答案，因為他現在所見才是本來該看見的。

孩子環抱雙膝，冷冷地瞅著慌忙工作的研究員以及趾高氣昂下令的寶條。

銀髮男人的感知變異克勞德花了不少心力在上頭思考，自從第一次見面開始他便對這問題感到極為不解，隨著他們關係變得親密這疑惑則是日積月累地越滾越大，趁著捕食之時對食材進行改造也沒能得到解答，那些被他重新排列過的腦神經怎麼看都和賽菲羅斯非常不同。

直到幾小時前，在被寶條抓來這裡之前，克勞德才在尼布爾海姆的星夜下想通箇中原因。

賽菲羅斯眼裡的血肉世界並不是因為異變或其他原因，而是回歸了他本身的原有認知，那一場頭痛只不過是賽菲羅斯扭轉回應有狀態的徵兆，就像是成熟了或時候到了那般，銀髮人以往的人類視界於他反而才是不正常。

男人不是人類，他的母親是來自星球以外的生命體卻被人類用他們的方式養大教育，克勞德不知道這些人類在培育賽菲羅斯時做了哪些實驗，也許那個加斯特事先做了什麼，但現在，銀髮男人明瞭自己的本質，這是人類們無法理解的。

此時，科學家不耐煩地哼了一聲，「把另一個樣本帶來。」

頓時間槽罐裡又被塞進入一個人類，只是那人類沒有被罩住整個頭部，反而是雙眼被布條綁上，雙手反綁在背，嘴吧也被封住。

「讓我見識一下你的改造技術，小東西。」寶條朝男孩展示掌中的控制器，「乖乖照做。」

被束縛住的人類在一旁發出模糊不清的聲音，克勞德坐在地上動也不動，他打不壞這座玻璃罐，也出不去把寶條的頭打成兩半，只能用這種方式來反抗。

接著，寶條抿著唇煩躁地嘆了口氣，按下控制器上的按鈕，樣品罐頂部立刻放射性地噴出透明液體，如綿綿細雨般降落在克勞德和人類身上，爾後，他們同時哀嚎哭叫。

手臂擋不住落在身體上的燒灼熱度，克勞德渾身又燙又痛，那些液體經過的每個地方皆留下了無法忍受的疼痛，不像之前的電網與煙霧，這些黏稠狀液體侵蝕著男孩的皮肉，咬穿了表層一路向下腐蝕侵略，寶條還沒有關掉開關，使得槽罐裡漸漸積起了一層淺水坑，讓克勞德不得不忍著灼痛墊起腳尖來減少接觸面積。

人類早已在酸蝕液體的噴灑下痛苦斷氣，但克勞德根本無暇顧及。

「去準備另一個樣本來，還有一杯咖啡。」寶條將控制器放回口袋，玻璃罐裡的花灑持續作業，水層緩慢地往上升高，他聽著克勞德的慘叫抬起一邊嘴角，「慢慢來，小東西。」

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

喝完最後一口咖啡，寶條隨手將杯子往旁一放，「報告實驗進度。」

一名掩著耳朵的研究員渾身顫抖地走上前，「博……博士……能不能……」

「數據結果呢？」

「......還……還不到……一小時……」研究員的聲音帶有哭腔，「博士！有許多……組員……暈倒了……研究……嚴重落後！」

最後一段話研究人員是用尖叫喊出來的，淚水不受控制地滑落，雙腿發軟，寶條嫌惡地嘖了一聲關掉在玻璃罐裡噴濺的硫酸，持續半個小時的淒厲哀鳴才逐漸停止。

透明黏稠液體從槽罐地板邊緣的小縫中流洩消失，克勞德癱倒在地，躺在被消溶成一灘看不出原型的屍塊血水旁，皮膚冒著煙，孩子的自癒能力在腐蝕液體的侵害下用著相當緩慢的速度發揮作用，他聽見某種機械移動的聲音，沒有力氣去看是攝影機還是機械手臂。

「恩……」寶條瞪著螢幕，他放大攝影機拍攝到的內容，一邊默數著秒數，「一分鐘內傷害面積恢復率不到百分之一，和之前部位回復相比相差太多。」科學家記錄著，「不排除是因為未進食或接續性傷害所至，嘖！小東西，你再不攝取食物我會用灌的！不管你的嘴吧在哪。」

樣品槽裡的克勞德沒有去回應寶條那卑劣的發言，身子上的劇痛令他難以專心，光是聚精會神修補身上某一處足以讓男孩抽噎地哭出聲，被關進這幽閉牢籠還不到一天，憤怒、痛楚與害怕在心中輪替，他將思緒全數放在賽菲羅斯身上，唯有那樣，克勞德才能秉持希望且堅持下去。

即便他是多麼地想賽菲羅斯能在下一刻將實驗室切開營救他。

之後的三十分鐘裡沒有新一輪的實驗，寶條為確保這珍稀且唯一的樣本存活無虞稍稍放緩了試驗腳步，但那兩道冰冷地視萬物為實驗對象的眼光如荊棘刺網般令痛苦再次充滿克勞德身心，疲倦又作嘔。

扔開顯示數據的平板，寶條對下屬毫無進展可言的研究感到暴躁，「什麼都找不出來？」

勉勉強強站穩腳步的研究員怯生生地回答，「腦……腦神經太……過於精細複雜……所以……」那人吞了吞口水，「如果，能再取點樣本直接注射腦部的話也許會有收獲，請博士允准樣品的採集。」

男孩驚慌地看著寶條在沉思半分鐘後點頭，喘著粗氣向後退去，無能為力地由寶條放任實驗室組員來到一處控制台前操控機械手臂，那些無機手爪降下朝他伸來，克勞德如同先前那般破壞了張開想抓住他的爪子，即便被電擊被急凍或被硫酸腐蝕，他不會讓寶條稱心如意，只要有一絲反抗的機會就不會。

「別測試我的耐性，小東西。」

科學家再度拿出控制器按下，黃色粉霧瞬間充斥槽罐內部，本以為這毒性粉塵能讓玻璃罐安靜下來，卻不想克勞德完全不受影響，孩子在粉霧之下繼續拆解其他機械臂，扯下那些破銅爛鐵使勁地砸碎。

瞇起枯黃雙眼，寶條收起毒氣，示意守在周圍的奇怪士兵，兵士們立刻攀上玻璃罐打開一個開口，拿起腰上的電擊槍朝克勞德射擊。

「阿！」帶電拋線戳在身上又刺又痛，克勞德短促地尖叫一聲後扯斷那些電線，但更多的電擊拋線射過來促使他不得不放開機械手臂閃躲。

「毒氣沒用，看來只有這種方式才能讓你乖乖聽話。」

新的鐵製金屬夾抓住克勞德的上臂，研究員操縱剩餘的手爪牽制孩子的身軀與四肢，調整加大力道固定男孩不掙脫亂動，但克勞德掙扎得厲害，好幾次差點將僅存的機械手臂弄壞故障，科學部長對這拖拖拉拉的情況扭起眉頭，邋遢油膩的皺紋擠出失去耐心的形狀。

當研究員抖著手操控雷射刀具進行取樣，卻無論如何都無法平靜下來，喬不好角度來避免造成珍貴樣本無法恢復的損害，寶條鄙夷地翻了個白眼，將研究員推到一旁由自己親自動手。

雷射刀精準地朝克勞德的小腿切下，霎時間整間實驗室裡迴盪男孩的嘶鳴哀嚎，他挺動身子劇烈抵拒鐵塊的固定，卻毫無用處，鐵手臂越夾越死，雷射刀的噪音宛如來自噩夢巢窟，在克勞德的哭嚎中削下一部份，比褐髮SOLDIER斬下的區塊還來得多一些。

機械手臂鬆開後克勞德倒在地上，聲音沙啞地哭泣呻吟，被切下的部位很快地被外面士兵收走，那些傀儡機械地執行寶條的命令，看起來沒有半點自己的意識，也沒有被男孩的哀鳴影響絲毫。

與此相比，寶條身旁的研究人員則是半暈厥過去，氣若游絲。

「吃掉這些，小東西。」玻璃罐裡的屍塊血肉被清走，新的屍體丟了進去，「看到那些管子了嗎？不吃我就用那些管子餵你。」

說完，科學家瞪了眼一旁快進入休克狀態的研究員，接過被士兵遞來的樣品後大步離去，整間研究組員都令他唾棄蔑視，已有不少人承受不了玻璃槽罐裡的生物帶來的視覺與聽覺衝擊而逃出實驗室，可想而知，寶條完全不在乎。

指揮其餘撐住理智的下屬，科學部長將剛取得的樣本抽進注射器，預備對新的一批試驗對象做腦部注射。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「失聯？」

「對，最後一次通聯紀錄在兩小時前，那時回報說尼布爾海姆突然爆炸起火，之後音訊全無。」可能是因為地理位置，話筒傳來曾的聲音夾著雜音，「我已經派雷諾和路德去探查，再過幾分鐘會有消息。」

傑內西斯安靜下來，雙眼瞪向實驗室大門的守衛，「……偵查距離？」

「……空中偵查，不會降落。」塔克斯主任頓了一下，「你認為……」

「不是認為，是篤定。」傑內西斯的雙眉糾纏，「連絡拉札德，或是哪個醉生夢死的高層去發動一級警戒，我現在過去。」

「等等，傑內西斯。」曾似乎從椅子上站了起來，「你最好在那裡待命。」

褐髮SOLDIER差點對著手機破口大罵，「你要我在這裡等？」

「依目前情況，雖然我不想這麼說，但寶條是賽菲羅斯回復正常的最後希望，假設安吉爾和札克斯都遭遇不測，那麼你是最後一道防線。」曾快步行走，「眼下只有你能與賽菲羅斯抗衡。」

褐髮男人深吸一口氣，做夢都沒想過是在這種情況下被他人認為是與賽菲羅斯匹敵的對象。

「我暫時聽你的，但你沒忘了賽菲羅斯在五台的“豐功偉業”吧。」

「我知道，所以我才叫雷諾他們只在遠處觀察。」

闔上雙眼，傑內西斯壓低嗓音，語氣帶有虛弱，「……曾，幫我一個忙，就當我欠你的……讓你的塔克斯找找安吉爾和他的小狗。」

「已經那麼做了，等我消息。」

TBC


End file.
